Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Continuation after Symphogear SVT! Maria panicked as she looked around to see the environment change all of a sudden as she would then held onto her crest and was about to sing her activation song but before she sang her song, her eyes widened at the sight of the girl's clothes changing form as the girl in white hair had worn a Symphogear-type armour.
1. Chapter 1:- Shiena Core Merkava

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 1:- Shiena Core. Merkava

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 空へ… - Nana Mizuki

"What is this feeling? What is this pain in my chest? It hurts.." -The sound of a voice of a girl with a tomboyish tone was heard as the vision of Maria and Jin was seen in front of the girl as she saw the two were arguing- "Must be because of those two, huh? God, one of them started my pain but who?" -She asked as she stared at Maria and noticed that she was initiating the conversation with Jin as she seemed to be yelling at her man, after for a brief moment, Maria left the cafe- "Oh, she started it then. She must be a real jerk then, if we met, we would never get along in the first place."

-3 A.M. in the morning, under the same spot where Shan's skeletal body was found that was under the ground where the Secrecy Tower had stood on, there was a crack as a hand of a person rose out from the ground as a girl with long silver white hair sat up from the road as she rose and was completely naked from the rise-

?: Oh? A city, huh? Similar to the Spiritual realm's castle city. -She said as she looked down beside her and saw Shan's old military uniform and the dog tag on it- "Shan Vile. Merkava", Jeez dad. You could at least wash your clothes before burying them with you. -She picked up the two halves of the white sword that Shan's corpse had held as the girl's eyes glowed red and the split weapons would then glow and transform itself into casual clothes for the girl as she was then wearing tight shorts with a pair of black and white sneakers and a normal T-Shirt with a short jacket on as she had her white hair down- Since Mom and Dad didn't give me any specific orders on what I should do when I arrive to the mortal realm, I guess I'll do what I want first. Explore. -The girl smiled as she got up from the ground and walked around the streets in the dark as her eyes were slowly turning green from red-

-Hours later at 9 in the morning, all of the Symphogear users along with Genjuro and Ogawa were having a meeting with the Symphogear users in the meeting room-

Genjuro: So we have news.

Kinji: You don't say?

Genjuro: Jin-kun, Haruka-kun and Kinji-kun will be heading to Osaka for a defensive preparation setup.

Haruka: Why?

Genjuro: The border of Self-Defence seeks the assistance from you three and the members of the Kazanari family wants to meet with Kinji-kun and Jin-kun.

Jin: Just me and Kinji? Not Soran and Haruka?

Genjuro: They seem to be more interested in you two more than the others for some reason.

Jin: Okay?

Shirabe: But why does it have to be Nii-san?!

Kirika: Why Haru desu?!

Chris: He already told us the reason why they had to leave.

Shirabe: Yeah but..Nii-san..

Jin: Haha, don't worry about me Shirabe. I'll be back in no time and because Kinji is with me, we'll be done with our job there in a short period of time!

Kinji: Ya got that right!

Haruka: What about my school?

Ogawa: We'll handle the situation of your absence in school.

Haruka: Alright then.

-Aozora then raised his hand as Genjuro and the others looked over to him-

Aozora: I have a question.

Genjuro: What is it?

Aozora: Can I go? Because I promised Tsubasa Alter-Senpai that I'll help her with the maintenance work for her bike and I'm scheduled for a training session with Kanade-senpai later.

Genjuro: With Alter-kun and Kanade-kun?

Kanade: I promised him that I'd teach him on how to use the spear properly.

Tsubasa Alter: I really do need help with my bikes after all.

Genjuro: Tsubasa, your thoughts? -Genjuro asked as he looked over to the original Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Hmm? My thoughts?

Ogawa: He's wondering why you are letting him be with the two.

Tsubasa: Oh! Because I trust Aozora-kun.

Hibiki: They've been dating for about 3 months now too~

Chris: You rarely see the two get into any arguments either.

Ayumu: Aozora is obedient and well behaved around Tsubasa-san after all.

Aozora: O-Obedient..?

Genjuro: is that so? Well all right then. You three may go. -Aozora, Tsubasa Alter and Kanade would then leave the room-

Serena: Commander-san.

Genjuro: Hmm?

Serena: Since the Noise have stopped appearing ever since Kinji-san let out all of his bots to protect the entire country, is there a need for us?

Ogawa: Of course! The rest of you can still save lives after all.

Soran: Just that, huh? -Soran would then turn his back and walk out of the meeting room with Ayumu, Elfnein, Chris and Hibiki along with Tsubasa and Miku-

Kirika: Desu? They're all leaving?

Maria: Now that there really isn't much of any threat around the world, everyone lost the motivation to properly protect the world from harm.

Kirika: Desu..

Kinji: When are we setting out?

Ogawa: Tomorrow night.

Jin: Tomorrow night, huh? Looks like we gotta pack up. Let's go guys. -Jin, Kinji and Haruka would then leave the meeting room as Kirika and Shirabe followed the guys out while Maria and Serena stayed back-

Genjuro: Maria-kun.

Maria: Yes?

Genjuro:..No, it's all right. You both may go now.

Maria: All right then? Let's go Serena.

Serena: Yeah! -The two sisters left as Ogawa and Genjuro watched the girls leave-

Ogawa: You felt it too?

Genjuro: Indeed. Someone amongst the group seems to have the intention to kill but I don't know who..

Ogawa: Could it be Haruka-san?

Genjuro: No, he's not the sort that would kill without reason. -He'd sigh softly and scratched the back of his head and then crossed his arms- Let's just pray that there won't be any conflict between the group.

-The song "L.O.B.M." was being played on the radio as Hibiki, Soran and Miku were jogging together around the park and were heading down the downtown street as they were exercising together-

"I want to hear some "Ooh!"'s, you know,

so let's create an enchanting

world overflowing with lots of love.

It's no time to feel down yet!

I'm sure the chance will come.

The timing is definitely right, so let's give it a shot.

Let's make eye contact.

I'm sure we can communicate that way.

Let's walk hand in hand,

because then we should be able to advance without losing our way.

Everyone in this world

wants to live without quarreling!

Come, let's sing this song!

Then we'll all be able to become a little kinder! (Right~!?)

Let's start right away!

There's no use in waiting quietly!

Let's quickly stand up and speak up bravely!

Charge up to full power!

Cast aside your tiny problems!

Run swiftly! Let's move ahead for the sake of love!

Let's talk openly all night!

Then all those hazy feelings will be sure to disappear!

Let's hug and share our joy!

Because I'm sure that'll double our overflowing emotions!

All of us in this world

are hoping for happier days!

Come, let's dance to this song!

Then we'll all be able to become a little happier! (Right!?)

Persist until you reach mutual understanding,

until a bright smile appears.

Now let's paint this brand new white canvas!

Let's start twinkling with a flash!

Unite your hearts completely!

Go as fast and as far as a you can fully boosted!

If just a little bit of love

no matter how small can make a difference

it's worth trying,

for our world, for our future!

Face straight ahead and

set up a solid plan!

All invincible Love Missiles: fire!

We did it! See, we can do it if we just try!

Even if it takes time!

We persevered, didn't we?

La~lalaa! Lalalalalalala!

Let's do splendid things!

Lu~luluu! Luuluuluuluu!

I want to hear some "Ooh!"'s, you know,

so let's create an enchanting

world overflowing with lots of love!"

Hibiki: Soran! Y-You're running too quickly!

Soran: What's the point of a jog if I'm walking instead of running? -He said as he stopped ahead of the two as Hibiki and Miku were getting tired from the running-

Miku: C-Can we take a break?

Soran: It's only been three meters.

Hibiki: That's long! We gotta take a break!

Soran: Here I thought that you were the Commander's top student.

Hibiki: Was that an insult?!

Soran: Who knows? Why don't you tell me?

Hibiki: Was it an insult, Miku?

Miku: It was..Ha...Ha.. -She was breathing heavily as she was exhausted-

Hibiki: What?! I'll beat you then!

Soran: If you can. -He said as he stuck his tongue out at Hibiki immaturely and winked as Hibiki blushed and got irritated as she would then run straight after Soran-

Miku: Wha-?! H-Hibiki! Soran! Wait for me! -She yelled out to the two as she tried to catch up to them-

-As Soran was running, he would step onto the ground as he slowed down as he nearly bump into a girl who was around his height. As he stopped, he looked at the girl and noticed her beauty as she had long white silver hair and a cute face and beautiful bright green eyes-

Soran: A-Apologies.

? Ah, no. I'm sorry for getting in your way.

Soran: "She's very pretty and quite cute but her tone of speaking makes her similar to Chris. The innocent tomboy-type of girl? Kinji's type of girl I guess." -Soran thought to himself as he noticed the girl seemed confused- Um, is something wrong?

?: I'm a little lost.

Soran: You're lost?

?: Yeah, do you know where I can get something to eat?

Soran: You're not from around here now are you?

?: No, in fact I just moved here.

Soran: Ah I see.

Hibiki: INCOMING! -As she was running towards Soran, she couldn't control her speed as Soran would then turn back with his arms out and stop her, accidentally, his hands were on Hibiki's chest as she had pushed him back as he pushed the girl back slightly. After Hibiki stopped and realised that Soran was touching her chest, she would blush madly and look away as she did nothing- Soran... Y-You perv..

Soran: -He would quickly move his hands away as he blushed slightly and turn back to the girl and look at her and noticed that the girl looked somewhat sad as Soran then got a little confused and worried- S-Sorry. Um.. Are you all right?

? Y-Yeah! I'm fine!

Hibiki: Give me more of a reaction than that!

Soran: No! Anyway, if you walk straight ahead, you'll come across a fast food restaurant, it's simple stuff like burgers and those sort of things, they're not that pricey either.

?: T-Thanks, you really saved me. I owe you one! -She forced a smile as she waved at Soran and at Hibiki as she would then leave as the two waved back at the girl as Miku then caught up with the two-

Miku: W-What happened..?

Hibiki: Soran- -Soran would quickly grab Hibiki and covered her mouth as he would then whisper into her ear softly-

Soran: If you tell her, I won't be the only that goes down.

Hibiki: Oh right! -She would blush madly and look away from Miku- Nothing~

Miku: Huh? By the way, who was that girl?

Soran: A foreigner I guess, she just moved here apparently so she got lost.

Miku: She was pretty cute too, was she flirting with you?

Soran: N-No, she was just asking for directions..

Miku: Ah okay~

?: -As the girl was walking away, she looked back to see Soran, Miku and Hibiki together as she had one of her hands on her chest and was clenching the other as she seemed to be in pain- Tatebayashi Soran.. You suffered so much in the past that it just hurts me.. God, Dad you're so dumb to give me an ability like this. It hurts like hell.. -She said softly as she head down to the nearby Mcdonald's, as she entered the fast food restaurant, she noticed that there weren't that many people inside as it was still early in the morning but she noticed a short little blond haired girl with a tall rowdy looking male having breakfast together, she'd smile slightly at the sight of the two as she would then head to the counter to order some food-

Kirika: -She was having pancakes for breakfast as she saw the girl with long white silver hair ordering food at the counter- She's quite pretty desu.

Haruka: Mmhm,

Kirika: Haru..You better not go after a girl like her..

Haruka: I won't.

Kirika: Really?

Haruka: If I went after her, I wouldn't be myself anymore.

Kirika: Hehe! That's right desu!

-After the girl ordered her meal, she sat down at a seat and enjoyed her meal-

?: At least with the relic, I'm able to create money at will, good thing that the currency in this world is similar to the Spiritual Realm's currency. -She spoke softly to herself and ate her eggs and sausages-

Haruka: She's strange.

Kirika: Desu? What do you mean by that desu?

Haruka: Her shadows are quiet and she's very different from most other people..

Kirika: Like what?

Haruka: It's like she's not..Human..

Kirika: Noise?

Haruka: No, something else. But I'm not particularly sure either, I could be wrong.

Kirika: Jeez..You worry too much desu. Let's just head back after we're done here desu.

Haruka: Right.

-Back in Jin's apartment, Jin was packing up as Shirabe was helping him-

Shirabe: Will you really be back in a short time?

Jin: No promises but if Kinji can get up the defences up quickly, at most I'll be back in a few days?

Shirabe: It's gonna be so lonely and quiet here..

Jin: You can stay over at Kirika's place if you want or you can ask her to come over.

Shirabe: T-That's not what I meant! -She pouted at Jin as she got a little depressed as Jin would lock up his luggage as he would then walk over to Shirabe, got down to her and hugged her tightly and kiss her cheek softly as Shirabe would blush from the kiss- N-Nii-san..D-Don't surprise me like that..

Jin: Hehe~ It's one way to cheer you up! -He said with a smile on his face as Shirabe would smile back at him with a relieved look on her face- Now while I'm away, be sure to help everyone out and be a good girl, okay?

Shirabe: I-I'm not Kiri-chan, you know?

Jin: Well yeah but you also tend to get a little bit rebellious at most times too~

Shirabe: T-That's just mean, Nii-san.. -Jin would place his right hand on her cheek as he put his forehead on hers and held her other hand as he stared into her eyes as the two would look at each closely as they blushed.- N-Nii-san.. -She whispered his name softly as Jin would do the same to her-

Jin: Shirabe.. -Shirabe would slowly put her free hand on Jin's shoulder as they both stared into each other's eyes for a moment as they felt each other's breathing. The two would slowly move their faces closer to each other as their lips were about to touch but before their lips could touch, the sound of the doorbell was then head as the two siblings would move away from each other as they got embarrassed- I-I..I'll get the door.

Shirabe: Y-Yes, sure.. -She was blushing madly as Jin got up and went out of his room to answer the door-

Jin: Yes? -As he opened the door, his eyes widened as he saw Maria in front of the door as he panicked slightly but tried to remain calm- H-Hey, what brings you here?

Maria: I came to return some stuff to you. -She said to him as she passed him a small bag that had a few of clothes that he had left behind at her apartment before-

Jin: Oh right, thanks. Sorry for making you bring it all the way here.

Maria: Ah don't worry about it, I just happened to be free after all.

... -For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence between the two-

Maria: I-I'll be going now!

Jin: Hm? O-Oh! Yeah! Right! I'll see ya soon! -He waved at Maria as she waved back and left, after she left, he'd close the door and leaned on the door as he held onto the small bag as he looked down and got sad, he would then look up ahead of him and saw Shirabe looking at him with a worried look on her face- Shirabe? What's wrong?

Shirabe: Ni...Nii-san! Are you all right?

Jin: Y-Yeah, I'm fine..Just a little tired, that's all.. I-I'm just gonna go finish packing up for tomorrow.

Shirabe: We already finished packing just awhile ago..

Jin: Eh? W-We did? Oh..Then I guess I'll go make dinner then.

Shirabe: It's only 10 in the morning, Nii-san..

Jin: Oh..Well it seems like I'm in a pinch then.. I don't know what to do now, haha.. -He laughed nervously as Shirabe would then walk up to him and pulled his hand as she brought him to her room and as she did, she would then sit down on her bed and then forcefully pull him to her as he was then on the bed with her and was on top of her. Jin got nervous as he blushed slightly at the position he was in as he would look at Shirabe and noticed that she was blushing madly as well but was looking at him directly- S-Shirabe..?

Shirabe: Nii-san. If I were to compare my love for you and Kiri-chan, I would have normally said that I love Kiri-chan more but after understanding you more from each passing day, I've come to love you even more than anyone else.

Jin: Eh? What do you-? -Before he could finish his sentence, Shirabe wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she passionately kissed his lips softly. After the kiss, the two blushed madly as they would both look at each other closely- Shirabe..

Shirabe: I-I'm not saying that we should be dating but I-I'm telling you that you should just forget about the past and look ahead instead.

Jin: Hehe, to think you'd do something like this..

Shirabe: Wha-?! I'm being serious here, Nii-san! -She pouted as she let go of her brother and crossed her arms as she laid on her bed and looked away from him as he was still on top of her, he would slowly get down and lie beside her as he held her closely in his arms and hugged her as Shirabe's eyes widened as she blushed even more so from the hug but would smile happily-

Jin: You were out of character but you've always been watching over everyone's back. Thank you, Shirabe. -He smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged her while Shirabe said nothing but smile and let him hug her-

-Back in the streets as Maria was walking by herself and was heading back to her apartment, she accidentally bumped into a girl with long white hair as she would then look down to see the girl-

Maria: Ah, I'm sorry...? -She looked down to see the girl and noticed that the girl was not moving as the white haired girl would look up and glare at Maria. Maria then felt an intense pressure from the girl as she began to worry as she took a few steps and looked at the girl as Maria was afraid- W-Who are you..?

-The whole area around the two then turned completely white as the buildings turned white as well. Maria panicked as she looked around to see the environment change all of a sudden as she would then held onto her crest and was about to sing her activation song but before she sang her song, her eyes widened at the sight of the girl's clothes changing form as the girl in white hair had worn a Symphogear-type armour. The girl had worn a nontraditional miko that was in black and white as she also had black boots with sharp metal edges on the tip of the boots and her knees as it reached up to her thighs. the girl had a single braid on the right side of her ear and had fox-like ears coming out of her head as well as her eyes were glowing red and she was holding onto a black and white katana as she would stare at Maria-

Maria: W-What in the world..

"Shiena Core. Merkava."

-The girl said to Maria and pointed her blade at Maria-

Shiena: I've been looking for you, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Maria: Me..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Did you know that Shiena is a Taint seeker? Unlike her parents, she seeks out to find those who breaks the hearts of others and eradicates them of the world. She is what keeps the balance of love in the Spiritual Realm before Shan and Maihime had perished.


	2. Chapter 2:- Change of heart

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 2:- Change of heart

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 空へ… - Nana Mizuki

"Shiena Core. Merkava."

-The girl said to Maria and pointed her blade at Maria-

Shiena: I've been looking for you, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Maria: Me..?

Shiena: I saw you in my dreams, you were the one that forced me to come here.

Maria: What are you talking about?!

Shiena: Jeez, this is why I knew that the both of us would never get along to begin with! First things first! By the rules of the Taint Keeper, I'll have to take away your very life to balance out the system of emotions!

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

-Maria had drawn out her sword as she was in her Last Ignition Symphogear armour and was in a battle stance as she pointed her sword at Shiena-

Maria: I don't know what you're talking about but if you wanted a fight, you could've just said so from the beginning!

Shiena: For an old lady, I thought you'd be smarter than me.

Maria: "Old lady"?! I'm only 22! -She would then extend her blade out and attack Shiena with a giant blade but Shiena used her sword to block the attack with one hand- What?!

Shiena: I don't know that many Symphogear users back in my world since I only met two but they were a lot more tougher than you! -She pointed her free hand at Maria as her palm shined brightly as a beam of red light was then fired from Shiena's palm and hit Maria-

Maria: Ah! -As she was hit by the beam, she flew into one of the buildings as she had crashed- What power..

Shiena: You may have killed my Mom and Dad but I am no pushover like my parents.

Maria: Parents..? -The sound of glass cracking was then heard as it echoed around the area as Tsubasa and Kanade jumped down from the sky as they broke into the world and attacked Shiena but Shiena would push them back with a single swing of her sword- T-Tsubasa! Kanade!

Tsubasa: Maria, are you all right?

Maria: I could be better..

Tsubasa: Who is she?

Maria: She said her name was "Shiena Core. Merkava". I'm not entirely sure..

Kanade: Tch! Of all people it had to be her.

Tsubasa: Kanade, do you know her?

Kanade: Do I know her? Hell, I do. She's the daughter of Shan Vile and Tenkawa Maihime.

Tsubasa: Daughter?!

Kanade: Yeah! And unlike her parents, she is the strongest person in the Spiritual Realm.

Maria: But how can she still be here? The Spiritual Realm was destroyed!

Shiena: You really are a complete idiot, Maria.

Maria: What?

Shiena: The Spiritual Realm can never be destroyed by mortal means. Just because you destroyed the capital tower known as the Secrecy does not mean that you have destroyed our world.

Kanade: She has a point, the Secrecy is a transport building after all.

Tsubasa: But how did she get here?

Shiena: From the calls of this world's pain.

Tsubasa: Kanade, what is she talking about?

Kanade: She's a Taint Keeper. She manages the balance of emotions in the Spiritual Realm. If she feels a pain of emotions going through her chest then she'll do whatever it takes to make it stop.

Shiena: As expected of Kanade, you know me~ -Kanade would then glare at Shiena-

Tsubasa: You know her?

Kanade: The two of us used to fight quite often and I would always lose to her.

Tsubasa: What?!

Kanade: Tsubasa Alter also fought against her many time ins the past and had lost many battles against her too.

Maria: If she was a normal Spirit then this would have been easy!

Kanade: If only that was true but she's not a Spirit.

Maria: S-She's not?

Kanade: She's a Helios. The second breed type of Spirits that were formed by Shan and Maihime combined but the two could only create one type of Helios as it takes up too much time and it eats up a lot of their Spiritual energy to even create one as Helios' are all much more powerful than regular Spirits.

Shiena: Kanade, I really don't like it when you talk to people about me, it's really starting to piss me off.

Kanade: Ha! Well it's fun to piss you off after all! -Shiena teleported as she was right in front of Kanade as she would then slash at Kanade, causing the redhead to fly back and crash into one of the buildings-

Tsubasa: Kanade!

Shiena: And you're not the Tsubasa I know. -She said as she turned to Tsubasa and rushed towards her with her blade as she started to swing her blade at Tsubasa while Tsubasa tried to dodge many of her swings but was then hit by Shiena's single sword swing and crashed into a wall as well-

Maria: Kanade! Tsubasa! Tsk! Why?! Why are you doing this?!

Shiena: Because I hate people like you. -She would get up close to Maria as she grabbed the piece armour on Maria's chest and glare into her eyes softly and saw her fights with Jin. After looking through her memories, Shiena would take a few steps back as she looked at Maria with an infuriating look on her face- You..

Maria: Eh..?

Shiena: You're just so selfish, now aren't ya?

Kanade: Ugh..-She got up from the rubble as she saw Shiena was standing in front of Maria- Maria! She can see through memories and understand how a person fights from a single touch!

Maria: What?!

Shiena: To goddamn late! -She swung her sword at Maria and was about to slice her but before the edge of the blade touched Maria's face, Shiena would withdrew her blade and walk away- Actually, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself.

Maria: To redeem myself..?

Shiena: If you can't get along with that Jin guy, so be it that I'll make you suffer even greater than Hell itself.

Maria: T-That has nothing to do with you..!

Shiena: Yes it does. Just be grateful that I didn't kill you...Yet.. -She said as she would then disappear into the air and the world their were in would change back to normal-

Maria: I..I don't understand..

Tsubasa: Maria! -She would run up to Maria and noticed that Maria seems to be traumatised-

Kanade: What happened?!

Tsubasa: We need to take her back to the base!

-Later then as hours had passed as Maria was in the infirmary as she was getting a checkup from Ayumu and Kinji, a few of the others would enter the infirmary to check on Maria and saw that she was resting-

Kanade: How is she?

Ayumu: She's stressed out and afraid so I gave her a bit of medicine to let her relax and sleep.

Kinji: What happened out there?

Kanade: We uh..We encountered a Helios..

Kinji: A Helios?

Tsubasa: From what Kanade had told me, a Helios is a new type of Spirit if I'm not wrong and it's much more powerful than any other Spirit than we have faced before.

Kinji: Only one?

Kanade: Yup. The daughter of Shan and Maihime.

Kinji: Their kid?! Didn't think they had one.

Ayumu: A child, huh? Was she powerful?

Tsubasa: Very. She was unpredictable but was not as dangerous as her father.

Kinji: Then that should be easy to deal with.

Kanade: No. Don't take her lightly, just because she didn't beat us down does not mean that she's not dangerous. She has powers that surpass her own parents'. She's not someone we should underestimate.

Kinji: I guess you're right but have you called Jin-san? I'm sure he needs to know.

Tsubasa: I contacted him quite sometime ago, he should be here by now.

-The door then opened up as Jin ran in as he was sweating and was breathing heavily as he seemed exhausted-

Ayumu; J-Jin-san! Did you run here?

Jin: I used a car and parked it downstairs and then I ran! W-What happened?

-Moments passed after they had explained the situation to Jin-

Jin: A Helios, huh? Seems complicated..

Genjuro: Indeed it is. -Genjuro said as he walked in with Shirabe behind him- But you, Haruka-kun and Kinji-kun would still have to go to Osaka.

Jin: Yes sir.

Kinji: Buu~ Fine.

Genjuro: And with Maria-kun being targeted by this Shiena girl, I would like you to protect her, Shirabe-kun. -Genjuro said with a smile on his face as he looked down to see Shirabe-

Shirabe: -She'd look up at Genjuro with a serious and displeased look on her face- I refuse.

Everyone else: ?!

Genjuro: You refuse? For what reason?

Shirabe: She's capable of protecting herself, it's not like she needs me anymore.

Genjuro: Shirabe-kun! What are you talking about? She's your dear friend!

Shirabe: Do not say that she's my "Dear Friend", and it is also final, I refuse to protect her.

Jin: Shirabe..

Tsubasa: Tsukuyomi, what has gotten into you? You used to be so close with Maria and that you'd always help her! Why are you rejecting to help her now?

Shirabe: A change of heart. -She said as she left the infirmary as Jin would follow her out-

Kanade: Shirabe..

Kinji: What happened to her?

Tsubasa: "A change of heart"? -She asked as she would then look at Maria and look back at the door- Could it be that..

Genjuro: There seems to be conflict amongst the group..

Kinji: But with Maria-san and Shirabe-chan, that's just surprising though, like no one would ever expect to hear and see Shirabe-chan not wanting to help out Maria-san, I mean they have been together for such a long time too!

Ayumu: Indeed, I doubt that puberty is what changing her personality.

Kanade: Oh! I remember that Shiena said something like: "If you can't get along with that Jin guy, so be it that I'll make you suffer even greater than Hell itself.", is what Shiena said to Maria.

-Everyone would then stare at Kanade-

Kanade: W-What?

Kinji: We just found the cause!

Kanade: Eh?

Ayumu: Jin-san and Maria-san must have gotten into an argument.

Tsubasa: But they were acting just fine awhile ago though.

Genjuro: Not entirely, they have not been talking to each other for quite sometime now.

Kinji: Really?

Genjuro: It's like they've gotten distant from each other.

Kinji: Then we can only assume that it's one of these two things: They either broke up or they are fighting.

Tsubasa: Which would explain Tsukuyomi's cold reaction towards Maria.

Kanade: Shirabe must really love Jin, huh?

Kinji: It's a thing now, before you and Alter-chan appeared, Shirabe-chan and Jin-san were always closer than Maria-san and Jin-san. Or perhaps even close than she was with Kirika-chan before.

Ayumu: A-Anyway, let's just hope for the best for these 3..

Tsubasa: Agreed..

-Back in the training grounds as Shirabe was in her gear and was about to train-

Jin: S-Shirabe.. W-Was it really necessary for you to say that? I mean, don't you think that was kinda harsh for Marua?

Shirabe: Why do you care? You two aren't dating anymore.

Jin: Y-Yeah but she's still our teammate and friend, you know?

Shirabe: She's no longer my friend and teammate, not after what she did to you, Nii-san.

Jin: Shirabe..

Shirabe: -She would then head into the training ground as the simulation started up and Jin would watch her- "I'll make sure nothing breaks Nii-san's heart. I'll protect him, no matter what." -Shirabe thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shirabe and Jin are allowed to be together? As they are not considered to be siblings as they have no blood relatives and are not siblings on paper? They are allowed to date and get married if they want.


	3. Chapter 3:- Voiceless

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 3:- Voiceless

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 空へ… - Nana Mizuki

Chris: You promise?

Kinji: Yes. What was it again?

Chris: You idiot!

Kinji: I'm kidding~ I'm kidding~

-The Symphogear users along with Genjuro and Ogawa were at the airport as they were about to send Jin, Kinji and Haruka off to Osaka-

Kirika: Haru, no cheating okay desu?

Haruka: Right..

Kirika: I know there are lot of pretty girls there but I want you to always remember that I'll be waiting for you desu!

Haruka: Okay.

Kirika; And also-

Kanade: K-Kirika-chan, I think he gets it.

Kirika: No! He needs to know desu!

Kanade: Why don't you cut him some slack? He doesn't seem like the sort that cheats.

Kirika: Desu? -She would then look at Haruka and then back to Kanade- Have you two been closed desu?

Kanade: Well, we've been hanging out at arcades and we go to the same gym too.

Kirika: DEAAATTTHH! HARU!

Haruka: Good bye. -He waved back at Kirika and the others as he was entering the plane-

Kirika: Ah! Haru! Not fair desu! -She'd pout and look away as she crossed her arms, as she did, Haruka walked back to her quickly and hugged her as Kirika would then blush slightly and hug him back- Desu~

Chris: Now, you promise right?

Kinji: Yes, yes. I'll call you every night~

Chris: -She'd then blush madly as she got embarrassed- D-Don't say that out loud!

Kinji: Too late! Now is there anything that you'd want from Osaka?

Chris: I'm pretty sure they have the same thing that we have here.

Kinji: Rice cakes?

Chris: Oh! Get some!

Kinji: Gotcha.

Shirabe: Nii-san, will you be all right?

Jin: I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you. Will you be able to take care of yourself while I'm gone?

Shirabe: -She pouted as she looked at Jin- I've been taking care of myself ever since I've been part of FIS..

Jin: Yeah but you had Kirika back then.

Shirabe: Do you not trust me?

Jin: I do but just in case, I had asked Miku and Soran to watch over you while I'm gone~

Shirabe: That's just cheating..

Jin: As if you don't cheat either~

Shirabe: Hmph! -She crossed her arms and looked away from him as she continued to pout, Jin would get down to her and hugged her tightly as he would then kiss her nose lightly as Shirabe would then blush madly and look at him nervously- N-Now that's unfair too Nii-san..

Jin: I never play fair anyway~ -He'd then wink at Shirabe as he got up and looked at Maria-

Maria: If you get in trouble, try not to kill yourself, okay?

Jin: I'll control myself. -He said in a sarcastic tone-

Maria: You better!

Jin: Yes Ma'am. -He'd then pout at Maria as he'd then turn back and waved at Shirabe and Maria as he got onto the plane with Kinji and as he pouted, Maria chuckled softly and watched him leave while Shirabe watched Jin from the back-

-As the three males left, Tsubasa and Ayumu were talking at the back-

Ayumu: I thought you said that they broke up or they got into a fight?

Tsubasa: I thought so too but they seem to be acting the same way they normally do.

Genjuro: Unless it's a cover-up.

Tsubasa: You think Maria is that shallow?

Genjuro: No but it could be a way to make sure no one else finds out. Like a mask she puts on to make sure no one worries about her and Jin-kun.

Ayumu: I don't think the word: "Worry" comes to mind when it comes to Maria-san.

Tsubasa: Indeed. She's not the sort that cares about her own career or how people see her.

Genjuro: You guys are closer amongst each other after all, I'm just the commander.

-The private jet plane would then launch as it flew up into the sky while the others who watched them left would then turn back to do their own things except Shirabe, she watched until the sight of the plane had disappeared and as it did, Shirabe would then walk back home as she was escorted by Soran and Miku-

Miku: Shirabe-chan, are you hungry?

Shirabe: No.

Soran: Thirsty?

Shirabe: No.

Mku: D-Do you want to hang out together and play some games?

Shirabe: No.

Soran: Training at the base?

Shirabe: No. -Soran and Miku would then stop walking as they watched Shirabe walk away-

Soran: Are we bad at handling kids?

Miku: Maybe it's just you.

Soran: What?! Why?1

Miku: You can be quite intimidating after all, especially with your eyes.

Soran: I can't help but feel a little hurt now..

Miku: -She'd giggle softly and held onto Soran's hand- Some may be intimidated by your eyes but I think they're charming~

Soran: T-Thank you.. -He'd blush madly as he looked down to the ground and got embarrassed, the couple would then continue walking forward and escorted Shirabe back home-

-In the plane, as the three were relaxing, Haruka was reading a light novel that he borrowed from Hibiki and Jin was reading a few magazines, Kinji grabbed the remote to the TV that was in the room and pressed on a button as it was playing a music video of "Keroro Gunsou"-

Kinji: Why?! Why?! Why?! Why this show?!

Haruka: Oh, it's Kiri's favourite show.

Kinji: You don't say?! She would always ask me to watch it with her when we're at home!

Jin: I like the series, it's funny and cute.

Kinji: I don't mind it but it's just annoying in a way..

"ケロッ!ケロッ!ケロッ!

いざ進め~ッ地球侵略せよ

ケッケロッケロ~!

傘持って出かけた日にはいつも晴れ

｢気をつけ~ッ、目を喰い縛れェェ!」

カレーのライスを炊き忘れ

閉まるドア小指はさんだ飛び乗ったら行き先ちがう

社員旅行はケロンあ、買った方が安いね晩のおかずッ!

ピロッ!ピロッ!ピロッ!

突撃は~ッ動く歩道で行け

ピッピロッピロ~!

早寝して寝坊してまた二度寝する

｢全体~ッ、止まれ回れ、お手ッ!」

嫌われたいのに愛される

いらないもの買った大バーゲンほしいものあるとお金がない

四の五の言えよケロン

あ、カミナリ鳴っても隠すヘソがないッ!

熟きこの血潮と胸に刻まれし闘魂

永遠に勝ち誇れ我らがケロン!

熟きこの血潮と胸に刻まれし闘魂

永遠に勝ち誇れ愛しき星よ!我らがケロン!

｢全体~ッ、止まっちゃダメッ!」

｢あ"~~~…｣

ゲロッ!ゲロッ!ゲロッ!

高らかに~ッ勝利のオタケビを

ゲッゲロッゲロ~!

はりきって電話に出たらファクシミリ

「"平成"は本日より"ケロロ元年"でありま~~~すッ!」

四角いトコロは丸く掃け

水かき汗っかきベソっかき歯みがきならイチゴの香り

ケロンは宇宙一、たぶんあ、駅から５分は実は１５分!

それじゃーソルジャーど疲れさん!

ケロッケロッ!

ケロッ!

ケロッ!ケロッ!"

Jin: But you gotta admit that the opening is actually catchy.

Kinji: Fine! The songs are catchy and are nice to listen to but still! -His eyes widened at the sight of Jin reading a fashion magazine as Kinji knew that Jin was never the sort that cared about fashion and looks- Oh? A fashion magazine~? For what purpose?

Jin: F-For fun? I have nothing to do after all.

Kinji: A forty minute flight of doing nothing~ Who do you wanna impress with your new looks~? -He asked as he smug at Jin-

Jin: N-No one, like I said I have nothing to do.

Kinji: Maria-san~?

Jin: What? N-No, not Maria.

Kinji: Oh, SHIRABE-CHAN!

Jin: -He'd get nervous slightly as he ignored Kinji and continued reading the magazine and blushed-

Kinji: I KNEW IT!

Haruka: For real? Tsukuyomi?

Kinji: Hey hey! You don't have to be so rude! Shirabe-chan is an actual cutie! Despite her age!

Jin: What do you mean: "Despite her age"? -He asked as he put the magazine down and looked at Kinji-

Haruka: Oh look, you pissed him off.

Kinji: I-I didn't mean it that way! I mean uh...W-What I meant to say was uh...Um...Sorry..

Jin: Apology accepted. -He smiled and continued reading his book-

Haruka: That right there is a pure Siscon.

Jin: How rude!

Kinji: "Lolicon". Wait no! Pedophile!

Jin: W-Why are you guys assuming that?

Kinji: What happened between you and Maria-san?

Jin: W-We...We broke up..

Kinji: I'm so sorry..

Jin: Nah, it was my fault anyway..

Kinji: But you two seemed fine just awhile ago though.

Jin: We're just friends now, nothing else.

Haruka: Sex buddies?

Kinji: DAMN!

Jin: No! She's not! We're just friends now..

Kinji: Aww~ So who are you gonna date next?

Jin: What do you mean?

Haruka: Amou? Serena?

Jin: Eh?

Kinji: Are you going to date them? You can't date Alter-chan, she likes Aozora~

Jin: I-I'm not planning to date anyone.

Haruka: "Yet".

Kinji: Serena-chan's cute and she's fun too! You two would make a good pair together too!

Jin: I-I don't plan to date anyone!

Haruka: Wouldn't it be weird for him to date his ex-girlfriend's sister?

Kinji: Ah, good point, it'll make you look like a bastard for cheating too.

Jin: W-Why are we talking about this?

Kinji: Kanade-chan is quite nice and she's hot! Have you tried asking her?

Jin: I'm not dating anyone!

Haruka: Maybe he's already dating someone right after he broke up with Maria but he won't admit it.

Kinji: That or he's not sure if he's even dating that person~

Jin: What are you two-..

Kinji: How's your time with Shirabe-chan?

Jin: Eh?

Haruka: Tsukuyomi x Jin, I can see it already.

Kinji: Haha!

Jin: You guys are just pure evil!

-In the city, Aozora was on his own as he was at a bakery. Aozora was buying a few slices of cake back for Tsubasa, Tsubasa Alter and Kanade as he looked to the side and saw a girl with pure long white hair, big red eyes with a large bow that was tied at the end of her hair, Aozora was surprised to see such a girl in public but he noticed that she seemed to be in trouble so he walked up to her and spoke to her-

Aozora: H-Hi there.

Shiena: Hmm? Hi?

Aozora: I-I'm not hitting on you or anything but I just noticed that you seemed to be having trouble? If you don't mind, maybe I could help ya out!

Shiena: -She'd cross her arms and look at Aozora as she smiled at him and spoke out to him with a tomboyish tone- Oh? You're real sweet now aren't ya?

Aozora: Hehe~

Shiena: Well to be frank, I have one issue with choosing a cake.

Aozora: A cake? Is there a specific type that you're looking for?

Shiena: Nah, I just want something simple and sweet~ Something that would melt in my mouth or something like that!

Aozora: Ah, then I'd recommend this one.

Shiena: And ice-cream cake, huh? Heh~ I like your taste boy! Hahaha!

Aozora: Great! -After moments later, Shiena and Aozora would hang out together as they chatted- Oh I nearly forgot! I'm Seiten Aozora! Pleasure to meet ya!

Shiena: Shiena~ Just call me Shiena! -She'd grin at Aozora confidently as the two looked at each other and smiled happily as they got along well, it was then the ground shook as there was an explosion beside the two- What the Hell?!

Aozora: What the-?! -His eyes widened at the sight of Alca-Noise as they had appeared out of nowhere and were terrorising the area- Shiena-san! Get back!

Shiena: No way! I ain't gonna let you get hurt here!

Aozora: It's dangerous! Alca Noise are extremely dangerous!

-It was then the sound of activation songs was then heard from above-

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-The song "RADIANT FORCE" was then heard as Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris jumped down in sync and attacked the Alca Noise that were in the area as the area was covered in smoke-

"The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat

The resounding sound of hope

Says to "never give up on life"

The dawn of this heated dream

Bursts through to this miracle

That holds no lies

In order to grasp something with these hands

You probably won't be able to pass it just by waiting

In order to protect somethings with these hands

They will ignite the tomorrow

Due to the heat that becomes a spark

Now let's pull the trigger for a new era

It's the countdown to a legendary future

You are not flying alone as

What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome

We will make history blossom

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light

Slash through to see the unseen day

Nothing can be considered impossible

We have never had so much strength in our hearts

We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything

Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in

Even if our blood hurts like tears

The place we belong to is waiting for us

Uniting to protect this promise

The manifestation of courage is a miracle

Hope, prayer, carries every burden

For a earnest song that is serious

Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all

May my body boil and burn

So we can brandish the lightning

In the darkness

When we meet, we laugh then cry

Let's make the blaze of life burn together

Scream with your five senses

Love can easily be called

"A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship"

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light!"

-In the smoke, Tsubasa ran into the smoke and grabbed Aozora and got him to safety-

Aozora: Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: Are you all right?

Aozora: Y-Yeah I'm fine but there's a girl in there! She might be in danger!

Tsubasa: I'll get her!

-Before Tsubasa ran into the smoke to find the girl, the sight of a familiar white Symphogear armour was seen at the sight of the battlefield as Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris looked ahead to see the Symphogear user as the armour resembled Shan's Claíomh Solais, the head scalp of the armour would then open up as it would merge and be part of the body's armour parts as it revealed the face of a young girl with long white hair and dim red eyes-

Aozora: Shiena-san..?

Tsubasa: Shiena?! You made friends with the enemy?!

Aozora: She's the enemy?! She's so nice!

Tsubasa: We'll discuss this later!

Chris: GET DOWN! -Tsubasa and Aozora would then quickly duck down as Chris fired her "Megadeth Party" at Shiena as the missiles would then explode on sight and hit Shiena- Eat that shit! -Chris was then about to sing her song "GUN BULLET XX"-

"全身凶器でミサイルサーファーのターンだ

残弾ゼロになるまでバレットのKissを-"

-Before Chris could finish her song, she lost her voice as she was unable to sing-

Tsubasa: Yukine?! What's wrong?!

Chris: -As she tried to sing, she started coughing as she was unable to sing- I-I can't sing!

Hibiki: Chris-chan can't sing?! Why?!

Chris: The Hell would I know, you smartass?!

-The sound of traditional Japanese instruments was then heard from ahead of the girls as they looked ahead to see Shiena's armour had transformed into a different looking nontraditional miko and that she looked much more mature than she had originally looked before as Shiena started to sing the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD" as she rushed in towards the girls with a double edged spear. Chris would get up quickly as she aimed her gattling guns at Shiena and was about to fire but her gear slowly disappeared as her armour vanished as it was forced to deactivate on its own-

Chris: What the hell?!

Hibiki: Chris-chan's gear just deactivated on its own!

Aozora: I'm more worried about her! She has Chris' voice!

-Tsubasa would then charge in against Shiena as the two would go hand-to-hand in close quarters combat as Shiena was still singing-

"3! 2! 1! Go to Hell!" -Shiena would kick Tsubasa up on the chin as a long string then came out of the end of each of edges of Shiena's spear as it created a bow. Shiena would then fire a barrage of bright coloured arrows at Tsubasa-

Hibiki: Tsubasa-san! -Before Hibiki could reach Tsubasa, the arrows would get to Tsubasa first as it exploded on her- Tsubasa-san! -As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Hibiki's eyes widened at the sight of Aozora protecting Tsubasa from the arrows as he had his spear out- Ao-kun!

Aozora: Senpai!

Tsubasa: I-I'm fine..But what about you?

Aozora: I can still take a few more hits!

-Tsubasa and Aozora would then charge after Shiena as Tsubasa would start to sing her song "Gekka Bijin"-

"Even tigers fear the rumbling "Blue Flash"

On your way to hell, once, twice

Take count of your sins-"

-Just like Chris, before she could finish her song, she lost her voice as she was unable to sing as she stopped running and started coughing instead as Aozora stood back and helped Tsubasa up, everyone would then look ahead and saw that Shiena's eyes were glowing brightly-

Tsubasa: My voice.. -Her gear began to vanish as she was then in her normal clothes instead- T-Then that could mean..

Aozora: She can steal voices..

The song "Zettou Ameno Habakiri" was then heard as Shiena was singing Tsubasa's first song and was charging after Hibiki as she ignored Aozora and Tsubasa-

"(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively)

(Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march)

(Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back)

(Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)

A blade that cuts like a sudden wind is as lovely as a thousand flowers

A slashing moon sparkles in the sunlight; sadness, return to the pure land...for eternity

In a battlefield crying with lamentation, I wipe away the drops of tedium

I put my memories and my pride in every single slash of thunder

Come see the mercilessly burning flame

Fall and perish at Kagura's wind

The brilliant pangram cuts through the darkness, let us forge ahead in our color

Our firm determination...gives our souls the resilient courage

The bond between us drives the ultimate shining…

Without complaining? No, the splashing world goes on to the end

"I'm struggling, caught inside the lightning" it is my destiny to obliterate

To overcome my hesitation I return to the sounds of my music...it's the only thing I know

I thought if I became stronger, much stronger...I could someday break away from the tragic past fate left me

Why...why...why? Even though I have no need for things like tears…

Gush out! Until this life burns out

Until the dream we saw together comes true

Not being able to return to the days when we played music together, it feels like a fire demon's sanction

"Alright, let's fly" you said...even though I'm burdened with feather, soaked in surging waves, my conviction will let me dance into the sky

To make sure of that, we don't need to be in the same place...that's why

To be amused is tiring? No, I will meet a bloody end and disappear

The fleeting melody in my memory, swaying gently, still as fragrant

As I look up at the stars I make a vow that I won't run...won't cry anymore.

Ah...both of Heaven's wings, right now, come on...release it all.

Come see the mercilessly burning flame

Fall and perish at Kagura's wind

The brilliant pangram cuts through the darkness, let us forge ahead in our color

Our firm determination gives our souls the resilient courage

The bond between us drives the ultimate shining…

Without complaining? No, the splashing world goes on to the end"

Aozora: Hibiki!

Hibiki: Hyaah! -She would then launch a powerful punch towards Shiena but Shiena would use her spear to lightly move Hibiki's hand away as Shiena would then grab Hibiki's face and pin her down to the ground- Mmm!?

Shiena: -She spoke to Hibiki in Tsubasa's voice- Haha! So much for Gungnir, yet you're called a God Killer, sorry to break it to ya~ I ain't no God but I'm no normal enemy either! -Her eyes glowed dark orange as the eye coloured resembled Hibiki's eyes, after her eyes turned back to red, Hibiki's gear then disappeared as Shiena would then let go of Hibiki as she would then jump back as Shiena was attacked by Aozora- Aozora, what are you doing? Aren't we friends? -She said to Aozora in Hibiki's voice-

Aozora: No, if you're a friend, you wouldn't do this.

Shiena: Unlike you, they have done many things that should not be forgiven for!

Aozora: No sin can be forgotten but can be forgiven!

Shiena: You sound just like my Mom, which kinda pisses me off..

Aozora: Ain't that a good thing?

Shiena: Hah! If only! -Shiena would then start to sing the song: "Los! Los! Los!" as her eyes glowed brightly-

"Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!

Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!

戦場へ!前線へ!そして死の淵まで!

命捨てたその覚悟を示せ!

Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!

Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!

聴こえるだろう あの砲声が

抵抗する蛆の聲だ

踏み潰せ!踏み潰せ!

諸君、我々の任務は何だ

殲滅だ!

一機残らずの殲滅だ!

為すべきことは唯一つ

地獄を創れ!

何故炎の中進んで行くのか

弾丸の雨に打たれに行くのか

笑止千万!帝国(くに)の為だ!

戦場へ!前線へ!そして死の淵まで!

命捨てた覚悟を示せよ!

忠誠を!従順を!そして其の魂を

全て捧げ勝鬨を上げよ!

さあ此処に築いてみせろ!

天に届く死体(ひと)の山を!

Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!

Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!

どこに恐怖があると言うんだ

見ろ 血肉が花火の様だ

撒き散らす 撒き散らす

千の傷跡 忘れちゃいないさ

炎の熱も 零れた臓腑も

最後の呻きも 濁った瞳も

嗚呼、それこそを求めるのだ!

安寧も平穏も増して和解なんて

牙を捨てた飼い犬の所業

絶望と動乱を掛けた狂気の沙汰は

地獄よりも 楽園の様だ

その四肢は踊る為に

踊り狂う為有るのだ!

人間に価値など無い

価値無き者同士の争いに

命の徒花を咲かせてみせろ!

法律も秩序でも 狂った奴が創ってる

まさに笑劇(ファルス) 不条理だけの起承転結

戦場へ!前線へ!そして死の淵まで!

命捨てた覚悟を示せよ!

忠誠を!従順を!そして其の魂を

全て捧げ勝鬨を上げよ!

さあ此処に築いてみせろ!

天に届く死体(ひと)の山に

木霊する憎しみさえ

掻き消す爆発音

Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!

Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!"

Aozora: I'm not gonna back down to protect my friends! I ain't running away anymore! Not this time!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD" is actually from the Symphogear mobile game known as XD UNLIMITED.


	4. Chapter 4:- Unstoppable

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 4:- Unstoppable

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 空へ… - Nana Mizuki

Aozora: I'm not gonna back down to protect my friends! I ain't running away anymore! Not this time!

Shiena: I really don't want to fight you, Aozora.

Aozora: I don't wanna fight you either but you leave me no choice! Not after what you did to my friends!

Shiena: Friends? -She'd then look back behind Aozora to see the girls- Them? Those Symphogear users have been causing chaos ever since their appearance.

Aozora: And your father ain't one of them?!

Shiena: My father died because he deserved it but your "friends" have caused a lot of chaos during their uprising!

Aozora: Is that so? Name one of them!

Shiena: Fine would not have appeared to attack if it weren't for the usage of Symphogears! The association of F.I.S would not have existed if no one knew the existence and use of Symphogears! That includes their beloved John Wayne Vercingetorix, aptly named as .

Aozora: The doc?!

Hibiki: You're wrong! We existed to stop them from destroying the Earth!

Shiena: I have lived for thousands of years! Ever since my father made me by using my mother's genes along with his own. I was not born by normal means like you people did.

Aozora: What? -A large spear would then charge down towards Shiena as Shiena would then reflect the spear away with her own spear as Kanade would then drop down next to Aozora- K-Kanade-san!

Kanade: Ao-kun! You all right?

Aozora: I'm fine but the girls behind me are unable to fight.

Kanade: What?! They just left the base not long ago!

Aozora: Shiena stole their voices and made them unable to sing, I can only assume that because she stole their voices, their gears were forced to deactivate because they can't sing.

Kanade: Oh yeah, the copy effect, huh? I totally forgot that she had that ability.

Shiena: Amou Kanade..

Aozora: Kanade-san, she said that she wasn't born by normal means, what did she mean by that?

Kanade: Spirits can be born the same way like all other Humans. Sex, pregnancy and then birth but she's special. She was born in the body of a 16 year old girl and with the mindset of a 20 year old genius. Shan wanted his offspring to be the descendant of the Spirits, so he and his wife: Maihime created Shiena Core Merkava as a different species of Spirit.

Aozora: A different species of Spirit?

Kanade: She's one of a kind, she's a Helios Spirit.

Aozora: Helios Spirit? What's that?

Kanade: A Helios Spirit is a deity of peace and chaos. They are like peacekeepers but only one had existed in the Spiritual Realm because Helios Spirits are extremely rare to come by and takes years to create, even Shan had issues with creating her in the past.

Shiena: I don't like it when people talk about my past.

Kanade: Hey, the boy wanted to know! Cut him some slack!

Shiena: I won't blame him for wanting to know but you could have asked my permission! -She would then jumped towards Kanade and swung her spear at Kanade as Kanade would then block the attack with her Gungnir. Shiena's spear would then slowly transform into a sword as Shiena would then draw out another sword from her back and attack Kanade strongly and kicked her, causing Kanade to fly back and crash into a building-

Aozora: Kanade-san! You little! Ah! -He was then pinned down to the ground by Shiena as she had grabbed his face the same way she did with Hibiki before and absorbed his energy from him- Mm?! Hm!?

Shiena: I don't want to hurt you so I'll do this peacefully. -She said as her eyes glowed bright purple after she had absorbed all of his energy and made Aozora deactivate his gear. It was then Shiena's outlook became different as she had become taller and more mature looking. As she looked at the palms of her hand, she saw a vision of a blonde male with a pair of goggles on his head and saw Chris inside as well- Akatsuki Kinji and Yukine Chris, huh? You two were dating?

Chris: H-How did you-?!

Kanade: She can get any information out of us from a single touch! -She stood up from the rubble as she was trying to walk towards Shiena but she fell as her gear would then disappear as she had taken too much damage-

Tsubasa: Kanade! -She got up and ran towards Kanade to help her-

Shiena: Seems neat. Hehe! I think I'll try something new.

Hibiki: D-Did her personality change?

Tsubasa: Personality switch?

Chris: To Hell with this bitch!

Shiena: Heracles. -Around her neck, a long grey scarf would appear around her neck as it extended out about 2 meters in length as Shiena's eyes glowed bright green and would stare at Chris- Now what can I do here? Maybe I'll head to Osaka to find this Kinji.

Chris: You..

Tsubasa: Yukine! Calm down! She wants you to get angry! Don't fall for it!

Chris: I know that! Just shut the hell up! -She yelled at Tsubasa as she would then glare at Shiena with the intent to kill as she watched Shiena put Aozora aside to keep him away from harm's way- You're soft towards guys but you're a real bitch towards girls now aren't ya?!

Shiena: At least I'm honest with my feelings and I don't have a rack that can crush a full grown man's skull.

Chris: What the fuck?!

Tsubasa: Yukine!

Shiena: Maybe you use that huge rack of yours to win Kinji's heart haha! I bet he only loves you for your tits and nothing else!

Chris: You...Goddamn..

Hibiki: Chris-chan! Don't!

Shiena: He's also quite good looking too, maybe I'll have some "fun" with him later tonight. -She said as she smirked cockily at Chris- He seems like a complete playboy too so I bet he'll screw around with any girl in sight~

Chris:...

Tsubasa: No! Calm yourself Yukine!

Chris: HE'S NOT A PLAYBOY! And if you touch him, I'll torture you to death, you stuck up whore!

Shiena: Watch your words, fatty!

Chris: Oh that's it! -Chris' entire body then glowed brightly as pieces of armour from gear would then appear on her. The armour pieces were all in white and red as she jumped up high into the sky as she grew bright transparent red wings from her back as she was in her X-Drive- I'll beat you to a pulp for insulting him!

Shiena: Try me, shorty.

-Chris would then sing her very first song "Makyū Ichaival" as thousands of missiles came out of her armaments and fired out towards Shiena-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

Tsubasa: S-She can sing again..

Aozora: C-Chris-san..

Hibiki: Her..Emotions?

-Shiena took a deep breath and swung her sword once at the missiles that were heading towards her and after she had swung her blade, all of the missiles would explode at the same time as the attack did not reach her-

Chris: -Her eyes widened as she saw that her missiles were instantly blocked- What the Hell?!

-Shiena would then start to sing her own song as she was singing the song "Rock On". As she was singing, the scarfs around her neck would then curl up to her neck closely as it would transform into two gattling guns that were the same designed as Kinji's guns-

Chris: Kinji's gattling guns?!

Tsubasa: Those belong to Akatsuki-kun!

"瞳の奥に潜む記憶が 音も無く拍動する

A new dawn 蘇る 果てしないストーリー

心の底に沈む野望が 迷いも無く躍動する

希望溢れる 失望にかられる 諦めることはお安い御用と

I desire. I desire

I\'ve got to find my devotion yet

誰もが憧れる無敵で無欠なような存在を

僕は壊して行く定めで

I am letting go 切り離していく過去

I will prove you wrong 忘れやしない傷跡

I am moving on ただ進んでいくと 僕は誓うよ

I\'ll show you how crazy life should be

やり場の無い虚しさが 僕に斬りつける

また同じ罠に負けんじゃないよ！

悔しさを忘れる為に 自分を今越える為に

I\'m gonna be a prodigy

疼き出す gravity をブチかまして GO!

Rock on!

心のすれ違いは 時に争いを生み出してしまうと言うけれど

その愛は全て貫いていく

I hear the hope inside 願う

I see the fire ignite 燃える

I feel the time is right 信じる者は導かれて…

誰もが手放すような命さえも

僕は永遠に君に捧げる

Just let go 痛み忘れて

Just be strong 未来を見つめて

Just move on ただ突き進む先には

光射すだろう

The arpeggio lives on

As life will go on…

Nobody knows

where the roads of today will lead

Nobody hurts

in a world where the love is there

Go on…

I\'ll show you how crazy life should be

やり場の無い虚しさが 僕に斬りつける

また同じ罠に負けんじゃないよ！

悔しさを忘れる為に 自分を今越える為に

I\'m gonna be a prodigy

疼き出す gravity をブチかまして GO!

Just go!"

-Shiena would then fire her gattling guns at Chris as Shiena's entire body started to glow. Chris would fly around to dodge the attack as she fired back her guns at Shiena but Shiena took all of the attacks like it was nothing as she just kept on firing back at Chris while singing. Partway through the fight, Soran jumped in and kicked Shiena away strongly-

Shiena: Ugh! What?! Oh?

Soran: -He got into his battle position as he had drawn out his sword from his left gauntlet and glared at Shiena- Have we met before?

Shiena: I guess we have. By the way, thanks for helping me with the directions before.

Soran: "Directions"..? -His eyes then widened after he remembered the girl that he had helped before- You!

Shiena: You got that right!

Tsubasa: Tatebayashi! Where's Kohinata and the others?!

Soran: Miku is keeping Tsukuyomi safe! Ayumu and Elfnein are protecting the base! Maria and Akatsuki should be here by now!

-A barrage of white and green knives rained down upon Shiena as Maria and Kirika jumped down and stood beside Soran with their weapons up as they were in their Ignite forms-

Soran: You idiots! Didn't Elfnein and Kinji tell you two that using your Ignite forms after our fight with Shan would be too dangerous for you both?1

Kirika: Desu desu! We know but we need to help desu!

Maria: Our Last Ignitions would take out too much of us!

Soran: You two require LiNKERs to support your fights, unlike the other three, they can use their Ignite Modules without much worry but you two on the other hand!

Maria: Soran! We know what we're doing!

Soran: Fine!

Shiena: The way I see it, I don't think you girls know what you're doing at all!

Kirika: What?! -She'd gasped as her eyes widened as she pointed at Shiena- L-Look..

-Everyone would look at Shiena as Shiena's nontraditional miko was changing form as her legs had two large leg armour pieces that were similar to Maria's leg armour but had only spikes on as Shiena's arms would then have black and white gauntlets and her hands became sharp as claws as she had grown a long mechanical black tail and a cape and was holding onto a long black axe-like spear as Shiena's hair changed colour from white to grey as it became short and her eyes glowed blue-

Kirika: Haru's black finish..

Maria: Jin's cape..

Tsubasa: Aozora-kun's spear..

Chris: Kinji's gattling guns.

Hibiki: Soran's gauntlets.

Soran: Ayumu's leg armour! You copied them?!

Kirika: She just copied all of the guys' gears desu!

Maria: But how?!

Soran: I'm not gonna stand here to find out! -He would then aim his eight tails as Shiena and fired multiple purple beams at her as it caused massive destruction around Shiena as she would simply dodge the beams- Tch! She's too quick!

-As Shiena was charging towards Soran, a bright beam of light would hit Shiena from above as it created a large explosion, Soran, Maria and Kirika would look up to see Chris had fired her rifle at Shiena from the sky-

Chris: Eat heat, you mad bitch. Wha-?! -Her eyes widened at the sight of Shiena as Shiena had jumped up to the sky after getting hit from the blast as Shiena was right in front of Chris-

Shiena: I don't like you, not a single bit but if I was a guy, I'd really love to mess you up to make you suffer! -She said as she grinned at Chris and raised her foot as she kicked Chris in the head as Chris fell and crash down to the ground but before she hit the ground, Soran jumped in and grabbed Chris quickly before she made contact with the concrete-

Hibiki: Chris-chan!

Tsubasa: Yukine!

Soran: Y-Yukine! Wake up! -Chris was unconscious after the kick as her gear would disappear in sight as she was in her normal clothes- A single hit..

Maria: She even withstood an attack from an X-Drive..

Kirika: She's even more stronger than Shan desu..

-Everyone then saw a little flash beside Shiena as there was a large explosion on Shiena as there were getting more explosions. The explosions were getting bigger and bigger as each second passed and after the 12th explosion, Shiena fell the ground and crashed into the concrete, the song "Immoralist" was then heard as the Symphogear users turned their attention to the sound as they saw Serena in her gear as she was singing the song-

Maria: Serena?! S-She had such power in her..?

Soran: W-Well..From what Jin said, during the time when he was in a different world with Serena, he saw that Serena has abilities that are just so powerful that it made it seem like she was cheating..

Kirika: That's not fair desu!

"Hey, can you hear me?

A fight at the edge together with you, a plainly miserable fight

Love is always an anarchism fight, my own immoral fight

I can't say goodbye, I'm no good

I don't get it, I don't get it, I don't get it myself

My feelings aren't about to disappear, even with how things are, they won't be gone

The more I think they're wrong, the more they accelerate

I'm already scared, but now I'll try to believe

No matter what I lose

I've decided to take your identity

Listen

I can not stop because I love you

Even when it's tomorrow

I can not stop because I want you

Even if I'm fated to disappear

I can not stop because I met you

There's no reason

I can not stop because I need you

to stop me

When I'm in front of you, I'm an immoralist

Hey

A fight at the edge together with you, a plainly miserable fight

Love is always an anarchism fight, my own immoral fight

Sadness, suffering, hatred, come to me

I'm ready to greet them anytime

It's strange that I've become able to think like that

Thank you for meeting me, I was able to get a little stronger

Because I'll give my tears to God

So please, give me freedom

Give me wings that can go anywhere

Let's go

I want to be with you forever

Even if it shouldn't come true

I want to be with you forever

Even if I'm attacked by something

I want to be with you forever

With how I am now

I want to be with you forever

I won't even take a step back

When I'm in front of you, I'm heroic

It's just, it's just I want to love you

Yet it's just, it's just tough

Reach, reach, reach there, reach, reach, reach there

Reach, reach, reach, reach, reach your heart

It's a little too heavy to hold this immorality of mine by myself

Whispering, 'I might as well get rid of everything already'

I sleep, but I always dream of nothing but you

Ah, even if the answer doesn't appear, I'll confront it

That's right, this is already the answer

that my heart, body, and everything derived from meeting you

I won't stop, I won't stop, I don't plan to stop

I've decided to take your identity

Now I'll fight for your sake

I can not stop because I love you

(P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I like you lots (P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I want to be with you forever

(P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I love you (P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I can not stop because I love you

Even when it's tomorrow

I can not stop because I want you

Even if I'm fated to disappear

I can not stop because I met you

There's no reason

I can not stop because I need you

to stop me

When I'm in front of you, I'm an immoralist

Hey

A fight at the edge together with you, a plainly miserable fight

Love is always an anarchism fight, my own immoral fight"

Serena: Heeeyyy! Are you guys all right?

Soran: We're fine!

Serena: Is she dead yet?! -She yelled from afar as she squinted her eyes to see Shiena slowly getting up from the ground as Serena's eyes widened- She's not dead yet!

Soran: You don't say?!

Serena: DUCK!

-Everyone would then duck down for cover as Serena pointed her daggers at Shiena from a far distance as the daggers transformed and combined together to form a rifle as Serena held onto the rifle and aimed her scopes at Shiena and fired multiple shots at Shiena. Shiena was then hit by small blinks of lights as she would then explode from each shot-

Hibiki: I-It feels like as if Chris-chan just lost in terms of firepower..

Tsubasa: Enough with the jokes! We need to retreat! -Tsubasa would then retreat with Kanade in her arms as Hibiki held Aozora and helped him and ran away with him as Soran carried Chris with the escort from Kirika and Maria. Serena would fire a few more shots as she would then quickly retreat as well after the 25th explosion. After the last explosion, Shiena stood up from the ground as she was bleeding and was hurt, she'd then look around her to see the damage around the city and saw that the Symphogear users were gone-

Shiena: Serena Cadenzavna Eve.. I don't recall her being a Spirit before.. -She'd sigh at the sight of the damaged area as she would then raise her right hand as her palm glowed bright blue as the damage would repair on its own and return back to its normal form as Shiena walked away to heal her wounds- God, this sucks.. I blame you Dad, this is totally your fault.. Jackass of a father..

-Back in the base infirmary as Ayumu was tending to Chris' wounds-

Soran: How is she?

Ayumu: A small fracture on her neck but she'll be fine. Thanks to Jin-san for giving me his recipe of medicine and healing, fatal wounds like cracked bones or any internal injury can be easily dealt with now. She just needs a few days rest.

Soran: Thank God, what about these three?

Hibiki: Am I going to die?

Soran: Don't be ridiculous! And don't ever say that ever again!

Hibiki: I-I'm sorry! I was only joking..

Soran: Saying that you'll die is not a joke that I'll slide. Your life is important to me after all!

Hibiki: -She'd blush madly as her eyes widened after hearing what he said as she got nervous and nodded- A-Am I that important to you..?

Soran: Of course you are, idiot.

Hibiki: -She'd smile happily as she tugged onto the blanket on the bed and blushed as she giggled softly-

Ayumu: Hibiki-san will be fine as well, she just needs to drink a few glasses of water for the next two days, that includes you too Tsubasa-san.

Tsubasa: Right, what about Aozora-kun? Will he be all right?

Ayumu: His phonic gain was instantly taken away so he needs to sleep to get it back. Take it as mana, it'll automatically regenerate on its own after awhile. Basically his blood pressure is low for now so he just needs to rest~

Tsubasa: Thank goodness.. -A phone call was then heard from Ayumu's computer as Ayumu clicked on a button as the screen turned on as it was Kinji on the screen-

Kinji: CHRIS-CHAN! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

Chris: -Her eyes widened after sleeping as she sat up quickly and got angry as she pointed at the computer screen- Shut the hell up! I can't sleep with you yelling!

Kinji: Ah! You're fine! Thank you lord! Who hurt you? Who was the girl who did this to you?! I'll hunt her down for ya-

Chris: NO! That bloody bitch is mine! I'll be the one that takes her down- Owh! Owh! -She cringed and put her hand on the back of her neck-

Ayumu: You should really lie down and rest or your head might fall off~

Chris: That's not a good joke!

Ayumu: Really? Elf-chan said that it was funny.

Chris: Oh so you practised your humours about us with her?

Ayumu: Yes.

Chris: This damn doctor..

Kinji: Anyway, I heard from Hibiki-chan that you got angry because she was mocking me and saying that I don't love you, huh?

Chris:..Y-Yeah..

Kinji: Thank you, Chris-chan.

Chris: -After hearing his thanks as she was lying down on the bed, she'd blush madly and said nothing-

Kinji: I'll be sure to come back as soon as possible so rest up for now. See ya~ -He waved his hands as the screen turned off-

Chris: -She mumbled softly to herself as she blushed- Y-You don't have to stress yourself out to come back here faster...You retarded blonde..

-Soran crossed his arms and looked out of the window as he was thinking of Shiena's power to copy abilities as Soran began to worry slightly.-

"Jin's cape, Haruka's finish, Kinji's scarves, Ayumu's armour pads, Aozora's spear and my gauntlets. A new type of Spirit called Helios, huh? The sort that can copy gears and steal voices. She's even more dangerous than Shan and any other villain we've faced.." -Soran said to himself as he looked over to Hibiki and saw her happily reading a manga as he began to worry about her safety- "Gungnir, the God killer. Too bad Shiena Core. Merkava isn't a God, if not this would have been over from the start.." -Soran thought to himself quietly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shiena has the ability to shift? She can change her entire form however she likes it, this ability allows her to perfectly disguise herself from the public if she's ever caught in a crime.


	5. Chapter 5:- My Hero

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 5:- My Hero

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 空へ… - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of police sirens was heard as the roars of car engines can be heard from the city streets of Osaka as there was a car chase. Four police cars were chasing after one car as there was a robbery from a bank, a man stick half of his body out at the window from the passenger seat as he aimed his rifles at the police cars and started firing his gun. As the criminal fired his gun, the bullets hit the police cars' wheels as the policemen were then stuck with flat tires as they were unable to pursue-

Robber 1: Hehe! Now that we have the cash, we can get whatever the hell we want!

Robber 2: Hold up! Something's behind us!

Robber 1: What?! -He looked back to see a golden velociraptor chasing after them as the robber's eyes widened as he panicked slightly- A freaking dinosaur?!

Robber 2: A what?!

Robber 1: You heard me! It's those things you see in Jurassic Park or whatever those movies are called from America!

Robber 2: Don't just stare at it! Shoot the damn thing!

Robber 1: Right! -He would then repeat what he had done with the cops awhile ago but as soon as he stuck his body out of the window, he noticed that the raptor was gone-

Robber 2: Uh..Dude..

Robber 1: Where did that lizard go?!

Robber 2: Bro!

Robber 1: Shut up! I'm trying to find him!

Robber 2: HE'S RIGHT HERE! -He yelled out loud as the first robber got back into the car and looked at the other side of the car and saw that the raptor was running alongside the car- I'm running at 120! How is it possible that this thing is that fast?!

Robber 1: I thought they can run at only 60km an hour!

Robber 2: That's not important right now! -He'd then turn the car to hit the raptor but missed as the raptor would screech at the driver and jumped onto the car as it started to scratch the roof of the car- Shoot that thing!

Robber 1: I'm on it! -He would then aim his rifle at the ceiling of the car and started firing up, the driver was not paying attention to the road and as he turned to look up ahead, his eyes widened as he panicked at the sight of another velociraptor running towards the car- Oh shit! -He'd step on the breaks as the raptor ahead would then breath flames out from its mouth as the car would then flip over from the sudden break and crash into a traffic light- Oh god..

Robber 2: So much for being rich, huh?

Robber 1: Shut up..

-The robbers were surrounded by bots and raptors as the police came. Back in the Osaka base that was near the beachhead. Kinji was in an operation room with Jin and Haruka-

Kinji: All right, 10 out of 12 criminals are down. Two more to go~

Haruka: Should I track them at night?

Jin: Nah, leave it to Kinji. His numbers leaves us with less work to handle.

Kinji: You guys are just lazy..

Jin: My job is to discuss the safety measures of the citizens of Osaka with the Prime Minister, your job is to keep watch of the entire city and Haruka's job is to protect the students from harm.

Kinji: Yeah but to do this for three whole days is just so...

Haruka: It sucks.

Jin: Yeah I know but we can't decline this job anyway. It's directly from the Prime Minister after all.

Kinji: So tomorrow we get to go back to the others, huh?

Jin: If you can find the last two criminals~

Kinji: I won't sleep tonight! I'll find them! If I can't, I'll have Haruka track them with his shadows.

Haruka: Call me when you need me.

Kinji: I wanna see Chris-chan!

Jin: Does she want to see you though?

Kinji:...Y-Yes! Yes she does!

Jin: You're being hesitant.

Kinji: She's a tsundere! I can't say no or I'll jinx it!

Haruka: But what if she really does not miss you?

Kinji: I'd cry. Literally.

Jin: I thought you always call her at night around 10?

Kinji: Y-Yeah..?

Haruka:...Yeah she misses you.

Jin: Yup.

Kinji: What?

-Haruka and Jin would then turn and leave the room as Kinji was confused-

Kinji: Sometimes I don't understand those two..

-Back in Tokyo in Hibiki's apartment. Hibiki and Soran were alone in the apartment as Soran was tutoring Hibiki-

Hibiki: "Allen thinks that Jessie is pretty.." -She was reading an English text in a text book as Soran and Hibiki were sitting around the kotatsu as their lower bodies were under it as they were keeping warm- S-Soran! I don't get this!

Soran: You just gotta translate it.

Hibiki: You make it sound so simple..

Soran: Well, it is hard at first but you'll get a hang of it.

Hibiki: Easy for you to say! You always study after all!

Soran: I had no choice but to study when I was in school because I had nothing else to do in life.

Hibiki: Are you saying that I have a lot of things to do in life that studying looks unimportant?

Soran: N-No..

Hibiki: Aww.. Oh! Where is Miku anyway?

Soran: She didn't tell you?

Hibiki: No, she just told me that she had to go out this morning.

Soran: She's over at Tsukuyomi's place.

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan's apartment? Why?

Soran: To take care of her.

Hibiki: Isn't Shirabe-chan capable of taking care of herself on her own?

Soran: Truthfully speaking, yes. She is capable of taking care of herself on her own but leaving a 15 year old girl in an apartment all by herself for a few days is dangerous.

Hibiki: And how is Miku being there gonna be useful?

Soran: Two people are better than one. As long as one of them isn't alone in the apartment, they'll be fine.

Hibiki: Yeah but Miku doesn't really fight except when she's only in her gear and Shirabe-chan is fragile too!

Soran: You have a point, which is why I had asked Amou to help too.

Hibiki: Kanade-san?

Soran: I asked Amou to help me watch over the two while I take care of you.

Hibiki: "Take care of me"...?

Soran: Yeah? Why?

Hibiki: N-Nothing! Nothing! -She blushed as she got nervous and looked back at her notes as she was thinking of him taking care of her in a different manner-

Soran: -He then took out his own book and started to read as Hibiki studied on her own. After 10-15 minutes, Soran was blinking slowly as he was getting sleepy, he'd then put a bookmark in between the page of his book and closed it and set it down- H-How are you doing?

Hibiki: I'm okay, why?

Soran: Is it all right if I rest my eyes for a moment..?

Hibiki: Sure but what did you sleep last night?

Soran: 3 A.M..

Hibiki: What? Why?! It's only 11 A.M. right now too! What time did you wake up?

Soran: 6:30..

Hibiki: You didn't get enough sleep.. You can rest if you want, don't mind me.

Soran: Sorry, I'll rest for a moment then..

Hibiki: Sure~ -Soran would lay down under the kotatsu as he closed his eyes and slept. Hibiki took out her phone and took a picture of him sleeping as she giggled softly and noticed that he had completely fallen asleep. Hibiki blushed slightly at the sight of him sleeping as she would smile and poke his cheek softly in his sleep as she spoke to herself quietly- Even when you're asleep, you're just so cute~ -She'd gasp as her eyes widened as she would then blush madly and look away and pull her hand back from poking his cheek- "W-What am I doing?! M-Miku is his girlfriend and she's my best friend! I shouldn't be doing that to him! It's rude! H-He already has Miku so.." -She thought to herself as she turned back to look at Soran and saw that he was snoring quietly and softly as he was sleeping like a child. Hibiki skipped multiple heartbeats at the sight of him as she blushed madly and watched him sleep- "Hnngg~! He's so cute!".

-Hours passed as Soran had slowly woken up as he was blinking a few times to clear his vision, as he was waking up, he felt a little tight as he then saw cleavage right up his face as he would blush slightly and look up to see Hibiki hugging him as she was also asleep-

Soran:..A-At least she doesn't smell like Maria after a workout.. -He said softly he smiled lightly and just let Hibiki be- Well, she has done a lot for me and everyone else, I guess she does deserve some rest.

Hibiki: -She began to mumble softly in her sleep as she hugged Soran even more so than before and snuggled up against him as she had planted his face onto her chest as Soran got embarrassed but did nothing- Sowan..Uhehe~

Soran: You're such a weirdo..

-FLASH BACK-

"I'm not perfect, I know that. I have been chosen to do many things in my life. Stop Fine, stop Miku, Kill Gods and even befriended my enemies and no matter how strong I try to be, I'll always get beaten down by someone else. I had always believed that words can stop fights but if that doesn't work then I'll use my fists! But as time went on, came to realise that both my words and fists did nothing to help prevent death until I met him. No excuses and no explanation to why he would always sacrifice his life to protect others as he would always do it without thinking ahead until he gave me a reason to see why he's willing to risk his life to protect everyone around him.." -Hibiki said to herself-

"I never really liked my life to begin with, so I thought that the best way to make use of my life would be to use it to protect others from harm's way, even if it means my death. I won't negotiate terms of peace with my enemies because they have their reasons and I won't beat them up to a pulp until they understand that what they are doing are wrong, but instead I'll let them decide their fate on their own while I use my life to make sure no one else follows their dark paths." -Soran said to Hibiki in the past when the two were training together at the arena before Soran had met Miku- "Tachibana, I believe that what you are doing is right and I respect you for that but I also believe that you could do so much more than just fighting and talking." -Soran said to Hibiki as he helped her up from the ground as he would smile up at her innocently as Hibiki blushed at the sight of his smile as it was the first time Hibiki had seen him smile-

"Hey Shorty, tell me. Why do you fight without asking your enemies what are their reasons?" -Hibiki asked Soran as the young short male would turn back and look at her as he wiped his face with a towel as he was sweating-

"Wouldn't it be rude to pry into their privacy? Besides, it won't be fair for me to take advantage of my enemies' reasoning and past. I'd rather fight them head on instead of seeking future knowledge about them." -Soran said with a smile on his face as he grinned and looked at Hibiki as the girl would then smile and start laughing at what Soran had said-

"It was at that moment, I totally fell for him. I always knew that he was cute and that he was so much more stronger and had more experience in fighting than I do, which made me come to realise that he was also more sweeter than any other guy I met. He's no coward like my dad or some straight forward musclehead like my Master(Genjuro) or insane like but he gave me a new reason to fight. To fight without judging and to care." -Hibiki thought to herself as she had opened her eyes slowly from waking up and was rubbing Soran's head softly as she hugged him and blushed-

Hibiki: Hopefully I'm not too late to properly tell you how I feel.. -She said to herself quietly and watched Soran sleep under her arms as she giggled softly and closed her eyes- "I'm sorry Miku, I guess...I still love him after all this time.." -She thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran and Hibiki share a greater bond than even Jin and Shirabe? Soran and Hibiki understood each other's feelings through their fighting and learnt each other's past from their songs.

Did you also know that Hibiki's feelings for Soran is much more stronger than how Miku loves him? Hibiki sees Soran as her hero while Miku sees him as her groom.


	6. Chapter 6:- Two Sides

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 6:- Two Sides

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 空へ… - Nana Mizuki

-The Symphogear users were all at the airport as Jin, Kinji and Haruka had returned back from their mission from Osaka-

Kinji: Chris-chan~!

Chris: Konji~!

Kinji: "Konji"?! -He stopped running towards Chris as they were in the airport entrance as Chris would run up to him and hugged Kinji tightly as she snuggled him and rubbed her face on his chest-

Chris: Hyuunng~

Kinji: What the hell happened while I was gone?

Miku: Ah, you can ask Soran that~

Kinji: Soran? What happened?

Soran: I gave her a "treat" this morning and after she ate one, she started chugging the other 14 treats.

Kinji: May I ask what are these "Treats" that you are referring to?

Jin: It's pretty obvious what it actually is.

Haruka: Crack.

Jin: I-I don't think that's what I actually meant..

Haruka: Weed?

Jin: We don't have that here, Haruka.

Haruka: I got nothing then.

Soran: Alcohol chocolates that Miku's mom gave to me as a gift. I had one awhile ago and I let Yukine have one too and when I turned my back away for a moment and looked back, I saw that the whole box was gone and that she's now...Drunk.

Kinji: So you made my girlfriend drunk?

Soran: Sorry..

Kinji: You are forgiven! Because Drunk Chris-chan is always the best!

Hibiki: You should've seen her just now~

Kinji: What happened?

Hibiki: I asked her if she wanted to follow us to the airport to pick you guys up and she said: "If Konji is going then I want some red bean paste buns!". Bwahhahaha! -She started bursting in laughter-

Kinji: What does picking me up have to do with red bean paste buns?!

Chris: Wed bwean pwaste buan...?

Kinji: I bought red bean paste rice cakes for you~

Chris: WED BWEAN!

Kinji: Ah she's so cute~ Isn't she cute, Jin-san~? -He looked back to see Jin was talking to Maria, he then turned to the side to see Haruka and Kirika had already left. Kinji then got slightly irritated- All the couples...This is just getting annoying..

-Hours passed later as Jin, Tsubasa, Soran, Maria and Shirabe were talking together about Shiena in the base meeting room-

Jin: She stole Chris' voice along with yours and Hibiki's?

Tsubasa: Correct. I fear that she may be even tougher to take down compared to Shan and his army of Spirits.

Jin: Didn't Kanade mentioned that she wasn't a Spirit but instead a Helios?

Tsubasa: Yes but I still don't understand what she meant by Helios. The weapons that Shiena wields are very similar to our Symphogears after all.

Jin: I've never seen this girl fight before, explain how she fights.

Soran: She can mimic our weapons and arms.

Jin: What do you mean?

Maria: Just recently, we saw her have one part of each male Symphogear user. She had your cape, Soran's gauntlets, Aozora's spear, Ayumu's leg armours, Kinji's scarf and Haruka's pure black finish.

Jin: Haruka's finish? His complete black paint patterns with blue outlines?

Maria: Yup, she had all of that.

Soran: That's not all, apparently she's able to change her entire outlook as well.

Jin: Her outlook?

Shirabe: Like disguise herself. She can change the shape of her body, hair and face to however she likes to completely disguise herself and to avoid getting caught from authorities.

Jin: That just seems so...Unfair..W-What else is she capable of doing?

Tsubasa: So far, that's all we know. She's shrouded in mystery and even with the assistance from the Witches and from Kanade and Serena, they only know very little of her.

Jin: W-Wait, hold on for a moment. When you said that she can steal voices, what do you mean by that?

Maria: I wasn't there to experience that part but from what Tsubasa and the others told me, is that she can seal of a Symphogear user's voice by cancelling them out from singing, thus forcing them to deactivate their gears because they can't sing.

Jin: A power that nullifies Symphogear, huh?

Tsubasa: When she stole Yukine's voice, she had Yukine's voice and when she stole mine, she was capable of singing songs that I sung in the past.

Shirabe: Kanade-san also said that she's able to get out any information from a single touch?

Jin: From a single touch?

Maria: Yeah, like for example if she were to hold your hand or even touch you by a little bit, she'll be able to look into our pasts and our memories as well as get any knowledge from us.

Jin: Then that means she knows where the base is!

Tsubasa: Indeed but she does not seem like the type that would charge towards her enemy's territory without thinking.

Jin: If this Shiena Core. Merkava is capable of such destruction and power over us, then we will have no chance in winning if we waste our time here!

Maria: Jin..

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Tsubasa: I understand how you feel, Satoru but with our forces so thin-out and weak, we cannot do anything but wait. Our X-Drives are harder to control than you think and we can last more than 5 minutes in our Ignite forms and even our Last Ignition forms slowly burns us of energy, even if we were to transfer all our powers to Tachibana and have her use her God destroyer weapon, I doubt it'll do that much damage to Shiena as she is no God nor Spirit.

Jin: Then I'll have Kinji run an analysis on this so called "Helios". Whatever it may be, we will take it down and protect humanity!

Maria: I'm with Jin! Even with so much restrictions on us, we have to fight back! I mean, that's what we always do!

Shirabe: If Nii-san if fighting then I will fight too.

Tsubasa: Then that settles it then. We'll go all out on Shiena the next time we see her.

-After their meeting, they left the office as Tsubasa went to discuss the matter with Genjuro as Jin and Maria and Shirabe went out. Shirabe was walking behind Jin and Maria as she watched the two talk normally like as if they were still dating, Shirabe said and did nothing as she just followed them as she did not want to leave Jin's side. When time passed, Maria stayed back at the base as Jin and Shirabe went back home together, as the two siblings reached home, Jin would rub Shirabe's head softly as the young girl would look up at him-

Jin: What's wrong?

Shirabe: Do you still love her?

Jin: Eh? N-No! Not at all, I mean, we've broken up so we can't love each other anymore now can we?

Shirabe: But you two were chatting like as if you were still dating awhile ago.

Jin: That's just normal talk~ We're adults, we can just not speak to each other just because of a break up and besides, we work in the same place after all.

Shirabe: But still..

Jin: Don't worry, even if we were to get back together, the chances of that happening is not more than 1%. I mean she wanted to break up in the first place so she can't be wrong.

Shirabe: Nii-san...

Jin: Yes?

Shirabe: You're very dense..

Jin: Eh? Eh?! W-What do you mean by that?

Shirabe: Nothing. -She'd sigh softly and walk past him as she went to her room. Jin watched her walk away as he got confused and scratched the back of his head-

Jin: It's really hard to understand her..

-Hours later as Jin was reading a magazine, the ground shook strongly as Jin quickly dropped the magazine and looked out of the balcony window to see what it was as he then saw an explosion-

Jin: What in the world..

Shirabe: Nii-san! It's Shiena! She's over there!

Jin: What?!

-In the midst of the explosion, Shiena was in her copied armour form of the male Symphogear users as she was holding onto civilians around her arms and back as she was running out of the flames. Outside the exploded building that was on fire were civilians that had escaped before the explosion and the fire department as they were extinguishing the flames with their water. Shiena jumped out of the flames with a large number of civilians on her back and as she landed to the ground, many of the people were surprised to see her as they were all shock, Shiena would then set down the people that she saved as she stood up and looked back into the flames-

Shiena: Why would the Alca-Noise act now? I thought they stepped down and became quiet after that Kinji guy took control of the entire city with his bots for protection..But why? -She asked herself as she was concentrating-

Woman: M-My son! Where is my son?!

Shiena: Your son?

Woman: He's not here! He should be somewhere inside!

Shiena: Don't worry, I'll find him!

Woman: Please! Please do!

-The blue outlines around Shiena's armour would then glow as Shiena began to sing a song as the people around her watched-

Fireman: She's singing?

Man 1: The Hell is she doing?! There is a kid in there?!

Man 2: Wait! What's up with her getup? It's glowing!

"Time has come to listen to the crying of their puppet souls

君がそんなにもっと樂をして

行き詰まった未来と合図

Words are strong, heart is dropped, scatter around and falls

偽りのcontact-everything

誘い込んだ傷が混ざる

誰も忘れた哀しみがfall out

※

偽名はただ凍る 希望のジレンマ

息削ぎ落とす行動も抑える

そう解っている答えなど捨ててしまえ

※※

Yeah get started breaking the row

See how it spreads out. It\'s beyond full real-ization

Yeah get started re-creating the world

Take my hands till the end, feel this raw emotion

※※※

bring it on down rock rock rock

shake it up up tap top top

cuz I know how to shout out my soul

bring it on down rock rock rock

shake it up up tap top top

cuz you know how to shout out your soul

I\'ve got a feeling. You must let me go

I wanna keep my faith forever

Words are alive, supporting us, connecting with the souls

I\'m gonna fight them all to let you go

I wanna seek my way to answer

Words are alive, supporting us, connecting with the souls

You know what? We look up to the sky, count on it.

And halos in the clouds light me up. Then I awake

In the heat, get fired up. You\'ll call my name

※※repeat

※※※repeat

※repeat

※※repeat

※※※repeat

Time has come to listen to the crying of their puppet souls"

Fireman: T-That's a nice song..

-Shiena would then jump into the flames and rushed in to find the boy. Within a minute, Shiena jumped out from the roof of the building and landed in front of the civilians with the boy in her arms as she set him down as the child would then run to his mother-

Woman: Thank you! Thank you so much!

Man: Noise!

Shiena: Stand back! -The Civilians including the firemen would then evacuate the area quickly as Shiena stayed behind. She'd draw out a long spear-like-axe as she attacked the Noise around her and as she was fighting, she stopped for a second as she would then jump back as knives and saws would hit the noise that she was fighting as Shiena looked up to see 6 Symphogear users as three of them were singing the song "Senritsu Sorority"-

"Where could it be? That echoing voice

Telling me to get back onto my feet

When did it start? To chime with my heartbeat

Show me your courage now...and head to the future!

I want to believe more

In my partners than myself

It doesn't sound like an easy task but

Please let me follow your every move

So I can stop feeling so weak!

The reason for

Strength is to fight

Against this drowning sensation

I've drunk up so much darkness

For my little body to handle

I have such a young soul

"Do your best!"

I want to accept

Those words you said

I want to try answering them too

This bond! Is our melody

Bundled up in a song that we'll punch into the sky

While wiping away these tears

I'll walk forward even more than before

With all these wounds, you'd think I should have fallen apart by now

But the phrase "do your best!" keeps me on my feet

I can't fly

When I stand tall

Is a lie

So just keep walking

Look behind yourself

But only if

You definitely

Don't fully turn around!

Don't let anyone else

Determine your limits

Because you are here only for yourself

It is over? Once you've decided

Make sure to ask your heart!

The sound

The wind

And these laughing flowers

Are all what support me

I can't do this alone

I have a role to fulfil

"Do you best!"

Are words you convey

By screaming at my side

As I am prepared

Never! Say you are alone

Because it's time to awaken the power sleeping inside you

Connecting with you wherever we are

I wonder if I can go beyond the past?

Whenever you feel frustrated or upset

Use the password "do your best!" to cheer up

This song

We share is

To help

Spin each other's dream

And to place

These emotional

Feelings

Into our hearts!

Where could it be? That echoing voice

Telling me to get back onto my feet

When did it start? To chime with my heartbeat

Release it and move on to the future

I can't fly

When I stand tall

Is a lie

So just keep walking

Look behind yourself

But only if

You definitely

Don't fully turn around!

Someday

You will believe

You can be

Strong!"

-Maria, Shirabe and Kirika landed in front of Shiena with Jin, Kinji and Soran as they would then charge after Shiena and attack her mercilessly. Shirabe spun her large buzzsaws at Shiena as Shiena would simply break them apart with her axe, Maria charged a powerful beam and fired her HORIZON†CANNON at Shiena. Shiena was about to get hit by the beam as she would then use her tail as her tail would then split up and transform into a claw as it would charge up a beam and fired a bright blue beam at Maria's own attack and as the two beams collided with each other, it created a massive explosion. Kirika jumped down and swung her sickle at Shiena and threw her chained star at Shiena and pushed her back-

Kirika: It's over desu! You have nowhere to run!

Maria: Give up now and we'll take you in without hurting you!

Shiena:.. -She looked around her as she was surrounded by more Symphogear users as Chris, Haruka, Miku, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Kanade, Aozora, Serena, Ayumu and Tsubasa Alter appeared and surrounded her-

Aozora: Shiena-san, don't make us do this! You're better than this!

Shiena: My mission is stop you people from creating more harm..

Soran: Wrong! Your very existence is creating more harm for the people in this world!

-Shiena would look down to see a crack was under her foot, her eyes widened as she would then quickly jump as the ground that she had just stood on exploded as a giant golden scorpion rose through the ground and grabbed her by the body with its pincers-

Kinji: All right! We got her!

Jin: Restrain her!

Haruka: Aye. -He would then throw out his bonds at Shiena and use it tie her entire body as Shiena dropped her weapon and struggled to get out of the bonds-

Shiena: Ugh! L-Let me go! You're making a mistake!

Jin: There are no mistakes! -Tsubasa Alter got behind Shiena and stabbed her neck with a syringe with green liquid in it, causing Shiena to go unconscious as her gear disappeared on sight-

Tsubasa Alter: Go to sleep.

Serena: What now?

Jin: Kinji, Ayumu, I want you two to run a full analysis on her and when you're done, we can make use of the information to fight any other enemies that come and fight us.

Kinji: What do you want us to do with her after that?

Jin: Kill her.

-Everyone's eyes widened after hearing what Jin said as they were shocked-

Maria: Jin! What are you saying?!

Hibiki: K-Kill her..?

Soran: Jin, I hope you know what you're saying..

Jin: If the continue to live in our world with such power, we'll all die and I'd rather not risk that.

Maria: Are you insane?! Even though she's a Helios, she's still a person! You're just asking them to kill her?! Just like that?!

Jin: Then you tell me, what should we do with her? Keep her locked up in the base and wait for her to break out and repeat the chaos all over again?

Maria: N-No but there should another way other than just killing her!

Jin: You tell me not to kill even though we killed Shan and many of his Spirits, you girls also killed people before, now haven't you?

Maria: B-But..

Jin: , Fine and many more! They were people too!

Shirabe: N-Nii-san! Please..

Jin: Shirabe..

Tsubasa: I for one agree with Satoru. We should kill her. -Tsubasa said as she pointed her sword at Shiena-

Kinji: I'm with Jin-san on this.

Ayumu: Me too.

Haruka: Leader is always right.

Kirika: Desu desu! I'm with Jin-san too desu!

Kanade: I'm also with Jin on this one. She's too dangerous to be kept alive.

Tsubasa Alter: Indeed, she has powers that can destroy the whole planet if she wanted to.

Soran: Well, I do not want her to die.

Aozora: Me neither!

Hibiki: Yeah! She should have a choice!

Miku: T-That's right! She should decide for herself!

Serena: M-M-Maybe she can change, Jin! W-What if she's like Junko-san or even me? Spirits like her can change too!

Haruka: She's no Spirit.

Kirika: She's a Helios desu! She's dangerous, Serena!

Shirabe: I don't think this is a good idea, Nii-san. Killing her would just make you even worst than a murderer. You won't give her a chance..

Jin: I have done many things in my life that I hated doing but if I have to protect everyone around me, I'll be willing enough to kill a few people to save millions. -He said as he looked at Shirabe-

Kinji: Looks like everyone has a side to join! What say you, Chris-chan?

Chris:...

Hibiki: Chris-chan don't..

Chris: As much as I hate that little sly bitch, I would not go as far as to kill her without her saying a thing or two first. I'd want her to decide her own fate rather than we decide it for her!

Kinji: Chris-chan..

Jin: Then we'll lock her up in the base after Kinji and Ayumu analyse her and we'll discuss this matter there.

Maria: I can agree with that, for now..

-Maria, Shirabe, Hibiki, Miku, Soran, Serena, Aozora and Chris were worried as they watched Jin, Kinji, Ayumu, Haruka, Tsubasa, Kanade, Kirika and Tsubasa Alter walked away with Shiena in the Scorpion's pincer-

Hibiki: M-Maria-san? What is the plan?

Maria: I don't know, I just hope that it does not resolve in killing that girl..

Soran: With Diablos being a completed relic, Jin overpowers everyone in the entire base.

Miku: What are you saying, Soran?

Soran: There may be a possibility that we will have to fight them to see who is correct and who is wrong..

Shirabe: To fight Nii-san.. -She began to worry as she watched her brother walk away as she would then whisper to herself quietly- I don't want to fight him and Kiri-chan...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Did you know that with Diablos being a completed relic, Jin has the ability to even summon an entire demon to fight by his side and kill anyone in sight, no matter how strong they are. Jin is capable of mass destruction like Soran and Hibiki and is swift and agile like Tsubasa and Kirika but is just as intelligent as Maria and Ayumu. Satoru Jin's power is on par with Shiena's.


	7. Chapter 7:- Redo

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 7:- Redo

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: ''Reset'' ~''Thank You'' Version~ - Hiroshi Yamaguchi

-In the base meeting room, all of the Symphogear users were discussing the matter of Shiena Core. Merkava-

Maria: So you're saying that she deserves to die because she may be a killer and that her father had already killed millions?

Tsubasa: Satoru is correct, a daughter of an all powerful former god that tried to destroy the entire planet does not deserve to live!

Kanade: Exactly! Besides! If she's kept alive, who knows what might happen next!

Hibiki: B-But we should at least ask her and see if she's actually gonna follow her father's footsteps! And if she doesn't, we don't have to kill her!

Ayumu: And if she does?

Hibiki: T-Then we'll...We'll..uh..

Soran: -He'd lightly push Hibiki and step forward as he would slam his hand on the steel meeting table. From slamming his hand strongly, the table shook as it nearly bent over and caught everyone in the room by surprised- Look, as much as I disagree with Jin's decision in killing her, I would really like to discuss this matter through normal means without killing anyone.

Kirika: Then what is your idea desu?

Soran: We determine her innocence by questioning her.

Jin: Questioning her as in?

Miku: Interrogate her and have her speak the truth to prove her innocence and to see if she deserves to live or to die.

Kinji: I don't know..

Jin: Kinji. Your thoughts?

Kinji: It could work but I also doubt that it could.

Jin: Explain.

Kinji: She's a Helios type Spirit, the one and only new Spirit that is extremely powerful in all senses. Which means both physically and mentally speaking. In other words, she may not even break a sweat or even lose her cool if we tried to interrogate her by force. Considering what Alter-chan has told us about Shiena's past in the Spiritual Realm, you can bet your entire life that she has seen many more things than we have and go through much more worse as well..

Kanade: Well that's one point down, Shiena is the so called "Peacekeeper" in the Spiritual Realm after all and she has fought against over millions of Spirits that are much more larger than she is and much more menacing than any other foe that we all fought from our pasts.

Tsubasa Alter: Back in the Spiritual Realm, Sakamoto and I would always watch Shiena from a distance to make sure she does her job as the Peacekeeper.

Jin: The Witch Major, Sakamoto Mio?

Tsubasa Alter: Formerly, she was killed by Torano Satomi-san.

Jin: Ah I see.

Serena: I-I may not know much about her because I did my work inside the capitals but I do know for a fact that Shiena has considered a rebellion against Shan.

Jin: A rebellion? Against her own father?

Serena: Well yeah! There are actually Spirits that despise Shan but are unable to do anything because they were all under control by him or either Maihime.

Chris: Ahem!

-Everyone then turned their attention to Chris-

Chris: We're supposed to be discussing about her death! Not her past! You guys love to change subjects, huh?

Jin: I'll interrogate her then.

Maria: I'll be joining you too, Jin! I want to listen to her words with my own ears.

Jin: So be it. -He said as he got up of his chair and turned as he walked out of the meeting room as Maria followed him out. Everyone got slightly worried as they watched their two oldest members leave the room-

Kirika: I-I have a bad feeling about this desu...

Kanade: No kidding, I know I just met the two a few months ago but their presence here is quite...

Kinji: The King & the Queen, they overshadow us just by standing right in front of us.

Kirika: Desu desu!

Hibiki: To think that they'd be so intimidating together too..

Soran: Jin has always been intimidating from the start, especially when it comes to work but Maria is the polar opposite of Jin.

Tsubasa: Indeed, unlike Satoru, Maria is less defensive and does not kill without proper intentions.

Miku: Then the one who is changing the whole group is Jin-san then..

Hibiki: D-Do you think that Jin-san will attack Maria-san?

Kanade: Likely..There's a chance..

Shirabe: NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE ALL WRONG! -Shirabe shouted at everyone as she snapped and glared at everyone as she was tearing up. Everyone was looking at Shirabe as they were all shocked and surprised-

Kirika: S-Shirabe! T-That's not what Hibiki-san meant!

Shirabe: Nii-san is kind, sweet, caring, warm and a gentle person! He won't attack Maria! I know that for a fact!

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan.. I-I'm sorry..

Shirabe: You all just think that Nii-san is just a heartless and cold leader..

Soran: That's where you're wrong Tsukuyomi! I have been by his side for far too long to think that he's heartless!

Kinji: That's right! Jin-san ain't someone who would attack an innocent!

Haruka: Do not think of him lightly.

Ayumu: Jin-san is who we trust the most.

Chris: You guys..

Tsubasa: Looks like he won your hearts, what say you Aozora-kun?

Aozora: ... I can't say that I trust any of the guys here.

Soran: What?

Miku: W-What do you mean by that, Aozora-kun?

Aozora: Soran-san has killed a person with his bare hands in the past, what made you all think that he won't do that again? Kinji-san is the most secretive person in the Order Patch, we can't tell for sure if he's lying or even telling the truth to begin with! Ayumu-san may be one of our greatest doctors but what if he had planted something into through his medicine to make us believe that they are trustworthy? Haruka-san appeared out of nowhere and could kill any one of us at night if he wanted to! Then Jin-san overpowers each and every one of us! He could kill us all at any moment!

Soran: No! We are not like that!

Miku: What are you saying, Aozora-kun?!

Kirika: Haru won't kill anyone desu!

Hibiki: Our Doctor isn't evil! And you know that!

Tsubasa: C-Calm down everyone, Aozora-kun is stating an example.

Aozora: No, I'm not, Senpai.

Tsubasa: W-What..?

Aozora: I'm stating the truth here! I can never relax around the guys and no matter how hard I try to trust them, I just can't!

Kinji: Aozora. Why don't you tell me. Who was the one that brought you into this group?

Aozora: Y-You did..

Kinji: And who took care of you until now?

Aozora: T-Tsubasa-senpai..

Kinji: Exactly. If I wanted to do something bad with you and the girls, I would not have let Tsubasa-chan take care of you! Let alone train you! Instead, I would have forced you to join the Order Patch instead of S.O.N.G! But I didn't do any of that now did I?

Aozora: But it's still a fact that you are still keeping secrets!

Kinji: Of course I am. It is to maintain the order of both groups from ever causing problems in the future!

Chris: Kinji.. What are the secrets?

Kinji: Eh? -He looked over to Chris to see her looking at him angrily as she had crossed her arms- C-Chris-chan..

Chris: You trust me, don't you? I'm sure you could say it..

-Kinji would then turn his attention to Soran as the young short male would then wave his hand at Kinji and sighed-

Kinji: F-Fine..If Soran permits it then I'll say it. T-There is a slight chance that we'll have to fight another opponent in the near future..

Hibiki: Another opponent? Who?

Kinji: The Supreme Commanders of the United Earth Federation..

Tsubasa: THE U.E.F?!

Chris: Senpai, who is the U.E.F?

Tsubasa: They are not one person, they are the entity of the entire world itself.

Miku: Entity of the entire world?

Soran: The U.E.F. As known as: The United Earth Federation. It's a federation of powerful armies that formed an alliance together to protect the whole world from utter destruction.

Hibiki: So they're doing the same thing like us?

Soran: Wrong, we are only fighting against a few groups, they are fighting against armies of Aliens, monsters, demons and even Gods!

Kanade: What do you mean by Gods and the others? Aren't we fighting Gods too?

Kinji: The U.E.F consists of 10 different armies, all of them with special attributes that gives them certain advantages over wars. The first nation is the Nakamonozo, the army of Night itself. The Nakamonozo's logo is a Reaper with angelic wings. Their speciality is ambushing with their dark powers. Their soldiers are all menacing looking and are extremely powerful, they're much more tougher than my bots..

Serena: What are the other 9?

Soran: The Thundra Empire, Novus Empire, Titanium Army, Varients and the Obsidian Army.

Chris: I thought you said there were 10, why did you only mention 6?

Kinji: The other 4 armies perished in an onslaught war a few decades ago before we were even born. Apparently the other 4 armies were fighting against an Alilen swarm and they got outnumbered by the Aliens until the other armies came and eradicated the invaders.

Chris: Huh, is that all? I thought it was gonna be more serious like Jin is gonna kill someone here if someone pisses him off or something.

Kinji: What? No! Jin-san is no murderer! Trust me! He doesn't kill unless he has no choice but to.

Tsubasa: Has he killed anyone before?

Soran: No. The one with the most kills is Kinji and I. We two have actually killed people in the past.

Miku: Even so! You're still you! -Miku would then hug Soran tightly and squeezed him-

Kanade: Anyway, let's just hope that the two are all right, right Shirabe? Shirabe? -She then looked around to find Shirabe and noticed that Shirabe was gone- W-Where did she go?

Kirika: DEATTTHH! SHIRABE IS MISSING DESU!

Ayumu: Kidnapped?!

Chris: What?!

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan!

Serena: S-Shirabe-chan!

Haruka: She just went out.

Everyone else: Oh.

-In the confined space below the base, Maria and Jin were watching Shiena behind the glass window as they watched her sit down on a pillow as she was in a traditional Japanese room and was drinking Sake. Shiena's outlook has also changed as she now had long white hair with red stripes and fox-like ears above her head-

Jin: She really made herself comfortable..

Maria: Tell me about it.

Jin: Shiena Core. Merkava. I have a series of questions to ask you. -Jin said as he knocked on the glass as Shiena looked over to him and raised her hand-

Shiena: Ask away.

Jin: What is your purpose here?

Shiena: In this realm?

Jin: Yes.

Shiena: That, I don't know.

Jin: What?

Shiena: When I came to this world, the only thing I knew was that I was forced to come here from the death of my father: Shan. Although I was summoned here, I was not given any objective or purpose.

Maria: No motives?

Shiena: Mmhm.

Jin: How can we trust you?

Shiena: Because a real bad guy would break out of this glass cell and kill everyone in sight. My father would have done that if you did this to him.

Maria: She's right, Shan would have done that but she did not, maybe she's actually a good person.

Jin: Words can also be lies, I do not want to trust someone like that.

Maria: Jin, you're being stubborn.

Jin: What's your point?

Maria: God, you're always like this..

Jin: I beg your pardon?

Maria: You're always so stubborn, you can be such a real pain in the neck when you don't want to listen to people!

-Shiena awkwardly watched the two argue-

Jin: Am I now?

Maria: Yes! Even now you are a real pain to deal with! Why can't you just let the girl go and make a truce?!

Jin: You can never be too sure, Maria. No matter what, the only people you can trust are the ones who are willing to die for you and I have made up my mind, I'll personally kill this so called "Helios" myself. -As he was about to enter the room where Shiena was in, a bright light shined behind Jin as he looked back to see Maria in her gear as she had her knife pointed at his head- What do you think you're doing, Maria?

Maria: Stopping you from killing her.

Jin: By killing me?

Maria: If I have no choice then I'll kill you to protect her!

Jin: Then you are no different than me, Maria.

Maria: Shut up! Shut up! I do not want you to kill her! Just leave her be!

Jin: Or what? -He asked as he turned around to face her with his arms up-

Maria: Or I'll make you regret meeting us girls. -She said as she had the tip of her short sword on his chest as she glared up at him with intensity as Jin seemed worried but was keeping his cool as he said nothing-

Shiena: H-Hey! You guys are friends! You shouldn't be fighting!

Maria: You be quiet. I've always find Jin to be cute, romantic, handsome, charming and extremely caring but the most annoying part about him is his obsession with being protective! I hate it when you resolve things to protect your friends and family by killing!

Shiena: B-But he's not wrong..

Maria: I do not want to hear anything from you, Shiena. Right now I want Jin to step down!

Jin: Maria..I..

Maria: GET DOWN! -She yelled at him loudly as Jin got down to his knees with his arms up as Maria had her blade on his forehead-

Jin: I hope you know what you're doing..

Maria: From now on, I'll be watching over everyone. Not you, me. I'll take care of them and do a better job than you!

Jin:..

Maria: Ugh, I really hate doing this but I've always held it in! Especially when you had to sleep in the same apartment with Shirabe!

Jin: W-What?

Maria: Whenever I recall back to you going back home with Shirabe, I would always get paranoid that you'd do things behind my back with her! I hated doubting you but whenever I look back and consider the fact that you and Shirabe have always been so closed, I would get paranoid. It also annoys me to see that you were always with her more than me! Even when I was working or taking breaks at my idol jobs, I would like to receive a few calls or messages from you at least! But I got nothing! NOTHING!

Jin:..

Maria: But I did get one thing from you. To see you going out with Shirabe like as if you two were on a date.

Jin: Eh?

Maria: I saw! When you two went out, Shirabe was sitting by herself on a bench and was getting hit on by a few guys, you came in and saved her then I saw you kiss her.

Jin: You were there, huh?

Maria: I was on my way back home from grocery shopping until I saw you two from a distance! I know it would be okay for siblings to share a few kisses but you two aren't even related! Not by blood or anything! Even if you say that she's your step-sister, she's not! Not even on paper!

Jin: But I..

Maria: Quiet! I would never want to forgive after that day but I thought otherwise because I actually loved you so much back then! I thought it was okay for you two to kiss but the more I think about the more it angers me! -She'd then drop her blade and fell on her knees as she started to tear up and cry as she placed her hands on her face-

Jin: Maria..

Maria: Jin.. -She'd slowly look up at him as she scoot over to him closely and put her hands on his face as she spoke to him softly- Please Jin...I really really do love you a lot..So much more than anything the world could throw at me but I just don't want to see you be with Shirabe... And I really don't want to yell at you but I just had to let it all out..Please..J-Just stay with me and Serena instead.. W-We can start from the bottom again and redo it..

Jin: I..

Maria: Please Jin, just..Leave Shirabe... -She was closing her eyes as she moved her face towards his and planted a kiss onto his lips as she passionately kissed Jin on the lips as she cried. From the kiss, Jin lightly pushed Maria as he looked at her and Maria looked back at him with a confused look on her face- W-What's wrong..?

Jin: I...I-I'm sorry but I can't just leave her...

Maria: -She'd start to tear up as she cried and started hitting his chest lightly as her armour was disappearing- Y-You're so mean! Mean! Mean! You idiot! Dummy! Stupid! Playboy! Siscon! Tall fatty! Drunk! Y-You're just so... -Jin would then hug Maria and pet her head softly-

Jin: I'm sorry..

Maria: I hate you...Idiot.. -She quickly got up as she looked at Jin angrily as she was still crying and walked back down the dark hallway as she went out. Jin stood up as he looked back to see Shiena as she was looking at Jin with a worried look on her face-

Jin: What?

Shiena: I'm sorry for listening.

Jin: -He was surprised to hear such an honest apology from his enemy as he'd then sigh softly- N-No, it's not your fault. It was our fault for talking about our private life here..But thanks to her, I may change my opinion of you.

Shiena: Eh?

Jin: Perhaps you are a good guy but..I'll still need to talk to you. Soon.

Shiena: R-Right, gotcha..

-Jin would then walk out of the room and went down the dark hallway and as he did, he looked at the side to see the other hallway and looked down and saw Shirabe was sitting on the ground as she had curled up and hugged her legs. Jin's eyes widened at the sight of her as he got down to her-

Jin: S-Shirabe, why are you here?

Shirabe: To find you..

Jin: So you waited for me, huh?

Shirabe: Yeah but you were with Maria..

Jin: You listened?

Shirabe: I'm sorry..

Jin: No, I'm the one who should be apologising, I'm sorry for making you listen to our argument. -He said as he was about to hug her but before he could, Shirabe held onto him by the shoulders and looked at him closely. Jin's eyes widened at the sight of Shirabe as he had noticed that Shirabe was crying as well, Jin's heart broke at the sight of Shirabe being sad as he immediately held onto her hands and put them on both of his cheeks as he would then slowly put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes- Don't worry, I promise. I will never leave you.

Shirabe: Promise? You really mean it?

Jin: Yes, I do.

Shirabe: Then.. Kiss me..

Jin: K-Kiss you..? -He blushed as he looked at her-

Shirabe: If you won't leave me and that you p-promised to be by my side, I'd want to have your kisses.. -She said to him as she blushed. Jin slowly nodded shyly as he closed his eyes and slowly moved his head towards hers, Shirabe pouted as she got impatient as she would then hold onto his face and pressed her lips on his and passionately kissed him. As the two were kissing, Shirabe would slowly release his face and wrap her arms around his neck as she would start using her tongue to kiss him as she moaned softly while kissing him-

Jin: -He did nothing but kissed her back as Shirabe slowly pinned him down to the ground and continued kissing him in the dark dimmed lighted hallway as he'd moan softly from the kiss as their tongues were being pressed by each other's- S-Shi..rabe..

Shirabe: Ah...Mm..N-Nii-san.. -She moaned and said his name softly as she forcefully french kissed him as she was blushing madly. After the kiss, she'd slowly pull back as she was sitting on top of him, the sight of their saliva connecting onto each other's lips was visible as the two would look at each other as they blushed madly- I love you, Nii-san.

-Jin smiled happily and pulled her closer to him as he would then kiss her lips once more and after the kiss, Jin would hug Shirabe tightly in his arms and held her closely as he spoke out to her softly-

"I love you too, Shirabe."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the mentioning of the "Supreme Commanders" is actually a foreshadowing? Although it has not been confirmed yet.


	8. Chapter 8:- Gold & Tune

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 8:- Gold & Tune

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: Draft Folder - Yoshino Nanjo

-7 A.M. in the morning as Shirabe was getting changed in her room, she was putting on her socks. After she had put on her socks, she'd then walk out of her room and head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as Jin was still asleep. Within the passing half an hour as Shirabe was almost done making breakfast, she was then hugged by Jin by surprised from behind as Shirabe was startled at first as she would then pout lightly and look back at him with a little blush on her cheeks-

Jin: Good morning~

Shirabe: Jeez, Nii-san, you scared me there. What if I dropped the knife and cut myself?

Jin: Then I would've healed you with Diablos' powers~ -He said as he continued to hug her as he'd chuckle softly-

Shirabe: Well, breakfast is almost done so why don't you shower first?

Jin: Sure thing. -He said as he let go of her as he went to the shower room as Shirabe continued with her cooking but before Jin entered the shower room, he turned back to Shirabe and kissed her cheek softly and turned back to the shower room as Shirabe would blush from the sudden kiss and smile happily-

-Within the passing hours after the two had finished their breakfast together, Jin and Shirabe would sit together closely on the couch as they watched the TV with Tsubasa on it as she was singing the song "FLIGHT FEATHERS"-

"A sensation like déjà vu, a platonic love like a restraint.

I'm wishing that our overlapping memories are reaching you.

It's like we were drawn to each other by gravity without a single millimeter of distance.

This song shot in the very center of my heart.

Embrace me... With this sin...

We shall make a promise as our hands entwine.

Please, my star... Somehow, now...

Ah, play the wind of traveling wings.

Now, it's starting! This starting symphony will become a legend from here on out.

This live concert of light is our synchronicity.

Now, let's make an amazing miracle happen. We just have to at least touch it.

I'm sure it's a story as simple as that. Believe in my road.

Hoist justice in the sky, an emotion that stays true to it's innocence.

I'm praying that this sparkling melody will come true.

I stretch out this one octave, chasing after your hair I see blowing behind you.

The place where teardrops go are those eyes I searched for.

Don't disappear... Ah, at the least...

Don't rush the memories inside my heart...

Let's make your eternal shine... Into a gemstone...

With this one wing on my back, and without crying, I swear to you.

Now, I'm breaking it! Let's break this wall and send this message to heaven.

This true power that connects us is our synchronicity.

Now, I'm flying! Until the edge of my dreams, my heart staying the same.

Your voice tells me, "You're not alone".

Now, it's starting! This starting symphony will become a legend from here on out.

This live concert of light is our synchronicity.

Now, let's make an amazing miracle happen. We just have to at least touch it.

I'm sure it's a story as simple as that. Believe in my road."

Shirabe: Nii-san. What do we do now?

Jin: Sleep? I mean, it's our day off after all.

Shirabe: N-No! I meant with us.

Jin: What do you mean?

Shirabe: W-We're not dating right?

Jin: That depends if you want to.

Shirabe: Eh? D-Did you say that you want to date me?

Jin: No but I thought the whole: "I love you" thing from yesterday was already a starter.

Shirabe: I-It was? I didn't know!

Jin: It wasn't? I don't know..

Shirabe: N-Nii-san! I don't understand!

Jin: Me too.

Shirabe: S-So..Are we actually dating?

Jin: Well.. -He'd slowly push Shirabe down to the couch and pin her down as he looked at her closely- That depends if you really want to date me.

Shirabe: W-What do you mean?

Jin: I'm everything what Maria said. I'm stubborn and overly protective so I'll be very strict..

-Shirabe blushed as she was pinned down but she'd then smile at him happily and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips softly-

Shirabe: I think you being stubborn is cute and that you're strict makes you dependable and trustworthy.

Jin: So it's a good thing then?

Shirabe: Too me it is. -She smiled innocently and passionately at Jin as he would then blush at the sight of her smile as he skipped a heartbeat, Jin would then move down closer to Shirabe as he kissed her lips lightly as he closed his eyes but when he kissed Shirabe, the girl would change the form of the kiss to an intense erotic kiss as she used her tongue to play with Jin's tongue as she kissed him. The two blushed madly but continued without being hesitant as Shirabe moaned softly from the kissing as there was a tear drop coming down from her eye- Ah...Mm.. -From the long minutes of kissing, the two stopped as Jin pulled back and looked at her and saw Shirabe's shy expression on her face as he would then move downwards to her and kiss her neck as Shirabe squealed softly- Ah! N-Nii-san..T-That's-Ah!...Ha...

-Shirabe moaned and squealed softly from the kisses as she bit her lip to control herself from moaning any louder but Jin would slowly pull her shirt down to strip her as Shirabe did nothing and let him do so as she'd slowly unbutton his shirt in return of stripping her. After Jin stopped kissing her. Shirabe had hickey marks on the side of her neck as the two would look at each other lewdly as they both stared into each other's eyes as they were blushing madly and were half naked although Shirabe had her bra on but Jin was completely topless, the two were breathing heavily as Shirabe would speak out to Jin-

Shirabe: N-Ni...Nii-san..! -She said loudly as she would get up and push him back and pin him down instead as she french kissed him once more as the two were moaning from the kiss. Shirabe would slowly undo Jin's pants as she was kissing him with her eyes closed while Jin was preoccupied with Shirabe kissing him intensely. After she had undone his pants, she'd pull it down as it revealed Jin's boxers, Shirabe would then pull back from the kiss as their connecting saliva was visible on both of their lips-

Jin:..Ha...Ha.. -He was breathing heavily and was blushing madly as he looked at Shirabe while looking embarrassed- Y-You're so aggressive.. I-I'm not used to that..

Shirabe: I-I love you a lot Nii-san.. I really really love you...

Jin: M-More than Kirika..?

Shirabe: More than Kiri-chan!

Jin: You're so sweet. -He said as he smiled at her passionately as Shirabe would then get down and pull his boxers down as Jin would blush madly and pulled it back up by force- W-What are you doing?!

Shirabe: Eh? We're gonna "do it", right..?

Jin: Y-You're 15 years old! You're not legal!

Shirabe: It's fine if the one who is underage wants it~

Jin: I guess- wait no! No it isn't! It's not fine! The kisses are extremely erotic enough to turn me on!

Shirabe: R-Really? Did Maria's kisses turn you on before?

Jin: Her kisses are very innocent so no, I won't get turn on by it unless it was meant to intentionally turn me on!

Shirabe: My intention was to turn you on to begin with so now that you're turned on, why don't we just "do it"?

Jin: Because I don't want to go to jail! I don't want to be the guy that got into jail because I "did it" with a 15 year old girl!

Shirabe: I-It's our private life, Nii-san! Nobody's gonna watch us unless we let them watch us!

Jin: W-What does that mean?

Shirabe: D-Doing it in public and outdoors..?

Jin: -His eyes widened as he gasped loudly- H-How?! Why?! Who taught you all of these things?!

Shirabe: I learnt most of it myself and Kiri-chan explained it to me mostly.

Jin: Tch! As expected of the Akatsuki Twins, they're dirty in a pair and they're spreading their lewds towards the whole group quickly!

Shirabe: C'mon, Nii-san.. Y-You started it first by pinning me down anyway..

Jin: I-I..T-That was a joke! I wanted to scare you and tease you but you came at me with a deep kiss and startled me when you started to f-french kiss me..

Shirabe: Yet you liked it?

Jin: Y-Yeah I do! Because ever since we did it before last time, it was rather...Addicting..

Shirabe: -She blushed madly after hearing what he said as her eyes widened- A-Addicting? N-Nii-san you pervert..

Jin: Eh?!

Shirabe: Although, I am one too, thanks to your influence.

Jin: My influence?

Shirabe: Mmhmm~ Your very presence could change everyone's thoughts and expressions, including mine. So whenever we're alone, a little part of me gets excited and I get goosebumps but in a good way.

Jin: T-Then what would you have done by now?

Shirabe: Strip naked.

Jin: D-Don't! Oh God.. You scare me..

Shirabe: I thought you did it with Maria before? Since she kept bragging about you being the best in bed..

Jin: T-That was our first time doing it! We didn't it again after that!

Shirabe: Has she asked for it after you both did it?

Jin: Once or twice b-but...

Shirabe: Nii-san.. I thought you would have more guts..

Jin: It's nudity! It's showing your entire nude body to the opposite sex and your lover! It's embarrassing! Literally!

Shirabe: Yet I'm not that embarrassed by it..

Jin: You're different! You're not me!

Shirabe: Of course not, I'm not you. We're different people after all, Nii-san. -She said as she moved closer to him and laid on top of him and then sit on top of him as she had her hands on his chests and was looking down at him-

Jin: "Oh God! This is something that I did not pay attention at all! I didn't expect Shirabe of all people to be aggressive! I always thought that Maria was the type that wanted to do it the most because she's more older and mature, so I would assume that sex to Maria would be a casual thing but for Shirabe who has no experience in it at all is so much more aggressive than my ex-girlfriend!" -Jin thought to himself as he got paranoid as he would then speak out to Shirabe- But it'll hurt! It'll hurt a lot because it's your first time!

Shirabe: No it won't.

Jin: Eh?

Shirabe: Because it's you Nii-san.

Jin: W-What do you mean?

Shirabe: No matter what you do, you can never hurt me. Whatever you do to me will always make me happy.

Jin: "Hnngg! She's so adorably straight forward! I love her so so sooo much but she also scares me!" -Jin thought to himself- S-Shirabe..

Shirabe: Besides, even if it does hurt, Diablos' powers could nullify the pain and make it feel more like sweet stimulation.

Jin: "Shit! She's right! How did she know about my cheat when I did it with Maria?!" -He thought to himself once more as he got paranoid- R-Right..But still..

Shirabe: No "buts", I want you Nii-san. -She said as she moved forward and kissed him deeply to distract him as she'd slowly pull down his boxers and erotically kissed him as she moaned softly from the kisses- Mm..! Mmmahh! Mm! Ah...!

"Ah, I hope I won't go to Hell for this." -Jin thought to himself-

-From the passing hours as it was noon, Jin was sleeping on his bed as he was under the blankets of his bed, he'd blink a few times as he woke up slowly and looked around, he felt a little cold as he would then look to the side of his bed to see the shape of a person as he'd then pull the blanket up and saw Shirabe in the nude as she was sleeping and was hugging him as he was also nude-

Jin: -He'd then thought to himself- "I can't believe that it wasn't a dream.."

"Nii-san..."

-Jin heard Shirabe say his name softly as she was asleep as he'd smiled happily and hugged her tightly and kept her warm as it was raining heavily outside. Outside in the city in a restaurant that's not far from Jin and Shirabe's apartment, Maria was looking out of the window to see the rain as she seemed to be in deep thought and was depressed, she'd then look forward ahead of her to see a mature man with blonde hair in front of her-

Man: Maria? Is something wrong? Are you not pleased with the date?

Maria: N-No I'm fine! It's quite all right! Trust me. -She said with a smile on her face as she'd then thought to herself- "This isn't working.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Did you know that out of all characters in the story of Symphogear in this fan fiction line, Shirabe is the most lewdest person out of everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9:- The Great Return

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 9:- The Great Return

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 純白イノセント - Hikasa Yoko

-Maria was looking out of the window to see the rain as she seemed to be in deep thought and was depressed, she'd then look forward ahead of her to see a mature man with blonde hair in front of her as she was in a restaurant with a man-

Man: Maria? Is something wrong? Are you not pleased with the date?

Maria: N-No I'm fine! It's quite all right! Trust me. -She said with a smile on her face as she'd then thought to herself- "This isn't working.."

Man: You seem worried, is there something wrong? I-I mean I know this is our first date but if you'd like to speak, I would be glad to be your ear.

Maria: T-Thank you but I'm good, a-anyway! Now that we're done eating, why don't we head back? Why not go to your place?

Man: M-My apartment? Sure! Of course! Let's go then!

-The two got up from their table seats and headed out together as Maria followed the man back to his apartment. Within the passing minutes as the two reached the man's apartment, Maria was impressed at the sight of a rich apartment as it was twice the size than her own apartment, she'd then make herself comfortable by sitting down on the couch as she looked around the apartment and was still amazed by the sight, the male would sit next to Maria as the two would hold hands as Maria looked at the man in the eye closely-

"Ah, this feels different..A lot different.." -Maria thought to herself as the male would kiss her neck softly as Maria breathed heavily from the kisses as she was then pinned down by him on the couch as the two were holding hands, as the man was looking at Maria, he'd slowly move down towards her as he was about to place his lips on Maria's but she'd push him back lightly as she held her arm and look away from him as she was beginning to sweat-

Maria: I-I can't...I can't do this..

Man: I-I'm sorry! I guess I rushed things too quickly but I thought you have experience..

Maria: W-What? Ah, I'm sorry but I can't do it with you. -She said straightforwardly to the male with an honest expression on her face-

Man: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Maria: Because y-you're not...

Man: I-I'm not..?

Maria: Because you're not Jin! -She said loudly to the male as she blushed madly-

Man: W-Who's Jin? -He asked as he began to worry-

Maria: He's the man I truly l-love! I still can't forget about him!

Man: D-Didn't he break up with you?

Maria: I choose not to believe those words! -She said as she quickly got up from the couch and walked out and left the apartment- Good bye!

Man: B-Bye..Bye..?

-As Maria was in the elevator, she crossed her arms and thought to herself-

"I really really do love Jin! And I miss him too but with Shirabe in his eyes, it'll be hard for me to get him back..I-I'm sorry Shirabe but I want my Jin back! I'll do whatever it takes to get him back! But..I don't know where to start.." -She thought to herself as she was in deep thought, when the elevator reached down to the lobby, she walked out of the apartment building as she then looked down to her feet and kept thinking until her eyes widened as she looked to her left to see the road that was leading back to the base- "Kinji! He's the only person who understands how I really feel about Jin! He can help me! I know he can!" -She said to herself quietly as she smiled happily and headed back to the base as she started to sing the song "Junpaku Innocent" softly-

"Even if I cry… Even if I cry…

I won't stop striking at your chest

I'll sing this beat -life-

Let's go forth, so I can be myself

To the tomorrow where I can call "me" with a high voice

I drew a map of the future on the pure blue canvas of the sky

Imagination isn't unrealistic, it's the energy to break through the shell of 0, uh…

The traces of the sound of beating wings comes from the back leading me

What was it I thought I saw…?

Pure white innocent, a new world

"I like your song," it's embarrassing

But my mood rose

"My dreams have begun," now that my heart has decided

Light blooms before my eyes

I dropped the meaning of something, the echoes of scattered voices

The roar of life here, it's transmitted like telepathy

Just one drop of love is fine, with this power I received

Raise the volume and dash, scatter and spread

Fly away into the blue sky, with the resonating wind

With persistence alone, you won't be able to fly

Those two wings taught me that

The solo recital -CADENZA- that's born from trusting each other

It suits the me right now

It's fine to be lost

Isn't that just like me

There isn't a day not like that

Not a day…

The ground suits me

I don't have a trace of splendour

But… But… But!

Even if I cry… Even if I'm sobbing…

I won't stop striking at your chest

I'll sing this beat -life-

It's fine to go forth, so I can be myself

To the tomorrow where I can call "me" with a high voice

That is "strength""

Kinji: W-What? W-What did you just say? -Kinji asked as looked up at Maria as she had arrived to his office not long ago after awhile-

Maria: I want to get Jin back but I need your help.

Kinji: I-I heard you the first time but...What?! You want to get back together with him?!

Maria: Y-Yes! I do!

Kinji: But..He's dating Shirabe-chan..

Maria: I-I know! But still..I want to be his girlfriend!

Kinji: This is not "To Love-Ru"! It's not like he can get together with two girls and marry them both! If you girls were aliens and you took him back to your home planet, I'm sure it'll work out but not here! Nu-uh! Never!

Maria: "To Love-Ru"?

Kinji: It's an old manga series. A-Anyway! What I'm trying to say is that I think you're a bit too late.

Maria: But I..

Kinji: I would really love to help you but you and I both know how Shirabe-chan acts around Jin-san. She's extremely lustful towards him and she's obsessed with him too, it's like all of her obsession with Kirika-chan just died and it converted to Jin-san instead.

Maria: Y-Yeah but I really still do love him..

Kinji: You can't do NTR! It's bad! It makes up for good and interesting stories that are really nice to hear but is also depressing at the same time!

Maria: N-NTR?

Kinji: Don't ask! It's bad!

Maria: But anyway! Please! Please Kinji! I really really do need your help! I can't stop thinking about him! I just...

Kinji: Hmm? -He looked at Maria as his eyes widened at the sight of Maria getting teary as she held both of her hands and was looking down-

Maria: I-I...I just want to be with him again..I miss holding his big warm hands and his hugs.. I miss his kisses and I miss talking to him..

Kinji: F-Fine.. I'll help you..

Maria: T-Thank you! Thank you so much, Kinji! I really owe you one!

Kinji: You owe me a lot of things since I've been helping you ever since you first started dating him.

Maria: I'll treat you to something when you're free~

Kinji:... Wait no! I'll personally message you what I want! It's gonna sound disgusting to you but hey, I'm a man with needs too.

Maria: O-Okay..?

Kinji: Anyway, I'll try to think of something so why don't you just head back home and rest first? I'm sure you had a rough day with your date.

Maria: H-How did you know I went on a date?

Kinji: -He pointed at the monitor screen beside him as Maria scooted over his desk to see the screen and saw multiple screens of surveillance cameras all over the entire country of Japan- My bots see everything.

Maria: Wait, what's that? -She pointed at a screen as there was something odd in it-

Kinji: I'm still trying to see what it is, anyway, just head back, okay?

Maria: R-Right, and thank you! I really mean it!

Kinji: You're welcome~ -Maria smiled at Kinji happily as she was thrilled to get help from Kinji as she walked out of the office. After Maria had left the office, Kinji's smile disappeared as he looked back at the computer screen and clicked on the screen with his mouse cursor with the odd object shown in the cameras as he zoomed in to see it- What in the hell is that thing? -He started typing on his keyboard as he was commanding his bots from the office, Chris would then enter the room as she came into the room with a bag of chips in her hand as she was eating it-

Chris: Hey! I just saw Maria, what did you two talk about?

Kinji: Personal stuff.

Chris: You're keeping secrets from me again!

Kinji: R-Right..Sorry but I'm a little busy here..

-Chris was surprised to see him act extremely serious in front of her as she would then walk over to him and stand next to him and looked at the computer monitor that he was looking at-

Chris: T-The hell is that thing?

Kinji: I don't know..

Chris: Where is it at?

Kinji: Akihabara.

Chris: Akihabara? Of all places?

Kinji: The town of electronics...

Chris: I'll head down there.

Kinji: Sure thing. -Chris put down the bag of chips on his table as she would then walk out but before she did, Kinji called out to her- Chris-chan! Wait!

Chris: What?

Kinji: Take Tsubasa-chan with you.

Chris: Why her?

Kinji: Just in case..

Chris: Right, I'm on it. -She said as she nodded and left-

Kinji: You might need Tsubasa-chan's blade after all.. -He said to himself quietly as he continued to stare into the computer screen-

-In the middle of the street of Akihabara, there were policemen and bots surrounding a giant 20 meter length in height metallic silver egg. There were bots and policemen pushing the civilians away and making sure they don't get near the egg as they were keeping them safe, there were a few bots that were investigating the egg from the outside as they were unable to crack it open-

Bot 1: Be on full alert, this could be a new form of Alca-Noise.

Other Bots: Yes sir.

-As one of the bots investigated the egg, one of them rubbed its hand on the side and saw a logo of lines that were forming a design of a bird. The bot that investigated had its eyes glowing as it panicked and ran back to the other bots and yelled loudly-

Bot 2: Run! This belongs to the Me- -Before the bot could finish its sentence, the sides of the egg would split open and smash down onto the ground as it killed some of the policemen and the bots as the civilians started to panic and scream as they ran. two giant worm-like machines crawled out of the hatch metallic egg as the worms were machines as they were completely silver in armour painting, one of the worms opened its mouth as the head transformed and formed back into the head of a dragon with three eyes as there were drill parts that started to form around its neck area as it started to dig a hole under the ground as the other worm would join and dig a large hole as well as the two machines started to create an earthquake in Akihabara-

Kinji: The Mega Mecha?! -He panicked and yelled as he stood up from his seat and began to sweat- H-How?! They should be dead! W-Wait.. -He looked back behind him to see the monitor as he pressed on a few buttons on his keyboard as the monitor screen changed its camera location to the moon as the camera zoomed in into the shattered part of the moon and saw blinks of lights moving as the lights were coming out of the broken shard of the moon. Kinji gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of hundreds to thousands of egg pods heading down towards Earth as they were launched from the Moon- The one place I would not have checked, huh? Of all the places, it had to be the goddamn moon! -He pressed on a red button on his keyboard as it sounded off the alarm in the entire base as Kinji would then walk out of his office as he held onto his crest- Chris-chan and Tsubasa-chan will need all the help they can get..

-A giant steel worm would rise from the ground after destroying multiple buildings by causing an Earthquake as it would then roar loudly with its mechanical roar and as it roared, a powerful beam of swords would hit it but did not damage it as it turned its direction to the source to see Maria in her X-Drive mode-

Maria: I don't know what's going but when I heard people saying that there were monsters in Akihabara, I couldn't help but come to see the situation myself!

-The worm would stare at Maria as it's one cyclops-like eye would glow brightly as it stared at Maria-

Maria: Intimidating and strong but not strong enough!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Mega Mecha are actually old enemies of the Order Patch and have the longest history within the Order Patch's archives of war. The Mega Mecha have been fighting against the Order Patch for a total of 1 year without rest and nearly destroyed the entire Earth with their swarms of machines.


	10. Chapter 10:- Favours

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 10:- Favours

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 純白イノセント - Hikasa Yoko

-Ten minutes before the evacuation alarm was set off, Maria was walking down the street as she heard someone talking and listened from a distance as the ground began to shake from an earthquake-

Guy 1: W-Whoah..W-What was that?

Girl 1: An earthquake and it was quite strong too..

Guy 2: Hey check this out! -He said as he pulled out his phone and showed it to his friends-

Guy 1: "Giant robot worms destroying the town of Akihabara"?! What the hell is this?! Is it even real?

-The the large screen on one of the buildings then showed the news of Akihabara being attacked by the worms as Maria looked up and saw the news-

Maria: People are dying there.. I'll be the one to prove to Jin that I'm stronger than anyone else! -She said to herself as she ran off to an alleyway and made sure no one was around. She'd then hold onto her crest and sang her activation song-

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

-After she sang the song, her crest split opened and transformed Maria's gear into its X-Drive form instead of her normal form-

Maria: W-What in the world?! W-Whatever then, the stronger the better! -She said as she jumped up high and flew all the way to Akihabara-

-As Maria flew to Akihabara, she saw one of the worms rising up from the ground as she would then point her right arm gauntlet at the worm and fire a beam of blades at it as she hit it but did not damage it as it turned its direction to the source to see Maria in her X-Drive mode-

Maria: I don't know what's going but when I heard people saying that there were monsters in Akihabara, I couldn't help but come to see the situation myself!

-The worm would stare at Maria as it's one cyclops-like eye would glow brightly as it stared at Maria-

Maria: Intimidating and strong but not strong enough! You will be my lead to get Jin back! Hyaa-?! -Before charged after the worm, a large number of pods came crashing down in front of her as it all landed around Akihabara. As the pods crashed down onto the ground and landed, the hatches would open up as they unleashed a large number of Alien-like machines from within the pods as the machines started to slaughter the people around the area, it was then a large number of Alca-Noise appeared from the alleyways and started attacking the bots as they managed to destroy a large number of the machines but the Noise were dying from the attacks of the machines. Maria watched in confusion- W-What in the world is going on?!

Chris: Maria!

Maria: Chris?! -She looked to the side to see Chris riding on top of her rocket with Tsubasa behind her back- Tsubasa!

Chris: Take out the silver bots! The others will lead the civilians out to safety!

Maria: Where's Kinji's bots?!

Chris: They're currently fighting down below in the city but Kinji said that he'll be on his way here to help us!

Maria: What's going on anyway?!

Tsubasa: We don't know but we do know that we must protect the civilians!

Maria: Then we'll fight together!

Chris: -She jumped off of her rocket and took out her crossbows and fired a large barrage of arrows at the silver bots as she used her "Billion Maiden" to wipe out the numbers but after she destroyed over hundreds of them, their numbers continued to increased as the machines were swarming around Chris- Damn it! No matter how many I kill, they just keep coming!

Tsubasa: Indeed, they're much different than Noise!

Maria: They were killing Noise just awhile ago but they seem to be weak against the Noise too.

Tsubasa: What? The machines were weak against the Noise?

Maria: Yeah but the machines overwhelmed the Noise!

Chris: Then we'll have to overwhelm these damn metalheads with our strength! -She transformed her one crossbow into a giant cannon-like bow and fired a barrage of arrows as she used her "Giga Zeppelin" on the machines and destroyed over thousands and cleared the path- Hell yeah! Eat shit-..? -As Chris was getting excited, the machines were coming out of the alleyways as there were worms rising from the ground as they all stared at the three Symphogear users and surrounded them- Ah hell..

Tsubasa: You had to ruin it, Yukine. You just had to.

Chris: Shut up! You didn't do anything!

-The sound of deep electronic waves was then heard as the machines were communicating by making static and siren-like noise. The girls were starting to panic as they did not know what to do as Maria was in her normal gear form as her X-Drive had depleted its energy usage.-

Maria: A-Any bright ideas, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Y-You're the older one, why don't you decide?

Maria: I'm not as wise as you!

Chris: You both are pissing me off! Shut up!

Tsubasa: You are really rude, Yukine.

Chris: You can kiss my ass if you think I won't act rude towards you.

Kinji: I'd gladly oblige to that! -The sound of Kinji's voice was then heard as the machines were confused from the source of the sound, from the alleyway, over a few hundred bots were run over by a giant black transport car as it would then start to transform into a giant robot as it started attacking the machines as Kinji jumped out of the back of the bot as he was in his gear armour- Status report?

Tsubasa: They continuously swarm the entire city of Akihabara no matter how many we kill.

Chris: Yeah! They're endless!

Maria: Kinji, what are they?

Kinji: Just to simplify things, they are soldiers of the Mega Mecha. One of the strongest and oldest enemies of the Order Patch.

Chris: You mean the independent army that was made by kids?! I thought you said that they died!

Kinji: They are dead! Trust me! They are but I did not expect their machines to live on for this long to have a mind of its own to create an army to strike back at us!

Tsubasa: Well, we should be grateful that they didn't attack us when we were busy dealing with Shan and his army.

Kinji: They were setting up, the Mega Mecha is not a simple army. They are extremely unpredictable.

Maria: More so than you?

Kinji: Yup.

Maria: W-What? R-Really?

Kinji: Yeah. They outsmarted me, Jin-san and Soran. More than we can imagine too..

Chris: How?

Kinji: Let's just say that they do things that normal people would not do. Die recklessly and waste it all in one shot.

Chris: S-So you're saying that this one full scale invasion may be their plan to completely destroy the planet?

Kinji: Oh hey, you got it right!

Chris: This is no joke! What about the other countries?!

Kinji: The other armies can handle them, the Mega Mecha is only strong because of their cunning strategies and their numbers, other than that, they are more easier to deal with than Shan and his army of Spirits.

-A giant metallic drill rose from the ground behind Kinji as it had the body of a snake, as it rose up from the ground, its drill head would split open apart as it revealed the head of a metal dragon with three eyes as it roared powerfully and loudly at Kinji-

Kinji: Their Racuas never change. Head armour drill with the entire body as a drill as well. -He was unamused as he looked back to see the machine-

Chris: A Racua, huh? That's one hell of a name. -She said as she smirked and fired her missiles at the machine. As the missiles hit, the attack did not kill the Racua as Chris' eyes widened- W-What?! Why?!

Kinji: All Mega Mecha machines are explosive resistant, which is why they can take on grenades, tanks or any sort of explosive head on without taking much damage or any damage at all. Machine guns could work but it'll take awhile to actually kill them off so the best way to kill the machines is this. -He said as she snapped his fingers as a giant Scorpion came rushing out from the alleyway and knocked the Racua down as it destroyed the Racua with its pincers and its tail-

Tsubasa: Oh? Melee them then, huh? My type of play.

Maria: S-She's getting excited..

Chris: Ugh, she becomes a total pain in the ass whenever she gets excited.

Tsubasa: Akatsuki-kun. May I?

Kinji: By all means. -Tsubasa grinned as she drew out two swords and charged after the machines and went to destroy them as Maria would join up with Tsubasa as she started to sing the song: "Stand Up! Ready!"-

"How many times must you cry? How many times must you fall apart?

It's a very (it's a very) large number (large number)

Not that it matters...

"PRIDE" or stylish accessories

I don't need them (I don't need them), I prefer taking them off

My friends are either clenching their fists

Gripping their sword or drawing their bow

They're always there running ahead of me to show me the way

(Stand up) no more tears

(Stand up) no more grief

(Stand up) no more pain

(Stand up) with this power

I'll change through singing!

To know the true meaning of strength

I've gonna accept my weakness and take flight into the present

I'll overcome 1000 injuries 1000 times

To prove to them that I didn't run away

I will stand up on the days I was defeated

Accepting all of them

I will show heaven (by screaming)

That this is who I am!

Every time I had fallen to the ground, I tasted the earth

I just (I just) noticed (noticed)

How high the sky is...

I have no wings, so more than anyone

I yearn for them and chase higher and higher

The moon and the sun are one in my heart

They're always there to support me through the future

Looking up, I stretch my hands out for hope

(Stand up) I'll stand my ground

(Stand up) Taking a breath

(Stand up) I speak out

(Stand up) I will show you

This is how I live my life!

Anyone can go to their limits

But I have already surpassed mine

I can't even tell you by how far

Just that it's more than a miracle

I gotta keep being myself

Hold onto who I am

That is what my silver arm has decided (I'll risk my life)

For these bonds I made!

I've cried...and cried

I've cried until all was dry

(Stand up) get soaked

(Stand up) carrying

(Stand up) a heavy weight

(Stand up) With is heart

I'll sing like a warrior!

To know the true meaning of strength

I've gonna accept my weakness and take flight into the present

I'll overcome 1000 injuries 1000 times

To prove to them that I didn't run away

Now, with the courage to carry through

Now, with the strength that I've seized

I will show heaven (by screaming)

That this is who I am!"

Chris: W-What now?

Kinji: You wanna make out?

Chris: -She'd blush madly as she walked up close to him and put her hands on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and moved forward to kiss Kinji-

-The vision went completely black as Kinji sat up straight quickly on his office chair as he had just woken up-

Kinji: A-Ah! Ah God! W-What happened?!

-Maria would then enter his office room as she seemed exhausted-

Maria: K-Kinji, I..I need your help..

Kinji: Woah..Deja vu.. W-What is it?

Maria: I want to get Jin back. I want to be his g-girlfriend again..

Kinji: W-Wait..What?! O-Oh God. -He quickly went to look at his computer screen to check on the cameras and he went through the monitor in Akihabara and saw no evidence of the Mega Mecha pods. Kinji then sighed in relief as he smiled and looked back at Maria- S-So you were saying?

Maria: I want to get Jin back..

Kinji: But why?

Maria: I-I can't get him out of my head! I still love him.. Besides! N-No matter how many times I try to get him out of my head, I just miss him more after that..

Kinji: Is that so? But you do know that he's dating Shirabe-chan now, right?

Maria: Eh? H-He is?

Kinji: Ah crap.. -He face palmed as he sighed, as Kinji regretted saying that to Maria- Y-Yes..Yes he is.. They're both dating..

Maria: I see..

Kinji: I'm sorry, Maria-san but if you tried to get Jin-san back, you're just gonna hurt yourself even more because he loves Shirabe-chan now and you know how Shirabe-chan is around him. Naughty and over protective.

Maria: Yeah... I know..

Kinji: If you're desperate to get him back, maybe you can suggest a threesome?

Maria: -She'd blush madly as she looked at Kinji with a flustered look on her face- A-Are you insane?! A-A..A threesome?!

Kinji: I bet Shirabe-chan wouldn't mind because she'd get to screw with boyfriend either way.

Maria: Y-You make it sound like she's extremely dirty..

Kinji: She is!

Maria: How would you know?!

Kinji: Kirika-chan told me that Shirabe-chan said that she wanted to do all sorts of things to Jin-san.

Maria: Seriously?

Kinji: Yeah! I won't say what she wants to do but you get the idea.

Maria: R-Right..

Kinji: I'll see what I can do but just control yourself okay?

Maria: W-Who do you think I am? Kirika?

Kinji: Hey hey! I know that my little sister can be desperate for a lot of things at most times but at least she ain't horny like you!

Maria: Wha-?!

Kinji: You heard me!

Maria: Ugh..Fine, whatever..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji seeks attention from Chris because he knows that Chris will spoil him whenever they're alone.


	11. Chapter 11:- Missed

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 11:- Missed

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 純白イノセント - Hikasa Yoko

-In the early morning in the Cadenzavna sisters' apartment, Maria was in the kitchen making breakfast as Serena was still sleeping in her room. Maria was preparing an English breakfast meal for herself as well as for Serena as she was singing the song "Brave Heart" that Jin would normally sing in his Symphogear form. After she set down the food on the dining table, she'd walk over to the glass door that led her out to the balcony, she looked outside to see the city-

Maria: -She'd sigh softly as she gaze upon the sky- I wonder what's Jin doing right now.

Serena: Oho~? Miss him right off the bat~? -She said to Maria as she smug at her older sister as Serena had just woken up-

Maria: Wha-?! S-Serena! -She blushed madly as she got embarrassed- How long were you s-standing there?

Serena: Ever since you said "I wonder what's Jin doing right now."~

Maria: -She got mad at Serena as she blushed madly out of embarrassment- Serena! -She'd then look down at her own feet as she felt something was beside her foot, her eyes then widened at the sight of a cockroach as she would then scream loudly- AHHH!

Serena: E-Eww! A cockroach! Maria! Kill it!

Maria: I-IT JUST TOUCHED ME! -She yelled out loud as she ran around the room- Serena! Get rid of it!

Serena: I never killed a bug in my life!

Maria: Time for you to start learning!

Serena: You should learn to kill one yourself too!

Maria: I can't! I don't know how!

Serena: Then what should we do?! -The two got close to each other as they saw the cockroach would then open its back up and started to fly around as the two girls would scream bloody horror- Ahhhh! C-Call Jin! Call Jin or someone to get rid of it!

Maria: -She'd quickly grab her phone on the coffee table and quickly called Jin- P-Please pick up, Jin!

-Back in the training grounds in the base of S.O.N.G. as Shirabe was battling against Shiena as they were training together while Jin and Kinji watched the two girls train from a distance-

Kinji: So you decided to let her live, huh? What happened to the whole: "We should kill her!" personality from you?

Jin: A change of heart, I guess. She's nicer than I thought too. She's honest and caring.

Kinji: Reminded you of someone special?

Jin: Well.. -He crossed his arms and watched the girls fight as he looked back into his memories to see the image of Maria- I guess..

Kinji: You got a lot on your hands, Jin-san but to be honest, I really think that it was a good idea to let Shiena-chan live and you even found her a home to stay in.

Jin: It's what I needed to do for her.

Kinji: Well, should you watch over your little girl?

Jin: Hm? -Jin turned his attention back to the girls and saw that Shirabe was fighting Shiena intensely as Shirabe was singing the song "SUPER VOYAGER"-

"A tough heart that cuts the future to pieces

A voyager that pierces through the ends of space

I want to chase it anywhere

Making someone look for a thrill is heart-pounding

Because I want to eat a lot of such as dreams and love

It burns more like dream and love

Feeling friendship, I'm not alone

I can live still believing both past and future

God knows the Key of Life's destiny

In this sky and great land

The dream flows constantly

I'll find it

A tough heart that cuts the future to pieces

A voyager that pierces through the ends of space

Until the day shines over everything

Someday I'll see this ineradicable and endless dream

I want to chase it everywhere

Those desired things that must be obtained

Or there won't be any meaning for being born

More recklessly round and round

For always being full at the last minute

However, you're always a fickle character

Get down that feeling of superiority

Within this hand

There's an energy that doesn't cool down

So feel it

In case my high expectations won't begin

The absurd tension that won't be moved to tears

For example, the time also not appearing tomorrow

Now believe the voyager that pushes forward

Until then don't stop struggling

When you can love anyone

Surely, a new world

Will begin

In a world full of nonsense

Fire, become hot like those flames

Until the day shines over everything

Someday I'll see this ineradicable and endless dream

A tough heart that now cuts the future to pieces

A voyager that pierces through the ends of space

This idea that is dizzily fantastic

Become a much, much stronger voyager

Your dream will definitely soon be nearby easily"

Shiena: S-Shirabe! Calm down!

-As Shirabe was swinging her large buzz saws around Shiena and was attacking her without stopping, Shirabe was in deep thought as she was singing her song-

"I don't want to lose to her anymore. I don't want to be the one that makes him sad, I want to be the one that makes him eternally happy! Nii-san! I'll prove to you that you won't need Maria in your life!" -Shirabe thought to herself as she was focused on Shiena. Shiena would jump back swiftly and change her sword into a long spear as Shiena was beginning to sweat and was breathing heavily as she was exhausted-

Shiena: T-This is the first time ever that someone managed to make me sweat like this..

Shirabe: For Nii-san.. -She mumbled softly-

Shiena: What? Sorry but I can't hear you!

Shirabe: For Nii-san! -She yelled out loud as she took out her yoyos and tossed them at Shiena and fired a barrage of small buzz saws from her compartments on her hair as Shiena tried to reflect most of the attacks and tried to defend herself but was pushed back by the attacks-

Shiena: Tch! She's a real problem..

Jin: -He was blushing slightly as he was a little bit embarrassed after hearing what Shirabe said about him- S-Shirabe.. You can be so bold sometimes..

Kinji: Like brother, like sister~

Jin: -Jin would then look down at his pocket to feel his phone was vibrating as he would then took it out of his pocket and answered the call- Hello?

Maria: JIN! -She yelled out loudly at Jin from the phone-

Jin: O-Ow! W-What's wrong?!

Maria: COME OVER TO MY APARTMENT NOW! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!

Jin: Eh?! W-What happened?! Maria!

Maria: I don't knot what to do! Help- Ahh! GET AWAY FROM ME! -She yelled out in terror on the phone as the line was then cut off as Jin panicked-

Kinji: W-What was that all about?

Jin: I'm heading out.

Kinji: Eh? For what?! S-Shirabe-chan and Shiena-chan's training isn't done yet!

-Jin then ignored what Kinji said as Jin ran back out from the training ground as Shirabe saw Jin exiting the training ground and was getting worried-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..

Shiena: C-Can we take a break..?

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She called out to him and got out of the training grounds as she deactivated her gear and tried to catch up to Jin-

-Moments later as Jin arrived to Maria's apartment, he pushed the door open strongly as he was nearly out of breath from running as he was sweating-

Jin: Maria!

Maria: Jin! -She yelled out his name as she ran across the apartment and jumped and hugged him tightly as she quickly hid behind him-

Jin: W-What happened?!

Maria: There's a cockroach in the apartment! Kill it!

Jin: W-What..?

Maria: A-A cockroach.. I-It's in there!

Jin: W-Where's Serena?

Maria: She hid herself in her room! Serena you coward!

"Says the one who's screaming like a nutcase!" -Serena shouted loudly at Maria from her room-

Jin: Wait right here. I'll get rid of it.

Maria: P-Please do.. -Jin would then walk into the apartment as he took off his shoes and grabbed one of the magazines that was on the cupboard next to the shoe rack and rolled it up as Maria grabbed onto the back of his shirt and followed him in-

Jin: W-Why are you following me?

Maria: T-To back you up..

Jin: Right..

-The song "Double Event" by "Ramin Djawadi" was being played in the background as Jin and Maria were cautiously looking around for the cockroach-

Maria: Serena! Stop putting on the soundtrack of Pacific Rim!

Serena: I can't help it! It sounds cool!

-The sound of loud buzzing was then heard as Jin quickly turned his attention to the wall to see the cockroach as he would then quickly move forward and smashed the magazine onto the cockroach, thus killing it in one shot as Maria panicked slightly and held him closely from behind-

Maria: I-Is it dead..?

Jin: -He'd sigh as he grab a few pieces of tissue from the tissue box and grabbed the cockroach with the tissue and went to the bathroom- You wanna hold it to see if it's alive or not?

Maria: N-No! Jin! G-Get it away from me!

Jin: Did you know that you can actually eat Cockroaches in Thailand?

Maria: T-T-That is just disgusting! Throw it out!

Jin: Fine~ -He pouted slightly as he went to the bathroom, toss the dead bug into the toilet and flushed it down as he went to wash his hands and after he did, he walked out of the bathroom to see Maria sitting down on the couch as she had calmed down- Relaxed yet?

Maria: Y-Yes.. Thank you, o-oh! What were you doing when I called you?

Jin: I was watching over Shirabe and Shiena's training.

Maria: Eh? I guess I was interrupting something important then.. I-I'm so sorry..

Jin: Nah, don't worry about it. The training was about to finish anyway so you don't have to blame yourself.

Maria: B-But I made you ran all the way here to just get rid of a cockroach..

Jin: Well yeah but at least you and Serena are safe.

-Maria would blush after hearing what he said as she'd look away with a slight smile on her face. Serena was leaning on her door as she was listening from her room, she'd smile after hearing Jin being concerned about two sisters but Serena's eyes then widened as she heard the sound of an activation song-

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

Maria: W-What was that?

Jin: Shirabe..?

Maria: Eh? -She looked over to Jin with a worried look on her face as the balcony on the apartment would then explode as Shirabe flew in with her Gear armour on as her eyes were glowing bright red-

Jin: S-Shirabe! What are you doing?!

Maria: S-Shirabe..

Shirabe: Stay...Away from my Jin-Nii-san! -She yelled at Maria as she quickly drew out her large buzz saws from the compartments on her hair and charged after Maria as she was singing the song "Oukyo Shul-Shagana"-

"Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody"

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron" -the sound of an activation song was then heard as Serena jumped in front of Maria and Jin and protected them from Shirabe's attacks as Serena was in her gear armour-

Serena: S-Shirabe-chan! What are you doing?!

Shirabe: Nii-san is mine. Nii-san is mine. Nii-san is mine. Nii-san is mine.. NII-SAN IS MINE! -Her eyes went completely bright red as the top part of her body was slowly turning black-

Maria: She's being consumed by her own emotions!

Jin: Shul Shagana will eat her out! Serena! Stop her! I'll bring Maria somewhere safe!

Serena: Sure thing! -Serena would draw out a giant steel grey sword as she held it up with one hand and flew up into the sky and attacked Shirabe as she sang her song "Immoralist"-

"Hey, can you hear me?

A fight at the edge together with you, a plainly miserable fight

Love is always an anarchism fight, my own immoral fight

I can't say goodbye, I'm no good

I don't get it, I don't get it, I don't get it myself

My feelings aren't about to disappear, even with how things are, they won't be gone

The more I think they're wrong, the more they accelerate

I'm already scared, but now I'll try to believe

No matter what I lose

I've decided to take your identity

Listen

I can not stop because I love you

Even when it's tomorrow

I can not stop because I want you

Even if I'm fated to disappear

I can not stop because I met you

There's no reason

I can not stop because I need you

to stop me

When I'm in front of you, I'm an immoralist

Hey

A fight at the edge together with you, a plainly miserable fight

Love is always an anarchism fight, my own immoral fight

Sadness, suffering, hatred, come to me

I'm ready to greet them anytime

It's strange that I've become able to think like that

Thank you for meeting me, I was able to get a little stronger

Because I'll give my tears to God

So please, give me freedom

Give me wings that can go anywhere

Let's go

I want to be with you forever

Even if it shouldn't come true

I want to be with you forever

Even if I'm attacked by something

I want to be with you forever

With how I am now

I want to be with you forever

I won't even take a step back

When I'm in front of you, I'm heroic

It's just, it's just I want to love you

Yet it's just, it's just tough

Reach, reach, reach there, reach, reach, reach there

Reach, reach, reach, reach, reach your heart

It's a little too heavy to hold this immorality of mine by myself

Whispering, 'I might as well get rid of everything already'

I sleep, but I always dream of nothing but you

Ah, even if the answer doesn't appear, I'll confront it

That's right, this is already the answer

that my heart, body, and everything derived from meeting you

I won't stop, I won't stop, I don't plan to stop

I've decided to take your identity

Now I'll fight for your sake

I can not stop because I love you

(P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I like you lots (P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I want to be with you forever

(P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I love you (P·A·R·A·D·O·X)

I can not stop because I love you

Even when it's tomorrow

I can not stop because I want you

Even if I'm fated to disappear

I can not stop because I met you

There's no reason

I can not stop because I need you

to stop me

When I'm in front of you, I'm an immoralist

Hey

A fight at the edge together with you, a plainly miserable fight

Love is always an anarchism fight, my own immoral fight"

Shirabe: Give me back my Nii-san!

Serena: The only thing you'll get back is your sanity!

-As Maria and Jin were running, Jin was holding onto Maria's hand as they were running together-

Maria: J-Jin! W-What happened to her? W-Why is she attacking us?

Jin: It's not us! It's you! She's after you!

Maria: M-Me?! W-Why?!

Jin: Long story! -As the two were running out of the apartment building, Serena would crash down onto the ground in front of the two as Serena's armour disappeared as Serena fainted- S-Serena!

Maria: Serena! -She looked up to see Shirabe glaring down at her- S-Shirabe...?

Jin: Shirabe! Stop it! Please!

Shirabe: Nii-san..Nii-san..Nii-san..Nii-san...Nii-san! -She shouted and screamed as she flew towards the two but was then shot down by a beam of light as her armour would then disappear as she had fainted and fell onto Jin's arms-

Jin: S-Shirabe! Shirabe! Are you all right? -He turned to his attention to see Kinji-

Kinji: Ah..You can blame me on this one..

Jin: What?! Explain the situation, Kinji!

Kinji: Carbon-Linker. I gave her a dose of Ayumu's new Linker to test it.

Jin: You gave her new Linkers?!

Kinji: C-Calm down! The Linkers were made for pure sanity and emotion control if the girls ever reconsidered in getting their Ignite forms back without taking any risks but I didn't think that Shirabe-chan would go berserk..

Jin: But it can't just be because of a Linker..

Maria: She kept saying your name.. -Maria said to Jin as she held Serena in her arms- It's like she's obsessed with you..

Kinji: Like you're one to talk.. -He mumbled to himself as he referred to Maria-

Jin: I...Ugh..Kinji!

Kinji: My deepest and greatest apologies, Jin-san! -He said as he bowed down to Jin-

Jin: Next time, ask my permission before you do this sort of thing, you could've killed someone..

Kinji: R-Right..I'm sorry..

Shirabe: Nii...-san... -She held onto him closely as he was carrying her in his arms-

Jin: S-Shirabe..I'm right here..

Shirabe: I'm...Hungry..

Jin: -He'd then chuckle and smile softly as he held her hands and poked his nose on her nose- We'll go for lunch in awhile after you get your check up with Ayumu, okay?

Shirabe: Mm..

-Jin and Shirabe would then leave and head back to the base as Kinji stayed back with Maria and Serena-

Kinji: I guess you got a little close with him?

Maria: A-A little bit like before but every time Shirabe comes up to him, it just gets hard to talk to him..

Kinji: To be honest, Maria-san. I'm not even sure if you can get him back anymore.

Maria: Eh? W-Why not?

Kinji: Don't you remember? After all you've experienced with Shirabe-chan and Jin-san? No matter what, his priority will always head straight to Shirabe-chan, even back when you two were still dating, he made sure that Shirabe-chan was safe from anything or anyone! If she had any problems, he'd help her without a second thought too!

Maria: Y-Yeah but..

Kinji: Even when you had your own troubles, Jin would always help you out but you were never his number 1 priority, Maria-san. It has always been Shirabe-chan. Maybe you should just-

Maria: I don't want to give up! -She said out loud and interrupted Kinji as she was getting teary and was holding onto Serena in her arms and looked up at Kinji- I have never fallen in love before and I don't want my first love to be a waste! I don't care if Shirabe gets in my way, I just want to be by his side..

Kinji: -He'd sigh softly and look at Maria- Maria-san, I understand how you feel, I really do but you really need to consider the situation you're currently in right now. Throughout each passing hour, Shirabe-chan grows stronger and smarter, and because of her young age to adapt and learn quickly like an actual child, she can surpass even you and Jin-san combined if you're not too careful. I'm also worried about Kirika-chan as well as she's also in the learning stage like Shirabe-chan..

Maria: I-I don't care..I just want to be with Jin..

Kinji: God you're so stubborn..Fine! I'll still help you but try not to get yourself killed! I fear that Shirabe-chan may have objectives in her head that no one would like to hear..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that this chapter was originally supposed to be made for Serena and Jin but was altered because Serena plays a better supporting character in most situations of the story.


	12. Chapter 12:- Earth

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 12:- Earth

Theme song: Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

Ending Song: 夢想歌 2016 - Suara

-In the early morning in Jin's apartment, Shirabe had just woken up as she stretched her arms and yawned loudly and blinked a few times to clear her vision, she'd then rub her eyes lightly and walk out of her room and as she walked out, her eyes widened at the sight of Jin sleeping on the couch as she would then walk up to him and got down towards him and held his hand-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san? Are you all right?

Jin: Mmm...What time is it..?

Shirabe: 7.

Jin: Ah..Right.. -He sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes with his arms and blinked a few times as his eyes were slightly red. As he got up from the couch and stood up, he'd then slowly drop to his knees-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san! W-What's wrong?! Are you okay?

Jin: Y-Yeah..Just cold..

Shirabe: Cold..? -She'd then look outside to see the bright sunny day as she would then look back at Jin and placed her hand on his forehead- Y-You have a fever..

Jin: I..Guess I do..

Shirabe: L-Let's go Nii-san. You need to rest.. -She said as she helped him up and brought him to his room and set him down on his bed and after she did, she'd then head to the kitchen to get a wet cloth along with a glass of water for him and after she was done, she'd head back to his room to take care of him as she would then walk out for a moment and turned on the TV as the TV was playing a music video of the song "夢想歌 2016". Shirabe felt at ease from listening to the song as she'd head to the kitchen to make a warm meal for her brother-

"作詞：須谷尚子 作曲：衣笠道雄

子供の頃の夢は 色褪せない落書きで

思うまま書き滑らせて 描く未来へとつながる

澄み渡る空 果てしないほど青く

無邪気な心に 充たされ魅かれてく

やがて自由に飛びまわれる 翼(はね)を手に入れて

無垢な瞳は求めてく 空の向こうへ 行きたいな

止め処ない願いから 一つだけ叶うのなら

誰にも譲りたくはない 夢を掴みたいと思うよ

子供の頃の夢は 色褪せない落書きで

いつまでも描き続けられた 願う未来へとつながる

鐘が鳴る音 遠くから聞こえてくる

素直な心に 届いては響いてる

光りは 七色に変わって 弧を描いてゆく

無垢な瞳は求めてく 虹の向こうへ 行きたいな

止め処なく願うほど 忘れないでいたいこと

支えてくれる人がいて 夢を見ることができるから

子供の頃の夢は 色褪せない落書きで

思うまま書き滑らせて 描く未来へとつながる

やがて自由に飛びまわれる 翼(はね)を手に入れて

無垢な瞳は求めてく 空の向こうへ 行きたいな

止め処ない願いから 一つだけ叶うのなら

誰にも譲りたくはない 夢を掴みたいと思うよ

止め処なく願うほど 忘れないでいたいこと

支えてくれる人がいて 夢を見ることができるから

子供の頃の夢は 色褪せない落書きで

思うまま書き滑らせて 描く未来へとつながる"

-As the song was being played outside of Jin's room and Shirabe listened to it quietly as she was sitting on a chair beside Jin's bed and watched over him as she wiped his face with a wet cloth to warm him up. Jin would then turn to face Shirabe as he forced a smile on his face and spoke out to Shirabe-

Jin: Thank you, Shirabe.

Shirabe: This is normal, Nii-san. I have to take care of you whenever you're in trouble. -She said to him as she saw him slowly closing his eyes as he went back to sleep. Shirabe would then smile lightly and patted his hair softly as she got up from the chair and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Moments later after she was done showering, she'd change into her casual wear and head back to Jin's room with a book in her hand as she saw him still sleeping, she'd sit on the chair and watched over him as she opened up the book she had in her hand and read it, but before she read her book, she looked at Jin with a worried look on her face as she would then quietly speak to herself- Please get well soon, Nii-san..

-Back at the base in Kinji's office. Soran and Kinji were in the office together along with Chris as the three hanging out together-

Soran: Yukine. Don't you think that you eat too much?

Chris: There is no limitations to food!

Soran: Yes there is.

Chris: Shut up! There isn't!

Soran: There is, you jackass!

Chris: There isn't you buttcrack!

Kinji: Hey! Hey! Calm down! Can't you see that I'm busy here?

Chris & Soran: S-Sorry..

Chris: By the way, you have been hooked onto that computer for the past few hours now, what are you doing anyway?

Kinji: I'm keeping an eye out for this man.

Soran: You're stalking someone?

Kinji: In a way, yes.

Soran: Oh? Then he must be dangerous. -Chris and Soran got up from the couch and went to Kinji's desk and stood next to him to see the computer screen to see the cameras were all following one long blonde haired male with a black jacket around himself as he seemed suspicious as he had black and brown gloves on his hands- He seems pretty normal.

Chris: Yeah, what's so bad about the guy?

Kinji: He seems familiar and he's heading down the abandoned street too.

Chris: The abandoned street? The place that is filled with Alca-Noise?! Does he have a death wish?!

Kinji: That or he's making a deal with someone.

Soran: What's your plan?

Kinji: Soran and I will investigate this up close, Chris-chan, I want you to monitor the situation from here.

Soran: Finally, I get to stretch my arms again. -He said as he stretched his arms and legs as he walked out of the office as Chris nodded and sat down on Kinji's chair and watched over the monitor as the two male Symphogears left and went out of the base-

-As the two male users arrived to the abandoned street, they caught up with the male who was acting suspicious. Kinji's guard bots would then walk up to the male and surround him-

Bot 1: This is property of the Order Patch. Please return to the city as you are not authorised to be in this area- -The bot was then stabbed in the chest as it died as the male pulled out his hands from the bot's stomach as he had three-lined claws on his fists, making him similar to Wolverine-

Bot 2: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! -The large number of bots would then start firing their guns at the male as they all attacked him at once but the bots all died at the same time as they were crushed by ground that they stood on as the ground had absorbed them-

Soran: He just sucked in your bots!

Kinji: I don't like him. Take him out!

Soran: I'm heading in first! -Soran would then jump in first and attack the male with his gauntlets up as he was about to punch the male but the mysterious male would grab Soran's arm and toss him aside with a single swing- What the-?! -A large number of Kinji's giant scorpions would rise from the ground and start attacking the male as he defended himself by creating walls of earth around him by using the ground he stood on-

-The bots would then swarm around the male and obliterate him with their large numbers and Soran and Kinji stood together and watched the bots massacre the man-

Kinji: I have a bad feeling about this..

Soran: What? That we killed an intruder? I'm sure the Commander will let us go since he was entertaining a restricted area that is own by us.

Kinji: T-That's not what I'm worried about.. I'm worried about that.. -He said as he pointed ahead as all of the bots that swarmed around the man was then destroyed in an instant by spikes of earth as the man walked up to the Symphogear users from a distance-

?: God you two are really tough, a real pain in the ass too. Maybe even tougher than Shan.

Soran: Shan?! He knows the Spirits?!

Kinji: Tch! Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!

?: The name's Nonohara Satoshi! -The man said his name out loud as Soran was confused but Kinji's eyes widened as he panicked-

Soran: Who the hell is Nonohara Satoshi?

Kinji: T-The Flute of Earth...One of the Supreme Commanders of the United Earth Federation..

Soran: Supreme Commander?! He's one of them?!

Kinji: Y-Yeah and he's one of the few oldest members and the third strongest of the top three Supreme Commanders..

Soran: Third strongest?! Heh, then it looks like we'll just have to beat him to death! -He would recklessly charge towards Satoshi and punch the man in the face strongly, causing Satoshi to fly back into a building as the building got destroyed and crumbled onto Satoshi- Eat brick you old man!

Kinji: T-That was just reckless of you.. -He then heard static from his ear as someone was trying to communicate with Kinji- H-Hello? Base? What's up?

Genjuro: Kinji-kun! I've heard everything from Chris-kun, I've sent Hibiki-kun and Miku-kun to assist you both at once!

Kinji: T-Thanks but I think it would be wiser for you to not send them!

Genjuro: What?!

Kinji: The Supreme Commanders are no ordinary enemies! They are the reason why we are alive right now to begin with!

Genjuro: Explain, Kinji-kun!

Kinji: Ugh! Go through the records in my office under the tags of: "Supreme"! All of your questions will be answered there!

-The communications was then cut off-

Genjuro: Wha-?! Kinji-kun! Kinji-kun! Tch! Hibiki-kun, Miku-kun, please help them..

-Soran and Satoshi were in a lock together as they had they were both pushed back by each other's forced-

Soran: Old man!

Satoshi: I ain't old you chibi brat!

Soran: Chibi?! -He'd then charge towards Satoshi as the Supreme Commander would then quickly draw out a brown flute from his pocket and started to play to a song and as he was playing the song from the flute, Soran stopped moving as he then fell to his knees and passed out although he still had his gear armour on-

Kinji: Soran! What the hell did you do to him?!

Satoshi: Knocked him out cold! That's what the Earth Flute is good for, although I can only make one person unconscious at a time for an entire day.

-The sound of activation songs was then heard as Satoshi looked around to find the source of the song as he was confused-

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

"Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl"

-The song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng" was then heard as Miku came flying down onto Satoshi as she fired a rain of beams at him as she was singing the song. Once she got clear of the area, she grabbed Soran in her arms and moved him somewhere safe while firing her beams and singing at the same time-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

-A bright beam of light shined above the sky as Satoshi and Kinji looked up to see Hibiki in her X-Drive form as she was looking down at Satoshi with an angry look on her face-

Hibiki: You'll pay for hurting him!

Satoshi: Oh? God Killer, huh? Too bad I ain't a God but I can live longer than a millennia to fight foes greater than anything else! -He said as he pointed his claws at Hibiki and grinned at her- I Nonohara Satoshi will be the start of your fear, Symphogear users!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Did you know the story of the Supreme Commanders are much more unique than the story with the Symphogear users as the Supreme Commanders has history throughout the entire line of time lines and worlds.


	13. Chapter 13:- Infinite War

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

Chapter 13:- Infinite War

Theme song: Exterminate - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: It's Only Brave - Nana Mizuki

-In the midst of the battlefield, the song "Hanasaku Yūki" was heard as it was being sung by Hibiki as she was fighting against Satoshi with everything she has as Kinji's bots surrounded the two as they stayed within the buildings with their guns pointed at Satoshi, the thousands of bots were waiting for Hibiki to make clear of the firing range as they had aimed all of their weapons at Satoshi-

"I won't give up in the middle of striking against an enemy

At full throttle, I will break through it (without being restricted)

Different forms of justice can be held together

But (now that I am Brave) it's time to get together

With full control (I'll reflect upon) what I regretted (and fight against it)

That is how I'm feeling right now (Wow×3)

Go extreme (go extreme) and place your thoughts into that iron fist

Together, we're gonna unleash our power!

I trust! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands)

I won't just grab it (Shakin' hands)

I want (this fist) to connect and open that door!

I believe! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands)

I beg to differ on those beliefs (Shakin' hands)

Come (now) and for that someone

I'll scream out "If that the case, I'll do it!"

Even if there is something funny about the enemy

Grit your teeth and with determination, break through it (with justice)

There is no good or evil when it comes to landing a single blow

I'm prepared (to change) this sinking soul

Destiny's (gear) may become (slightly off)

But friends can absolutely make you feel...better (Wow×3)

I won't yield (I won't yield) as our hands are connected

What if I were to be smothered by...another encounter

I trust! But my heart (Shakin' hands)

Can't see our bond (Shaking hands)

I won't (let go) of this beating duet

I believe! I beg to differ about this destiny (Shakin' hands)

Ever falling apart (Shakin' hands)

Come (now) with a "what do I do now?"

Then I'll continue to scream "If that the case, I'll do it!"

Grab my hand and don't let...go

Words of sorrow can cut through the sky

That cruel joke is like horrible laughter

However I will appear connecting everything through my singing...

I trust! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands)

I won't just grab it (Shakin' hands)

I want (this fist) to connect and open that door!

I believe! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands)

I beg to differ on those beliefs (Shakin' hands)

Come (now) and to the sky before me

I'll cut through it with a "If that the case, I'll do it!""

Miku: Soran! Soran! Wake up! Please! -She called out to Soran as she held him closely in her arms-

Kinji: Looks like you trying to wake him up isn't gonna cut it. I'm not sure why Nonohara Satoshi is here but all I can say is that we need Jin-san here right now!

Miku: B-But Shirabe-chan called in just awhile ago and said that Jin-san was sick!

Kinji: Of all times?! God, Jin-san..You have such bad timing.. Then what about Haruka or Shirabe-chan?

Miku: Shirabe-chan has to stay back to take care of Jin-san and I'm not quite sure about Haruka-kun..

Kinji: That damn Ninja always does what he wants!

-The sound of an explosion was then heard as Kinji and Miku looked ahead of them to see Hibiki flying back for cover as she seemed to be out of breath from fighting while Satoshi was slightly wounded-

Satoshi: Wow, I didn't think you Symphogears were as strong as the documents and texts says but I guess everything from our archives aren't lies then.

Hibiki: Why are you here?! Why are you doing this? We did nothing wrong to you!

Satoshi: Maybe not to me, personally but to the whole safety of the world, that is totally different.

Hibiki: What are you saying?

Satoshi: The so-called "peace" you guys try to keep just creates more destruction.

Hibiki: What? W-What do you mean?

Satoshi: Every time you defeat an enemy, more will appear. First the Noise, then Fine, the members of F.I.S, Carol Malus Dienheim, Bavarian Illuminati, Adam Weishaupt, Shan Vile. Merkava and then last but not least, yourselves.

Hibiki: Ourselves?

Satoshi: You got that right, God Killer: Tachibana Hibiki. Your very opponents are yourselves. You fight for the man you love but you also seek for his own love for yourself yet you already knew that he was already taken by someone else.

Hibiki: H-How did you.. -She was shocked as she looked at Satoshi then at Soran and Miku-

Satoshi: Up until now, the United Earth Federation has watched over you kids to protect this world from the smallest taste of destruction.

Miku: Smallest taste of destruction? W-What does he mean, Kinji-kun?

Kinji: I-I'm not sure..

Satoshi: All of your foes are nowhere near as powerful as the ones we have defeated and yet you can never pass in stopping future foes in appearing.

Hibiki: I-It's not like we could do anything about it! We can't stop them from coming!

Satoshi: Yes you can!

Hibiki: What?

Satoshi: Because of your vast limitations, the all enemies around the world and universe will see that as an opportunity to attack you.

Hibiki: W-What do you mean by that?

Satoshi: Your crests on your chest are your main vital weak points, overdose of Linkers will make some of you stronger for a short period of time, your Superb Songs has 50% chance of killing you after you sing it, your Ignite forms takes out more energy than before and your Last Ignition forms are extremely risky to use then it's hard for you to bring out your X-Drives.

Hibiki: Y-Yet I am in my X-Drive!

Satoshi: Because you let your emotions loose.

Hibiki: Explain!

Satoshi: You're still in love with him, aren't you? -He said as he pointed at Soran from the far back-

Hibiki: Eh? H-How did you.. -Her eyes widened from the sudden surprised as she would then look at Miku and saw the shock in Miku's face-

Satoshi: This is why you can never grow stronger, despite using the most powerful relic known as Gungnir.

Hibiki: S-Shut up! I will grow stronger! No matter what! Even if I'm in love, I'll make sure my friends are safe and happy together! I don't care what you say about me! But I'll protect them from whatever comes by!

Satoshi: Then this is war.. -He said as he glared at Hibiki as the bots started to fire barrage of missiles at Satoshi, creating a large explosion, hundreds to thousands of bots would then surround Satoshi with machine guns, rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers and flamethrowers and started firing at Satoshi within the smoke without stopping as the bots within the buildings would set up turrets and miniguns and started firing mass barrages of bullets and lasers at Satoshi-

Kinji: Hibiki-chan! We need to get out of here!

Hibiki: No! I can still fight!

Kinji: Even so, you'll die! He's the 3rd strongest of the Supreme Commanders! One wrong move and he may kill you in a single shot!

Hibiki: I'd rather die to protect my friends than do absolutely nothing!

Kinji: Don't be an idiot! If you really love Soran then you would stay alive to protect him!

Hibiki: Eh?

Kinji: Now stop acting so reckless! Soran wouldn't want you to die! In fact he'd want you to stay by his side! Like always!

Hibiki: S-Soran.. -She'd then look back at all of the memories she had with Soran and remembered the first time she kissed him on the lips and remembered the words he said to her in the past: "Hibiki, your fists may not be the answer to everything, sometimes your words may not reach out to everyone too but your actions will prove to the whole world how kind you really are.", Hibiki got slightly teary as she would then fly down towards Miku and Kinji and helped them as they were about to leave but before they could leave. Soran stood up as his eyes were glowing blue as he stared at Miku, Hibiki and Kinji- S-Soran..?

Miku: Soran!

Kinji: Oh no.. Get down! -He'd then push the girls down to cover as Soran screamed loudly into the air, creating a powerful sound wave destroyed all of the glasses throughout the entire country of Japan in a single swoop as the three Symphogear users covered their ears-

MIku: W-What's going on?!

Kinji: He's activating the one thing he never wants to show to anyone!

Hibiki: Soran! -She'd get out of Kinji's arms and ran towards Soran as her X-Drive disappeared and was in her normal armour-

Kinji: Wha-?! Wait! Hibiki-chan! It's dangerous!

Hibiki: S-Soran..? -She stopped running as she got close to him and looked at him with a worried look on her face- W-What's wrong..?

Soran: S-Stand back..!

Hibiki: W-What are you- Ah! -Soran's entire body turned black as his body was starting to change shape and form. Hibiki was frightened at the sight of him changing as she took a few steps back and fell onto the ground as she panicked. Once Soran's body had completely finished its transformation, it had the outlook of a demonic canine with a large grin on its face as its teeth, eyes and nostrils were glowing bright blue, the beast was the size of a truck as it turned to look at Hibiki, Miku and Kinji with its menacing grin as it chuckled monstrously- S-Soran...?

Miku: W-What is that..?

Kinji: That is..

-Soran would turn to look at Satoshi who was still being blasted by the bots. Soran raised his one long bright blue tail as it split apart into nine different tails as Soran would then roar at Satoshi-

Kinji: Ninetails..

-Back in the operation room in the base-

Genjuro: By the Gods! Ninetails?!

Chris: He activated his Infinity Drive! We gotta go out there and help them!

Genjuro: Chris-kun! Tsubasa! Go!

Tsubasa: Yes sir. -Chris and Tsubasa would then run out of the base to help the others-

Genjuro: Of all things it had to be Ninetails..?

-Back in the battlefield, all of the bots were then destroyed by spikes of stone that had risen from the ground as the bots that were in the buildings were also destroyed by the spikes as Satoshi walked out of the smoke dust as he was bleeding and was badly wounded, his eyes widened to see Ninetails in front of him-

Satoshi: N-Ninetails, huh..? Didn't see that one coming..

-The sound of a light sharp voice was then heard from Ninetails as it was Soran speaking out to Satoshi-

Ninetails: Inheritor of Earth, 3rd Seat of the Supreme Commanders, Nonohara Satoshi. I will eradicate you from life itself.

Satoshi: -He was surprised to hear Ninetails speak as he would then grin at the base and pointed his claws at it- Ha! I'd like to see you try- Ah! W-What..? Eh...? -He'd looked down at his chest to see a large open wound on his stomach and saw that his legs were gone but for some reason he was still in the air, he'd then look at Ninetails and noticed that some of its tails were gone, he'd look back to see one tail had stabbed him from the back and the other two had cut-off his entire legs- Y-You...Monster... It'll take more than that to kill me- Mm! -A tail was then pierced into his head and mouth as the beast chuckled monstrously once more and walked forward to Satoshi's dead body-

Hibiki: I-Is he dead..?

Ninetails: Just to confirm. -The beast roared as its tails glowed brightly and wrapped around Satoshi's limbs and electrocuted the body till it exploded into bits. After Satoshi has been confirmed dead, Ninetails glowed brightly as it transformed back to Soran as Hibiki ran up to him quickly and caught Soran in her arms-

Hibiki: S-Soran! Soran! A-Are you all right? Soran!

Soran: -As he was in her arms, he'd light punch Hibiki's face and look up at her with a smile- Of course I'm fine, you dumb dumb..

Hibiki: -She got teary as she would then quickly hug Soran tightly in her arms and cried on him- Thank goodness you're alive! I was so worried! Soran you idiot! Shorty! Dummy! Tiny dummy! Stupid!

Soran: Ah...Okay then..

Kinji: I guess...That's it..? Right Miku-chan? Miku-chan? -He looked over to Miku to see her looking at Hibiki and Soran as Miku had one hand on her chest as she painfully watched the two from a distance- A-Are you okay?

Miku: Y-Yeah..I'm fine.. -Tsubasa and Chris would then arrive-

Chris: What happened?!

Tsubasa: Why is the place covered in blood..?

Kinji: Soran killed Nonohara Satoshi..

Chris: What?!

Kinji: Oh and also, took you guys long enough to get here! What did you get on to get here?! A scooter?!

Chris: Hey! Shut the hell up! At least we're here!

Kinji: Well yeah you're here but for what? Look at that! Soran took care of everything!

Chris: That shorty sure takes all of the glory..

Kinji: Because you're always late.

Chris: Well I'm sorry then! Hmph! -She said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Kinji angrily as Kinji would then smile happily and hugged Chris tightly in his arms as Chris blushed madly by surprised- W-Wha-?! The Hell you doing?! Let go of me, you jerk!

Kinji: I'm also glad that you came late..

Chris: Eh?

Kinji: That way you wouldn't have gotten hurt..

Chris: J-Jeez...First you were scolding me and now you're hugging me..Idiot.. -She blushed and pouted slightly as she would lightly hug him back as she'd then smile slightly- Well, I'm also glad that you're all right too..

Kinji: I'm sorry, what did you say?

Chris: I said nothing! Shut up!

Knji: Say it again! Say: "Well I'm also glad that you're all right too"!

Chris: You did hear what I say then! Shut up! I won't repeat myself!

Kinji: Oh come on!

Tsubasa: Kohinata, what's the matter?

Miku: I-It's nothing.. -She stood up and turned away from everyone as she returned back to the base as Tsubasa got worried at the sight of Miku forcing a smile as Tsubasa would then look ahead to see Hibiki and Soran together as they were laughing together-

Tsubasa: So that's it, huh? Tachibana! Tatebayashi! Let's go! We have orders to return at once!

Hibiki: R-Right! Let's go, Soran~

Soran: Right right, I got it. -The two stood up as Hibiki held Soran's hand happily and walked with him as everyone returned back to the base. Outside in the far north of Japan in a hidden forest, a large wall-like base surrounded with guns and soldiers in black were guarding the walls and protecting the entire vicinity, deep within the base was a man who stood out on a balcony as he had blackish blue hair with white outlines on the sides of his hair as he was wearing a pure black Japanese military uniform while holding onto a gold and purple sword with an emblem of a star on the handle as he looked out of the balcony to see an entire army of soldiers and machines in black and white-

?: Satoshi is gone, Nagi had perished and now the Symphogear users are up to fight against us. We will bring them an "Infinite War".

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

A new season of Symphogear will be made soon! And did you know that the term "Infinite War" means that it is a declaration of World War, the man said that he'll being an "Infinite War" to the Symphogear users means that he'll gather all armies around the world to turn against the Symphogear users to create a war like no other.


	14. OVA 01:- Dose of Lust

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 01:- Dose of Lust

Theme song: Exterminate - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: It's Only Brave - Nana Mizuki

Maria: Ah...Y-You don't have to take it slowly..Just do it the way you always do...

Jin: A-Are you sure..?

Maria: I'm very sure.. -She said as she wrapped her arms around Jin's neck with a smile on her face as she blushed and moved her face towards his until someone spoke out to her-

"Maria! Maria..! Maria!"

-In Maria's room, as she was sleeping and hugging onto her pillow tightly, she was kissing it as Serena was shaking Maria to wake her up-

Maria: Jinnnn~~

Serena: Ugh..-She'd then get down to Maria's ear and whispered into her ear softly- Jin is waiting in the living room for you right now~

Maria: Hmph! -She woke up quickly as she was still holding onto the pillow and was only wearing her underwear as she would then run out of the bedroom to the living to see no one was there- Jin! Wait..Where's Jin?

Serena: You're so gullible.

Maria: Wha-?! Why would you lie to me?!

Serena: Because it's already noon you dummy!

Maria: Eh? -She turned her attention to the clock on the wall and saw the time as her eyes widened- W-Was I asleep for that long?

Serena: Yes! And I don't want to be rude but how can you dream about Jin for so long?!

Maria: W-What do you mean?

Serena: You slept earlier before I did and when you were asleep, I could hear this from my room. -She said as she took out her phone and played a recording of Maria speaking- "Ah...Jin~ M-More...Faster! Kya! Mmmm..Jin.." Maria-nee-chan is a real pervert.

Maria: -She'd blush madly as she tried to grab the phone away from Serena to delete the recording- D-Delete it now!

Serena: No! I won't! I keep this to continuously embarrass you to control your physical, mental and sexual feelings for Jin! And you said I was perverted, HA!

Maria: C-Control my physical, mental and sexual feelings for Jin? W-What are you saying? I don't have any of those feelings for him anymore!

Serena: You've grown more obsessed with him after you two broke up.. It's like you didn't love him that much when you two were already dating before, what happened to you?

Maria: I...I-I don't know...

Serena: -She'd sigh and looked down as she shook her head slowly- Maria, go get a quick shower and get ready, we'll be going out soon.

Maria: Eh? Where to?

Serena: To see Kinji-kun, Kirika-chan and Haruka-kun. I promised to meet up with them with you.

Maria: F-For what?

Serena: Everything will be explained when we get there.

Maria: What about breakfast?

Serena: Does it look like morning to you?

Maria: O-Oh, good point.. -She said as she went back to her room to get her change of clothes and her towel as she went to take a quick shower-

-Back in the base in Kinji's office, Shirabe entered the office and saw Kinji with Chris, Kirika and Haruka-

Kinji: Oh? Hey Shirabe-chan, what's up?

Shirabe: Kyunji-san.

Kinji: It's "Kinji"!

Shirabe: Konji-san.

Kinji: You wanna fight?

Shirabe: I want more of the Carbon-Linker.

Chris: -She was drinking her soda as she would then spit it out after hearing what Shirabe said as she quickly wiped her mouth- What the fu-

Kinji: Language! W-What? You want more of the Carbon-Linker? Why?

Shirabe: Personal reasons.

Kinji: To bang Jin-san?

Shirabe:...

Kinji: Looks like I was right. No.

Shirabe: Why not?

Kinji: The Carbon-Linker was made to let out your emotions in a fight and increase your physical durability against anything, it is the key Linker to bring out your X-Drives. Why else did you think that it was so easy for Hibiki-chan and Chris-chan to bring out their X-Drives just recently?

Shirabe: Then what about Miku-san when she went to save Soran-san in the alternate world?

Kinji: That...Is something I cannot explain unless you ask Miku-chan yourself. A-Anyway! No! I'm not going to give you the Carbon-Linker!

Kirika: Onii-chan, why don't you hear her out desu?

Kinji: She won't tell me why! Okay you know what? Fine, Shirabe-chan, give me three reasons why I should give you the Carbon-Linker.

Shirabe: I want to protect Nii-san.

Kinji: Okay? What are the other two?

Shirabe: I want to keep Maria away from Nii-san.

Kinji: Alright- Wait..W-What did you just say?

Shirabe: I want to make Nii-san happy!

Kinji: W-W-Wait! Hold the phone!

Haruka: Nobody is holding a phone.

Kinji: It's a metaphor! Y-You want to keep Maria-san away from Jin-san?

Kirika: Desu.. Shirabe and Maria have not been talking for nearly 2 months now desu..

Kinji: Has it really been that long?

Chris: It has if you actually paid attention to the two.

Kinji: What are they like around each other?

Chris: Whenever Maria would try to talk to Jin, Shirabe would forcefully pull him to make sure that Maria doesn't get a chance to talk to him and whenever Maria tries to talk to Shirabe, Shirabe would simply walk away and ignore her.

Kinji: Now that is just rude, Shirabe-chan! You gotta respect your elders!

Shirabe: I will not respect those who hurt Nii-san. -She said as she looked up at Kinji with a cold stare-

Kinji: R-Right..Gotcha..But you were saying that you wanna make Jin-san happy? How?

Kirika: Sexually desu! -She crossed her arms and nodded as she smug in confidence-

Kinji: Sexually? Aren't you 15?

Shirabe: Yes.

Kinji... A-Are kids actually screwing around with each other around this age..? -He asked as he turned to look at Chris-

Chris: I don't know, don't ask me.

Kinji: I don't recall hearing kids below 17 years old getting laid!

Haruka: Maybe that's because Tsukuyomi and Kiri are the only girls who are extremely daring, despite their age.

Kinji: That is illegal! THIS WHOLE THING IS ILLEGAL! W-Wait..Don't tell me.. Shirabe-chan..?

Shirabe: Hmm?

Kinji: Have you actually done it with Jin-san before..?

Shirabe:...-She looked away as she blushed slightly and said nothing-

Kinji: -He gasped loudly as he fell onto his knees in shock- My dear God..

Chris: She's growing up, isn't that a good thing?

Kinji: Hey! Hey! You always told them to get a room because it was embarrassing to watch for you but now you're supporting her?!

Chris: Well she's happy! At least she's in love and that she's with the man she wants to be with!

Kinji: Yet you always complain about seeing romance outdoors..

Chris: Shut up! I have my own preference you jerk!

Kinji: Sure you do, but seriously though, you just want the Carbon-Linker so that you can make Jin-san "Happy"? Isn't he sick right now?

Shirabe: He's already fine, he's just resting at home right now.

Kinji: Ah that's good to hear. but I hope you know that the Carbon-Linker accelerates 95% of the body system capacity..It's like an energy drug which is not recommended to be used for personal matters unless you're confident that you can control it..

Shirabe: I can control it. I know I can.

Kinji: You sure? Remember the last time you went berserk because Maria-san called Jin-san over to kill a cockroach?

Shirabe: T-That was only my first time in using it..I should be fine now.

Kinji: I don't know... -He was hesitant to give the Linker to Shirabe as he was in deep thought and was scratching the back of his head-

Kirika: Onii-chan!

Kinji: Hmm?

Kirika: When a girl is madly in love! You cannot stop her desu! -She said as she gave her brother a serious look on her face while holding onto Haruka's arm- Shirabe wants to be with her man desu! You can't stop now desu! It's too late to stop her too desu!

Kinji: Yeah but I don't want anyone to get hurt..

Chris: The Carbon-Linker doesn't kill right?

Kinji: It doesn't, it's just an upgraded adrenaline.

Chris: Then she should be fine as long as she doesn't abuse its powers. -She said as she walked over to Shirabe and gave Shirabe a small steel bottle of pink liquid while Chris was holding onto two for herself-

Shirabe: C-Can I..?

Chris: Just make sure you control yourself, got it?

Shirabe: Y-Yes! Thank you very much! -She smiled at Chris and Kinji happily as she ran out of the office happily-

Kinji: Chris-chan?

Chris: What?

Kinji: Why are you holding onto two of those?

Chris: They're mine.

Kinji: I never gave you any.

Chris: You gave me one just a few weeks ago.

Kinji: And you want more?

Chris: I wanna beat the crap out of those Supreme Commander guys with my X-Drive! Is that a problem?!

Kinji: Yes! It is a problem! Hibiki-chan is the strongest female Symphogear user in the entire team and she was using the same Carbon-Linker to fight Nonohara Satoshi but was unable to defeat him! Even with your X-Drive, you can't even beat Shiena-chan! What makes you think that you can beat the Supreme Commanders with an overdose?!

Chris: You won't know if you don't try it yourself!

Kinji: -He quickly grabbed the two bottles away from Chris- No! Bad Chris-chan!

Chris: Wha-?! Hey! Jerk off..

Kinji: Yeah sure, I'm the jerk here. -He said as he went to a fridge and put the Linkers in it- Jeez..No one will use these unless I say so.

Kirika: Aye aye desu!

Chris: Hmph!

-The door to the office was then opened as Maria and Serena entered the office-

Kinji: Oh hey.

Serena: I brought her, can I go now?

Maria: Go? Where are you going?

Serena: I have a date.

Maria: A date?! With who?!

Serena: I'm not saying~

Maria: J-Jin?!

Serena: M-Maria...You need help..

Maria: Eh?

-Serena then left the office as Maria was confused as she turned back to Kinji-

Kinji: Maria-san, there's something that we'd all like to discuss with you regarding Jin-san and Shirabe-chan.

Maria: About Jin and Shirabe? What is it?

Kinji: From yesterday's battle with Nonohara Satoshi, he said a few things that caught my interest..

Maria: Like what?

Kinji: He said that our own worse enemies are ourselves. Meaning our very enemies could be each other, individually.

Kirika: Desu? What do you mean desu?

Kinji: Take Maria-san, Shirabe-chan and Jin-san as an example. The three are in conflict.

Kirika: DEEAATTTHHH! THEY ARE?!

Haruka: Kiri..You're so slow..

Kirika: H-How would I know?!

Kinji: Maria-san fears that Shirabe-chan will go out of her way to kill Maria-san and Shirabe-chan does not want anyone to take Jin-san away from her but Jin-san wants all three to be friends again but because of Shirabe-chan's aggression and over-protectiveness, doesn't seem like that is ever gonna happen.

Chris: Good point, Shirabe has been mildly obsessed with Jin after all.

Kinji: And as for you, Maria-san, you can't seem to give up now can you?

Maria: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Kinji: You already broke up with Jin-san once and you broke his heart and when you did, you stepped on a landmine and triggered Shirabe's lock to keep her brother happy. Because of the one mistake you did in breaking up with Jin-san, Shirabe-chan no longer sees you as family nor friend but as an enemy.

Maria: I-I'm her enemy?

Kinji: We all know what Shirabe-chan is like. She will and definitely kill without hesitating if it's to keep her loved ones safe and happy.

Kirika: O-Onii-chan, you can't just blame Maria..

Kinji: Quiet! I can and I will! Because this all started because of your irrational thoughts!

Maria: I-Irrational? I was not acting irrational nor did I have any thoughts!

Kinji: Yes you did! You broke up with Jin-san because you wouldn't stop believing that he loved Shirabe-chan more than you! You couldn't handle that! Now you want him back when he's already madly in love with Shirabe-chan? Are you insane? Shirabe-chan isn't some normal high school girl and she's one of the few unique Symphogear users in the entire group! You're practically messing with a second Gasai Yuno!

Maria: G-Gasai Yuno?

Chris: A fictional yandere character from an old popular anime.

Maria: I-I see..

Kinji: At this point, if you tried to call Jin-san now, there's a high chance that Shirabe-chan will kill you on sight.

Maria: I doubt she can though.

Kinji: -Kinji smirked and crossed his arms as he looked at Maria with a cold stare- Heh, you think she can't?

Maria: W-What..?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan grows stronger every passing hour whenever she's with Jin-san, the two share a connective bond from their Phonic Gain of their crests. Because they're always together, Shirabe-chan can gather strength and intelligence from Jin-san's crest as Shul Shagana is capable of taking knowledge and strength from whatever is close by and not to mention! Jin-san is the strongest Symphogear user in the team! If none of us can beat him or Shirabe-chan, what makes you think that you can?

Maria: W-Well I...

Kinji: Because you're experienced and you're older than Shirabe-chan? Wrong! If you had Kanade-san or either Tsubasa-chan's experience in fighting to the death with Shirabe-chan's persistence to fight and kill along with Jin-san's battle calculations and timing, then you would be able to beat the couple!

Maria: Then what do you want me to do?!

Kinji: Nothing.

Maria: What?

Kinji: Forget about Jin-san and just get on with your life, Maria-san. You're already too late to get him back and it was your fault for breaking up with him in the first place.

Chris: H-Hey Kinji, I think you're being a little bit too harsh..

Kinji: No! This is reality, Chris-chan! Maria-san is one of the oldest members in the team and she should understand the fact that she cannot redo the past! If Kirika-chan can understand between what's right and wrong, why can't Maria-san do the same? She was the one that taught Shirabe-chan and Kirika-chan and even trained them to fight.

Maria:...

Kirika: Desu..

Kinji: I know you love Jin-san very much but there's no way you can get him back now, well...Not with Shirabe-chan in his sights..

Maria: R-Right..T-Thanks for the lecture then.. -She said as she quickly turned back and left the office-

Chris: Konji! You should at least show some restraint!

Kinji: Don't call me that! And no! She is a full grown adult! She of all people should understand this fully! Yet she's acting like a complete child! This is also one reason why we'll be at war with the Supreme Commanders soon..

-Back at Jin and Shirabe's apartment, Jin was returning home from coming back from the convenience store-

Jin: I'm home~ -He said as he was holding onto a bag full of ice cream and pudding. He'd then head to the kitchen fridge to put the snacks in and after he did, he turned to the living room to see Shirabe wearing an erotic bunny outfit. Jin's eyes widened at the sight of the bunny outfit- W-What's going on? Is it Halloween already?

Shirabe: Welcome back, Nii-san.

Jin: H-Hi and uh...W-Where did you get the outfit?

Shirabe: Miku-san lent it to me.

Jin: M-Miku?! I didn't think she was into this sort of thing but..W-What brought this on?

Shirabe: Um...Uh...

Jin: Shirabe? -He'd then noticed Shirabe was patting on the floor next to her as she was asking him to sit beside her, Jin would then do as told as he would then get down to her and sit beside her on the floor and as soon as he did, Shirabe would scoot over to him closely and hold his hand and put one of his hand on her head to pat her- Eh?

Shirabe: Nii-san.. -She would look up at Jin erotically- I want you..

Jin: -He'd blush madly as his eyes widened- I-I'm still a little sick...W-We shouldn't be doing this.. I-I don't want you to catch my fever..

Shirabe: You're fine now Nii-san.. I already checked this morning when you were still asleep~

Jin: Eh?! You did? T-Thank you..

Shirabe: -She was moving closer towards him until she had pinned him down on the carpet floor as Shirabe smiled at him with a blush on her face as she would then speak out to him- Nii-san?

Jin: Y-Yes..?

Shirabe: I love you...So...So much... -Heart shaped pupils could be seen within her eyes as she would move her face downwards to Jin as she would pressed her small body onto his and erotically and passionately kissed him with her tongue as she forcefully used her tongue to kiss him as she moaned softly from the kiss- Mmm...Ah...Nii...-san...

-Back in Shirabe's room, on top of her bed was the Linker-injector as the one tiny bottle was completely empty but beside Shirabe's bed was a small short drawer and inside the drawer was a small mini fridge filled with different type of Linkers-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know there are six types of Linkers? Two were made by , one was made by Elfnein and Ayumu, the other three types were made by Kinji.

Linker types by List:

1\. Linker

2\. Anti-Linker (Destroys all connections with Linkers)

3\. Core-Linker (Exceeds overdrive with Ignite Forms, allowing the female users to take fight for a longer period of time in their Ignite forms)

4\. Terror-Linker (Disables the user's control over her/his own body in exchange for temporary unlimited power in berserk mode)

5\. Coil-Linker (An unannounced and banned Linker from both S.O.N.G and the Order Patch. The Linker combines two relics to create a weapon of mass destruction with the sacrifice of two Symphogear users as its cost)

6\. Carbon-Linker (Enhances 95% of the user's mentality and physical output, allowing the user to be more durable in anything and becomes mentally more stronger than any person alive. This assists both male and female Symphogear users to quickly get into their X-Drives/ Infinity Drives without wasting time in a fight)


	15. OVA 02:- Revival and Rival

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 02:- Revival and Rival

Theme song: Exterminate - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: It's Only Brave - Nana Mizuki

-In Kinji's office, Kinji was cleaning up his office as he was about to leave, the song "ORBITAL BEAT" that was sung by Kanade and Tsubasa was being played on his music player-

"Now praying for your painful cry...

Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly

Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light

Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything.

Like karma, like tripping

You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you,

And so I become true to myself and run right through.

Reach, reach to the speeding pulse

Of our connected burning hearts.

Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart,

I will overcome this darkness.

A noise that seems to tangle together, and even a freezing silence

Everything is like a carol.

Rather than betraying, rather than hurting

Your heartbeat.

I wanted to live purely.

Let me sleep now with that dream.

In the moment we connected hands,

We smashed paranoia.

Hotly, hotly the memories I play

Refrain

Beyond fate.

For love Ooh

I don't need tears anymore

Even to shine, even to embrace my dream

Are my Noblesse Oblige-like fate.

Become passionate, my Voice & Soul

Someday, someday let these feelings reach you.

Pause, pause like a music box,

My fleeting, beating heart.

Faraway, faraway just gazing at the lonely Sirius,

Ah, endless melody (Ah, melody)

You flew to my burning heart. (Reach my burning heart)

Strongly, strongly I will fight. Echoing in my heart,

I will overcome this darkness."

Kinji: Sure wish that Kanade-san and Tsubasa-chan would sing together again. It's been so long since I've heard their songs.

Kanade: I could personally sing a song for you if you want~ But It's gonna cost ya~ -Kanade said as she entered the office with a bottle of beers as she smirked at Kinji-

Kinji: Oh hey, what's with the sudden visit?

Kanade: I just came back to talk to you about a few things. -She said as she went down to the mini fridge besides the couch in the office and set the beers in-

Kinji: Oh? Like?

Kanade: About Elfnein, Serena, Maria, Shirabe, Jin and Shiena.

Kinji: That's a lot. So which order do you want to talk about?

Kanade: Let's first talk about Elfnein, she hasn't been around for nearly a week and no one received any noticed from her.

Kinji: Isn't Ayumu with her?

Kanade: Yeah but he hasn't replied to anyone of us yet.

Kinji: Let's give those two some time, they're a couple after all.

Kanade: Well all right but what about Serena?

Kinji: What about her?

Kanade: Lately..She's been more quieter than usual.

Kinji: Ah, so you noticed too, huh?

Kanade: You knew?

Kinji: Serena-chan was never the quiet type after all, she's always been friendly and energetic and she loves to make jokes too but yeah, I noticed that she's been toning it down for quite some time now.

Kanade: Do you know why though?

Kinji: Perhaps it's because of the love triangle.

Kanade: Jin, Maria and Shirabe, huh?

Kinji: Yup. The fact that Serena-chan has to deal with Maria-san talking about Jin-san everyday may seem frustrating to Serena-chan. Or maybe she's just sad for her sister.

Kanade: Perhaps both?

Kinji: Possible but who knows? These are all theories.

Kanade: Is there anything that we can do to stop Shirabe's obsession over Jin? Along with Maria's?

Kinji: The most I can think of is separation.

Kanade: Separation? What do you mean?

Kinji: Separate Jin-san from both Maria-san and Shirabe-chan for a week or so and see how it goes.

Kanade:...I don't think that's a good idea..

Kinji: Yeah I know, I thought about it too. I don't want Shirabe-chan to point her saws at me and I don't want Maria-san to have my head.

Kanade: Shouldn't Jin talk it out with them?

Kinji: It's too late for him to talk it out with them, I mean look at them now, they've gone insane. They'll still fight and act normal but deep inside, the only thing they can think of is Jin-san.

Kanade: Wow, who knew that girls who are madly in love can be that scary.

Kinji: Tell me about it, at least Chris-chan ain't crazy~

Kanade: Haha!

Kinji: So what is it about Shiena?

Kanade: I'm not exactly comfortable with her being here. With us.

Kinji: She said she's temporary, she'll return back to the Spiritual Realm soon but until then, she'll help us fight and defend the country.

Kanade: Yeah but I can't really trust her..

Kinji: Look, I know that you and I were both on Jin-san's side when he made the decision of wanting to kill her but he changed his mind about her and said that she should live, I don't see why not either.

Kanade: You don't mind working with the daughter of Shan Vile. Merkava?

Kinji: I do mind, which is why I'm always prepared, just in case she turns on us. I have cameras all around her, 24/7. Whatever she does, I can see.

Kanade: S-She's still a girl so you're basically..

Kinji: Yes yes, I know. I'm basically stalking her and watching her shower and stuff but I really couldn't careless about that. I'm just more worried about her killing us before we could get to the Supreme Commanders.

Kanade: I agree, the Supreme Commanders has always been a problem..

Kinji: They have? I thought you didn't know about them.

Kanade: Not at first. They were the Spirits' greatest enemies. The Supreme Commanders' armies fought against the Spirits for hundreds of years and the Spirits never won.

Kinji: Is that so? But why did Shan go after us instead of them?

Kanade: Because with the power of the Symphogear users, he would be able to stop the Supreme Commanders easily, I mean look at what Soran did to Nonohara Satoshi.

Kinji: Ah good point, but they were still hard to kill.

Kanade: I just hope Jin comes to his senses and actually talk to everyone about this- -Before Kanade could finish her sentence, the alarm went off as Kinji and Kanade then went to the monitor on Kinji's desk to see what was going, as they saw what was happening, they saw a familiar looking girl in purple armour attacking and destroying buildings in the city- W-Who is that?

Kinji: I think I know who.. -Kinji would then press on a button on his desk- Commander, leave that one to me, let the others evacuate the civilians.

Kanade: W-Wait! You're gonna fight her? All by yourself?

Kinji: I'll think of something, don't worry~ I'm a man with a plan, Kanade-chan~

Kanade: "Chan"?! -She was surprised as she blushed slightly and watched Kinji ran out of the base as he went to the city-

-As Kinji was heading into the city, he was in his giant transport car, he would hear a girl singing from a distance as he would look ahead to see Elfnein in her adult form as she was causing destruction within the city-

Kinji: That's not Elfnein-chan.. -The girl was singing the song "Senkin Dur da Blá" as she was firing beams of light and waves of fire into the buildings-

"Ah, let the canon of the end sound forth

Let the gospel of slaughter be spread on bloody spittle

I'll dissect everything to the molecular level

And end any rebellion forever

RuLuRiRa...Distort space

RuLuRiRa...Freeze the sun

Genocide & genocide

'til not even a drop of blood is left

With hatred and power I'll tear you apart

Tremble in fear...This love song will demolish the world

I swore to kill the miracles

I'll burn away all the atoms of my memories

Even that gentle smile that drives me mad

I'll forget it for the song to destroy the world

I cannot find love

I don't know love

I'll put an end to love

Ah, I touched it fleeting and kind

That gentle and warm palm of your hand

I can't even recall your name

My heart has withered completely

RuLuRiRa...A requiem of hell fire

RuLuRiRa...It spins and dances

Genocide & genocide

Everything that pulses and beats

Everything that is alive

Fall down from the stairway to salvation

Nothingness is the only peaceful paradise

What can I do but believe in that?

I'll expose and extol the providence of all creation

With my music enshrined in 0s and 1s

I'll torment love

I'll trample on love

I've already… used my love as recompense

RuLuRiRa...Disappear...End...

RuLuRiRa...Be discarded...Die...

Genocide & genocide

'til not even a drop of tears is left

I'll squeeze out a catastrophic roar

And deny and burn everything from its foundations

I swore to kill the miracles

I'll burn away all the atoms of my memories

Even that gentle smile that drives me mad

I'll forget it for the song to destroy the world

Those days where I was loved

Those days where I loved

May love...Rest in peace"

-Kinji's transport would transform into a 50ft tall black robot as the giant machine would punch the girl in a single hit, causing the girl to smash into the ground from being punched by Kinji-

Kinji: Stop singing! You're gonna wake up the neighbours! -He'd then squint his eyes to see the girl and noticed that it wasn't Elfnein but someone else- Oh shit! Carol Malus Dienheim?! Why the hell are you here?!

Carol: Long story! You filth!

Kinji: You're not a sadist! It ain't fun for you to call me that!

Carol: Shut up! -She would then hold down the bot with the binds of strings, causing Kinji to stay put as he was unable to move his bot-

Kinji: Ah, the string tactic like Elfnen-chan uses.

Carol: I will destroy the world once more! And this time! No one will get in my way! Not even you, boy!

Kinji; "Boy"?! Nobody calls me that except Chris-chan you milk sack!

Carol: M-Milk sack?

-Kinji would jump out of his bot as he was in his gear armour, he landed right in front of Carol as his backpack would open up and transform into gattling guns, railguns, flamethrowers and rocket launchers, he'd then start firing all of his weapons at Carol as he began to sing the song "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice treat!"-

"Death The Kid, you know how it is

Hate to dismiss any mistake

If it ain't right then you must be kiddin'

Joke's mislead because you're now slippin'

Oblique mind, then I give a fix

Simply blast it, it ain't a trick

Just one click, then the second click

Rest is, oh my goodness, you're history

It ain't a mystery to entry, just that I'm not so intrigued

Don't get it wrong son, I'm a sweet treat

Bang bang bang bang, have a nice dream

If it ain't proper, it's incomplete

Making me shiver because you're lacking heat

Stop taking chances, it's real steep

I now watch when you sleep, 'cause my *guns* creep

Not enough for me to satisfy

Any mistakes, let's clarify

Let's post it on the classified

Find the bad and boom, bye-bye

Do it together with my entourage

Placing you head in the back of garage

Have a little sale and sell you cheap

So please get out, you're out of my league, you know

You still don't understand the range that you stay in

I ain't playin

No more tradin, losing it, it ain't easy to get back

You know what I'm sayin'

Hit your case with a big back slap

Click the gat and go blat blat blat

Everything I touch will go platinum

Somehow people around me clappin' it, yep"

-Carol would create a shield around herself and defend herself as she struggled to protect herself from Kinji's massive barrage of attacks, she'd then look around and noticed a large number of golden bots surrounded her as they started firing all of their weapons at her-

Carol: Tch! W-Who is this man?! He's stronger than the girl who uses Ichaival! It's starting to really annoy me! -She said to herself as she looked behind her and saw over a few dozen giant Scorpions rising from the ground and a few were on the buildings as they were firing their beams from their tails and guns from their claws at Carol as well- Ah! W-What is this?! I'm being pushed back by one Symphogear user?!

Kinji: Carol! Give up now! I don't know how you are still alive but I'll make sure you don't come back!

Carol: You fool! Don't underestimate my power!

Kinji: Then show me what you really got! -Giant Mantises along with Tarantulas, Beatles and Tyranopedes would then appear and surround Carol as they all fired their weapons at Carol, causing Carol to panic and to get weaker as she was unable to hold onto her shield for much longer- What's wrong?! I thought you were an all power Alchemist?! Didn't you say that you'd destroy the world?! Ha! If you can't beat me, you can't destroy the world?!

Carol: "H-How? Why?! Why is he so strong?! It doesn't make sense..I should be in the same country..What happened to that Hibiki girl? Were they defeated by him? No..It can't be..Why are there male Symphogear users to begin with?! It doesn't make sense!" -She thought to herself as she panicked, her shield disappeared as there was a huge explosion that hit Carol after Kinji and his army stopped firing. Kinji's bots stepped forward into the smoke to see if Carol was still alive but they saw a large white sphere with spikes sticking out as it would then open up and reveal Ayumu as he was holding Carol in his arms and was princess carrying her-

Kinji: Ayumu?! Why are you here?! Let her go! She's an enemy!

Ayumu: She's not an enemy!

Kinji: Eh? Then why was she destroying the city?!

Ayumu: She's lost!

Kinji: What?!

Ayumu: C-Carol-san? Are you all right? -The male asked as he looked at Carol closely as the girl would look at him with her eyes wide open as she was blushing madly as she gaze at him innocently not knowing to do but nod slowly, Ayumu would then smile at her passionately after seeing her nod as he would lightly set her down and held her hand as Carol looked away and was nervous by the situation she was in- Kinji-san! You shouldn't have attacked her like that! You could have killed her!

Kinji: How would I know?! I thought she came from her grave and started rampaging in the city!

Ayumu: This is the abandoned street!

-Kinji would then look around and saw the abandoned buildings-

Kinji: Oh. W-What's your point? Why is she here? How did she get here?

Ayumu: I-It's...A long story..

-A few minutes passed after Ayumu had explained the situation to Kinji-

Kinji: H-Hold on...Give me a minute to download everything what you just said into my head, alright?

Ayumu: R-Right.. -He said as he was sitting down on the ground with Carol as the two were looking up at Kinji-

Kinji: S-So you're telling me that Serena-chan talked to Elfnein-chan about your relationship and said that it'll go nowhere if none of you kissed?

Ayumu: Yes.

Kinji: Who initiated the kiss first?

Ayumu: Elf-chan.

Kinji: Okay and after that?

Ayumu: We did-

Kinji: AHHH! Don't say it! You'll kill the innocence in my head..So, what about her?

Ayumu: Carol was reborn after Elf-chan understood adulthood.

Kinji: That makes no sense at all! She should be dead!

Carol: That's rude, you mongrel!

Kinji: Don't call me that, cow tits!

Carol & Kinji: Hmph! -The two would pout and crossed their arms as they looked away from each other-

Ayumu: When Carol-san showed up, she was already in her adult form, which is rather surprising because after Carol-san appeared, Elf-chan was unable to transform..

Kinji: H-Hold up, when you guys did it, was Elfnein-chan in her adult form?

Ayumu: Yes.

Kinji: Oh thank god!

Ayumu: I've been bringing Carol-san around the city for the past week while Elf-chan stayed back at home to rest from work.

Kinji: Oh, so that's why you two have been MIA, I guess that makes sense but how is Carol holding up?

Ayumu: She loves the food here!

Carol: Wha-?! A-Ayumu! Don't tell him that!

Ayumu: Eh? Why not? It's just food though.

Carol: It's embarrassing!

Ayumu: She really enjoys Japanese cuisine, especially sashimi and ramen~ -Carol blushed madly from the embarrassment as she looked down at the ground and said nothing-

Kinji: Aww~ Wittle Cawol is embarrassed~ Whatchu' gonna do now, almighty Alchemist~?

Carol: I'll feed you to Satan, you dumb blonde. -She said as she glared at Kinji-

Kinji: Huh?! -He glared back at Carol- I'll roast you like a duck, Sluts-a-lot!

Ayumu: Please stop fighting..

Carol: S-Sorry..

Kinji: Why is she so nice to you?!

Ayumu: I don't know.

Kinji: Sure you don't. So what are you going to do now?

Ayumu: About what?

Kinji: Her.

Ayumu: She's already staying with me.

Kinji: Eh? What about Elfnein-chan?

Ayumu: Also staying with me, why?

Kinji: Elfnein-chan is all right with that?!

Ayumu: Technically they're both the same people.

Kinji: They both don't mind?!

Ayumu: I don't think so, do you mind that I'm staying with both you and Elf-chan, Carol-san?

Carol: Not at all.

Kinji: -He'd then exhale loudly and face palmed- I don't understand my team at all...Why is everyone in a love triangle?! First Jin-san with Shirabe-chan and Maria-san! Then Soran with Miku-chan and Hibiki-chan! Now you with Elfnein-chan and Carol?! W-Why?! What the Hell is going on?!

Carol: You're being noisy, scum.

Kinji: Well I'm sorry okay?! I gotta look out for everyone! I'm not like you who is madly in love with the doctor!

Carol: Wha-?! -She'd blush madly as she stood up and grab Kinji by the collar- W-What did you just say?!

Kinji: I made your boyfriend happy, that's for sure~ -He said as he pointed at Ayumu who was smiling happily at Carol as the girl would then blush madly and let go of Kinji- You're so simple~

Carol: S-Shut up!

Kinji: So you're dating both of them?

Ayumu: Yes, yes I am.

Carol: A-Ayumu! Why are you telling him?!

Ayumu: I thought it was fine to tell him though.

Carol: What if everyone back in the base tries to kill me again like before?!

Ayumu: Then I'll protect you. -He said as he got up and held both of Carol's hands as he looked at her with a calm smile on his face as Carol skipped a heartbeat after hearing what he said-

Carol: I-I guess it can't be helped..S-Since you'll be protecting me after all..

Kinji: She's a lot like Chris-chan...Just more dere.

Carol: Excuse me?

Kinji: I said nothing, old hag~

Carol: I'm not that old!

Kinji: Says the thousand year old Alchemist.

Carol: S-Shut up your idiot!

Kinji: Never!

-THE END-


	16. OVA 03:- Overdosed

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 03:- Overdosed

Theme song: Exterminate - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: It's Only Brave - Nana Mizuki

-Back in the base as Ayumu was walking down the hallway as he was wearing a white overcoat and was holding onto a cup of coffee and was reading a few notes on his tablet, he'd make a turn into Elfnein's lab and as he entered, he saw Elfnein was still researching about the Spirits as she was going through body scans of Shiena, Ayumu looked to the side to see the bed in the lab and saw Carol laying on the bed lazily as she was reading a book while listening to the song "The Voice of no Return" from Nier: Automata"

"Faute En Fleur Mi Say

Ah Loora Sensa Prui

Méyeur Contrafi

Stray Le Soin Je Di Sa

Seru Mena Shay

Ey Blun Do Con Ja Flui

Conre Tay Masee Ploosa Quree

Melana See Ey

Erseeler Aparcooron

Lentenir I A Torment

Phialoo C'est À Na Pri Que Pleureuh Tarali

Condrame Serati

Contrala Souvre A La Tendeur

Conti Yer Peur Lay

Ah Flerno Mon Pre Leay

Conqua Chatasoo

Qua Pu Nisa Moo May

Contra La Serur

Si La Fera Sandro

Meeatra Shiqué Plus Qun Sa

Je Doi Jen Si Ey Fui"

Ayumu: Carol-san?

Carol: Hmm?

Ayumu: Are you enjoying yourself here?

Carol: Well, the books that Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Kazanari Tsubasa reads are all quite interesting and somewhat entertaining.

Ayumu: Good to know that you're enjoying yourself. -He said with a soft smile on his face as Carol quickly sat up on the bed and looked at him-

Carol: I-I did not say that I was enjoying myself, Ayumu!

Ayumu: Oh? But you recently got hooked onto the game that Shirabe-san always plays, umm, w-what was it again?

Carol: Nier: Automata?

Ayumu: Yes! That one, you really like it, don't you?

Carol: I-It's not like I like it! I-It is just my first time experiencing a game such as that one..

Shiena: Wait till she tries Resident Evil or Silent Hill.. Ah! H-Hey!

Elfnein: I'm sorry but you're not supposed to be move while I examine you. -She said as she was going through her scanners and her computers as she was scanning Shiena's arms-

Shiena: Sorry Doc~

-Ayumu took a sip of his coffee as he would then get up from his seat and went to a sealed fridge that was in a wall beside Ayumu's desk, he tapped on a few buttons as the fridge would open up to reveal a large number of Linker bottles as he was checking them-

Ayumu:..Hmm? -He would recheck the bottles again as he would then press and type a few codes on the bar as the fridge moved back as another fridge came out but it was black coloured, Ayumu opened it up to check the Linkers inside as his eyes widened as he would then quickly stand up and look at everyone in the room- U-Um...E-Elf-chan? You and I were away for a week, yes?

Elfnein: Yes? Why? -She stopped scanning Shiena as she turned and looked over to Ayumu- What's wrong?

Shiena: What's up?

Ayumu: We are missing 36 Linkers..

Elfnein: Thir-Thirty six Linkers?!

Ayumu: Linker, Anti-Linker, Coil-Linker, Terror-Linker, Core-Linker and Carbon-Linker.. 6 of each are gone.

Elfnein: S-Six of each Linkers? Gone? Can you track who opened the locks for them?

Ayumu: The history and logs has been deleted.

Carol: What's wrong?

Ayumu: The Linkers that Elf-chan, Kinji and I made, a few of them are missing.

Carol: You always keep them in check?

Ayumu: Of course, we wouldn't want any one of them to be overdosed with the Linkers like what Kirika-san did in the past when she fought Adam.

Shiena: Don't you have security cameras to check who did it?

-Ayumu and Elfnein would then look at each other as they nodded and left the room while Shiena and Carol stayed back and were confused, Ayumu and Elfnein would then head to the security room to see who had went into the lab for the week. As the two were looking through the recordings, they only saw a shadowy figure taking the Linkers from the fridge but was unable to properly see who was the one that took them-

Ayumu: H-How is it possible? We can't see the person who took them..

Elfnein: An afterimage?

Ayumu: Not likely, these cameras were made by Kinji and they are even more advanced than the US Military's CCTVs.

Elfnein: But who would steal the Linkers? Could it be the Supreme Commanders that Kinji-san mentioned?

Ayumu: No, the Supreme Commanders do not have any stealth units to begin with, they're not the type of people who would infiltrate and steal, they're more straight forward us.

Elfnein: T-Then who?

Ayumu: I don't know but I just hope that whoever it was that stole them, knows what he or she is doing...

-Back in Lydian in Shirabe, Kirika and Serena's classroom, Shirabe was staring at the clock while Kirika was asleep next to Shirabe and Serena was listening to the teacher talk until the bell rang as it was lunch break. Kirika would immediately wake up and take out her bento meal excitedly as Shirabe sighed softly and took out her bento meal as well as Serena did the same, the three would then head out to have lunch together under a tree in the courtyard-

Kirika: Desu~ Shirabe, why are you meals always so fancy looking?

Shirabe: N-Nii-san always makes my meals so..

Kirika: You're so lucky desu~ If only Haru could cook for me desu! I have to rely on Onii-chan's bots to cook my meals, although their cooking is delicious desu~

Serena: You two sure are carefree. -She said as she was eating her salad from her lunch box-

Kirika: Desu? Serena, you're only having a salad desu? Will that even be enough for you?

Serena: It's more than enough.

Kirika: Did you make it yourself?

Serena: No. Ma- -Before Serena continued to speak her words, she would look at Shirabe to see her acting quiet and calm- I uh..Made it myself..

Kirika: Desu? I thought Maria made it for you desu?

Serena: ! -Her eyes widened as she panicked and looked at Shirabe who was ignoring the two as she was quietly eating, Serena sighed in relief and continued eating her meal and not answer Kirika-

Kirika: But it sure is getting cold desu.

Shirabe: Very. -She was holding onto her long black overcoat jacket and looked up into the sky and saw it getting dark as the wind lightly blew cold air-

Serena: What are you guys going to do after school?

Kirika: I have track team exercise desu!

Serena: Oh? Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: I'll head back home.

Serena: The usual, huh?

Kirika: What about you Serena?

Serena: I'm going out with a few of our classmates.

Kirika: To do what?

Serena: Karaoke~

Kirika: Oh! Sounds like fun desu! I wish I could go desu!

-Back in Hibiki and Miku's classroom, Miku and Hibiki were hanging out with Soran in the classroom as he snuck into their school and was having lunch with them-

Miku: Soran...Y-You know that you're not supposed to be here, what if you get caught by the teachers?

Soran: Then I'll just pretend that I'm a girl.

Miku: How? You're not wearing our school uniform!

Soran: I'll improvise.

Hibiki: Now now, Miku~ Let him have his fun~ -She said as she watched Soran eating his sandwiches happily as Hibiki patted his head happily with a big smile on her face as the sight of a feint blush from Hibiki's cheeks could be seen-

Miku:.. R-Right, yeah..

Soran:.. -He'd turn to look at Miku as he would then stop eating and look at her closely as he leaned towards Miku- Miku.

Miku: -She moved back nervously as she was surprised by Soran's actions- W-What is it?

Soran: Are you all right? You're not...You today..

Miku: I-I'm fine. -She said as she would smile at him sweetly and put a hand on his cheek as Soran would blush slightly and the girls at the back would squeal on sight while Hibiki pouted from the sight of the two acting all lovey dovey in front of everyone-

Soran: Well all right, if you need help, just ask. I'll do whatever I can to help.

Miku: Aww~ You're so sweet~ -She said as she would blush and move forward and passionately kiss Soran on the lips lightly as the girls at the back screamed wildly and excitedly at the sight of the kiss while Hibiki pouted and looked away as she just ate her lunch-

-Back in Jin's apartment, Jin was cleaning the apartment until the sound of the doorbell was then heard as he would then head to the door and answered it-

Jin: Yes? Oh? Hi, come on in. -He smiled and greeted a young girl as she entered the apartment as the girl was Maria. Maria took a deep breath and exhaled after she entered the apartment as she would then sit down on the couch and made herself at home as she seemed pleased, Jin chuckled slightly at the sight of Maria as he set down a glass of tea for her and a few snacks on the coffee table- What brings you here?

Maria: Just a visit, I mean we haven't talked in awhile so I was thinking maybe we should talk?

Jin: Oh yeah, sure sure! Now that you mention it, you're right, we haven't talked in a long time after the whole cockroach incident. So what's up with you lately?

Maria: W-What do you mean?

Jin: Found a new boyfriend~? -He said as he smug at Maria-

Maria: What? No~ No! I'm not looking for a boyfriend, what about you?

Jin: I-I'm dating Shirabe now, I thought you knew?

Maria: Oh yeah, y-yeah! Of course I know! I was just testing you..

Jin: Testing me? For what?

Maria: Oh~ You tend to fool with other girls after all.

Jin: Hey hey! I'm not Kinji!

Maria: Who knows? -She'd wink at Jin as she teased him-

Jin: You haven't changed.

Maria: I'm sorry?

Jin: Physically, you still look the same.

Maria: W-What do you mean by that?

Jin: Well your breasts are still the same as usual. -He said as he joked with her as he teased her until Maria blushed and punched his arm lightly as she would then lie down on his lap- Wha-?! M-Maria! What are you doing?

Maria: Shh! Let me have my moment.

Jin: All right?

"Ah I miss this..I miss this so much.. I miss this apartment and I miss this man..," -Maria thought to herself as she opened her eyes as she looked up to see Jin looking at her with a smile on his face as Maria would place both of her hands on his cheeks and blushed as she stared into his eyes- "Ah..I'm so tempted to kiss him.. I miss his lips, I miss his warm hugs and his cooking.. I miss everything about him...I want him back.." -She thought to herself once more as she would slowly pull Jin down to her face as Jin did not stop her as the two's face were about to touch each other until Jin's phone rang as Maria and Jin quickly got up as Jin went to answer the phone-

JIn: H-Hello? Yes?

Maria: Ah...So close.. -She gaze at Jin's back as she watched him talk on the phone-

Jin: -After the call, he'd put the phone in his pocket and head to his room and wore a jacket as he would then look outside and saw that it was snowing, Jin would then open the door to Shirabe's room and head into her room as he grabbed a pink scarf and walked out of the room and closed the door, he'd then look at Maria and speak out to her- Ah, I'm sorry but it's time, school's almost over.

Maria: O-Oh right! Yes, I almost forgot.. Maybe next time we can hang out and talk a little more?

Jin: Yes, of course. Just text me or call me and I'll let you know when I'm free.

Maria: That'll be great! -The two would then head out of the apartment and as they did, Jin would lock the apartment door as Maria would quickly stand on the tip of her toes and kissed Jin on the cheek lightly, after the kiss, she'd run away and head back to her car with a smile on her face as she blushed madly. Jin was shocked from the kiss as he watched Maria run away but he'd then smile slightly and head down to his own car and get ready to pick Shirabe up. Moments later as the students of Lydian were walking out of the school, Shirabe was walking out as well as she was breathing into her hands as she was cold, she'd make a turn to the left and walk back home until someone would wrap a pink scarf around her neck as she was then hugged from behind, Shirabe looked behind to see Jin-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..?

Jin: I came to pick you up, it's cold out after all.

Shirabe: Y-You brought my scarf?

Jin: Just in case you were about to freeze~ -The girls were squealing in the background-

Shirabe: T-Thank you..

Jin: Let's go, the car's this way. -He'd then let go of Shirabe and walk ahead of her and as he did, Shirabe watched him walk away as she stared at his back and blushed at the sight of his large back and was surprised by his body structure as she has forgotten about how fit Jin was, she'd then run up to Jin and tug onto his arm tightly and followed him to the car as she smiled happily-

-Deep inside Shirabe's body, her blood cells were transforming and were changing colour as her heart and lungs were slowly changing forms. The sight of electric static could be seen flowing within her blood stream each time she moves a muscle. For a moment as Shirabe was holding onto Jin's arm and was looking ahead, her eyes flashed bright red for a second and turned back to normal without anyone noticing-

-THE END-


	17. OVA 04:- Illusions

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 04:- Illusion

Theme song: Exterminate - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: It's Only Brave - Nana Mizuki

"Killter Ichaival tron"

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-In the base training room as Jin, Kinji, Chris and Shirabe were about to fight each other in a team of two. Kinji and Chris were in a far distant spot away from the other couple as Kinji was setting up his utilities to create his army while Chris jumped up to the buildings to attack either one of the users from above. In the observation room, Carol and Ayumu were watching the four users train-

Carol: So they're training?

Ayumu: Indeed, it is to test their mental strength and their bonds if they were to fight against enemies that are just as strong as their teammates are.

Carol: Oh? That's good, perhaps, this will teach them on how to properly work as a team.

Ayumu: Yes, although I have my doubts with Chris-san.

Carol: The user of Ichaival? Why?

Ayumu: She tends to...Do things recklessly like Hibiki-san.

Carol: Well then, we'll just have to see how this goes.

Ayumu: Indeed.

-The song " 障害物競争" from My Hero Academia's original soundtrack was being played in the background as Kinji was playing the song while setting up his military forces within one of the buildings while Chris went up ahead to scout the enemies, Chris landed on top one of the building's tower and saw Shirabe moving around the roads with her roller blades and saw Jin in the other direction. Chris would put her hand in the communicator as she spoke to Kinji-

Chris: They're spread out to find us.

Kinji: As expected of Jin-san, he likes to do things quickly, I'll take care of him, Shirabe-chan is all yours.

Chris: Right. How should I attack her?

Kinji: Start if off with a huge "bang"~ -Kinji chuckled evilly through the communicator as Chris would grin happily as she nodded and understood what he said as she would then stare at Shirabe from the far back-

-Back with Jin and Shirabe-

Jin: Any leads?

Shirabe: Nothing, where would Kinji-san hide?

Jin: He's an indoor person, make sure to check the insides of the buildings, as for Chris, just watch out for her sudden surprise attacks.

Shirabe: Right, be careful Nii-san.

Jin: I'll be fine, you're the one who should be careful.

Shirabe: Yes, Nii-san.

-The song that was playing in the background would then change to "爆殺王!" as Shirabe looked around to find the source of the song, she'd then look back above her to see a giant white and red missile was heading towards her as Shirabe's eyes widened at the sight of Chris riding the rocket while firing her arrows at Shirabe. The missile would hit the ground in front of Shirabe and create a massive explosion and from the explosion, Jin looked to the side to hear and see the source of the explosion as he began to worry about Shirabe until the ground beneath him shook as a Tyranopede would rise up from the ground and grip him with its mandibles, Jin struggled to get out of the grip as he would then look around and saw that he was surrounded by a large number of Kinji's bots-

Jin: Damn! I didn't think he could create an army this quickly!

-Back in a far building, Kinji was holding rocks and was turning them into bots as he was also constructing a small factory within the alleyways to create the Scorpions and the larger bots-

Kinji: Nyahaha~ Jin-san, you forgot how I fight. How disappointing~

-In Shirabe and Chris' fight, Shirabe was pushed back by Chris' ferocious attacks while Shirabe defended herself with her giant buzz saws by shielding herself and by cutting the missiles and arrows that were about to hit her. Chris was surprised to see Shirabe being calm in a fight as Chris' eyes widened at the sight of Shirabe glaring at her and saw that Shirabe was mumbling something quietly while fighting back-

Chris: T-The hell? Tch! Whatever I'll end this quick and head back home for lunch! -She'd then fire a barrage of missiles and spam her gattling guns at Shirabe while singing the song "TRUST HEART"-

"We've got bullets just for you at a discount price

You can get it cheap because lead cures stupidity

Time to start the gunfire party! It's a Gatling rodeo, baby

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

You've bought the wrath of the gods, the sun, and me!

I've lived my life hiding my tears,

And my back is covered in scars

I still wanna stand up for and laugh with my friends

I've got a shower of arrows and a rain of bullets

To punch you full of holes

But I won't forget the hand holding mine

And to protect the smile of the one it belongs to,

I'll teach you what true strength is

Fuck worrying about if you're in short or long range

All that matters is that I hit you

It's time for my grand slam, so say your prayers

Let me be cool for a change, baby

I don't really get this all, it's so new for me

Worried, I bite my lips

All I know is how to hold hands

I don't know how to reach out

I don't care if I'm locked alone in a cold iron room

I'll manage

All that matters is that everyone else

Can now live in a world that lets them smile

I only know how to load my bullets

With my tears wishing to protect

And yet you keep putting your trust in me

From now on, our bonds will be my ammunition

I've lived my life hiding my tears,

And my back is covered in scars

I still wanna stand up for and laugh with my friends

I've got a shower of arrows and a rain of bullets

To punch you full of holes

But I won't forget the hand holding mine

And to protect the smile of the one it belongs to,

I'll show you what true strength is"

-After going all out on Shirabe, Chris was breathing heavily as she was getting exhausted from fighting, Chris was also sweating and at the sight of the dust from the explosion cleared, her eyes widened at the sight of two bright pink lights glowing in the dust, Chris saw the sight of Shirabe glaring Chris as Shirabe would charge towards her while singing the song "SENSE OF DISTANCE"-

"Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

The imitation of my heart's cry

Was scared of a world that it never saw before

I couldn't accept it and with a negating chain

I hid my broken heart

This antithetical song

Couldn't receive anyone's touch

With a "I love you"

I can't return to your swelling chest

"All of it...is true" beyond that

The words gently stopped

If we line them up together without pushing ourselves

We can say we'll go on

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

We'll open the door to that day

Our 50:50 interactions are

Like extending parallel lines on a graph

Although we can't cross over I'll raise my hands up

With a sense of distance I'll connect our feelings

The emotions that fell sparkling

Are the pieces of a diamond

I'll accept them

They're a guidepost of light to our strength

"I won't let this end somehow"

Shining in this world

We'll walk bearing it again to the love

That breaks into our opposing courage

Confirming with our gazing stares

The breath of the future that I drew

Hypocracies don't exist

Just the dawn of justice

(Growin' up) If I don't hesitate again

(I just swear) ...I won't hesitate again!

(I won't hesitate)

Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

To tomorrow we'll sing our dreams

We'll open the door to that day!"

Chris: Ah! Shit! -She was knocked back into a building as Shirabe had knocked Chris with her saws, Chris was badly wounded from the sudden attack as she looked at Shirabe and heard her mumbling the words as Chris panicked and was getting afraid-

Shirabe: Nii-san's sake. Nii-san's love. Nii-san's protection. For Jin-Nii-san! -Shirabe was looking down at Chris and was pinning her down to the ground with her large buzz saws as her eyes glowed as Shirabe gave off a cold death stare towards Chris-

-Chris' vision went black for a moment as she only saw darkness for a brief moment, Chris panicked as she got up from where she stood to see that she was in a place that was never seen before that was completely filled with darkness, she then heard the sound of Kinji screaming as she turned back to see Kinji getting attacked by Shirabe. Chris was shocked to see Kinji getting attacked by Shirabe as she watched him scream in fear-

Kinji: Ah! No! No! Please..! Don't! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!

Shirabe: For Nii-san's sake.. -She stabbed Kinji's body with her giant buzz saw and sawed him to death as Chris panicked as she dropped and fell to her knees. Chris would then held onto both of her arms and started crying loudly-

-Back in the normal world, Shirabe's eyes widened slightly as she jumped back for cover when she saw Chris's armour started to glow black and red. Shirabe was confused as she stared at Chris and watched her scream and cry in pain as her armour was getting darker each second-

Shirabe: What's going on?

Chris: You'll pay! I don't care who you are! I'll send you to hell and make you suffer! -She yelled out loudly as she glared at Shirabe as half of her body was in its berserk colour- If you touch him...I'll feed you to the Tyranopedes!

Shirabe: What?!

-Back at Jin and Kinji's fight, Jin was surrounded by a few hundred bots, Jin and the bots would stop fighting as they turned their attention to the sound of Chris screaming and the sound of the explosions-

Jin: Shirabe. -He quietly sad her name as he quickly jumped over from one building to another to reach to her as Kinji's bots did the same and followed him-

Kinji: Chris-chan went berserk?! Oh hell no, this ain't good.. This ain't good..W-Why the heck did she go berserk?!

-Back in the observation room-

Carol: We need to stop the fight.

Ayumu: No, let them continue.

Carol: One of them will die!

Ayumu: Jin-san is there to make sure that doesn't happen.

Carol: What?! You don't mean to tell me that the user of Diablos can actually bring the dead back to life.

Ayumu: Only the ones who had just fallen a few hours in time, not the ones longer than that. He can heal any wounds after all.

Carol: Well, I would still highly suggest that we should stop this fight.

Ayumu: I'll stop it once it gets really bad.

Carol: You're a devil, I hope you know that.

Ayumu: Sometimes~

-Back in the training arena, Chris was firing barrages of missiles throughout the whole area as Shirabe was trying to defend herself from the attacks but was slowly getting hurt-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...Help me.. -She was slowly loosing her energy as she was wounded from Chris' attacks and explosions. It was then a large black cape floated in front of Shirabe and formed a shield, protecting her from the explosions as Jin jumped in front of Shirabe and hugged her tightly to keep her safe- Ah..Nii-san..

Jin: Don't worry, I'm here..Everything's going to be fine..

-Kinji jumped up to Chris from behind as he was in his gear form, he'd pull back his hoodie and look at Chris with worry as she turned back to look at him-

Kinji: Chris-chan! W-Whoah..W-What happened to you? You're all red and black, like as if a period hit you or something..

Chris: K-Kinji...

Kinji: Yes, babe?

Chris: Kin...Kinji! -Her colour was reverting back to normal as her gear was slowly disappearing as Chris began to tear up as she ran up to Kinji and hugged him tightly as she cried on his shoulder after her entire gear armour disappeared-

Kinji: C-Chris-chan..?

Chris: D-Don't leave me..Ever again..

Shirabe: Chris-senpai.. -She walked over to Chris and was about to touch Chris' shoulder until Chris would slap Shirabe's hand away strongly and glare at her while holding onto Kinji tightly- Eh?

Chris: Leave me alone and don't come near us!

Jin: Chris, what are you saying?

Chris: Shut the Hell up! We're done here! I don't want to be part of this. -She said as she held onto Kinji's hand and pulled him as the two would then leave the arena while Jin and Shirabe watched the two left as they were confused-

Jin: D-Did you do something to provoke her?

Shirabe:...I don't know...

-In the observation room, Carol and Ayumu saw the whole thing as the two would look at Shirabe from a distance as they began to worry slightly-

Ayumu: Keep a close eye on her, will you?

Carol: I'll do what I can.

-THE END-


	18. OVA 05:- True Love

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 05:- True Love

Theme song: 放課後キーホルダー - Ayahi Takagaki

Ending Song: Happiness - Ayahi Takagaki

-In a cold dark empty room, the sight of someone's eyes opening up widely as the person would look around in panic. The sound of nervous heavy breathing was heard as the persona looked around and blinked a few times and looked around to only see darkness, it was then the sound of a man screaming was then heard from behind the persona as the persona would look back to see a blonde male getting sawed to death by a short black haired girl with her pink Symphogear armour. The persona's eyes widened as it revealed the persona to be Chris. Chris' panicked and was afraid as she took a few steps back and bumped into something from behind, she looked behind and saw Maria looking down as she was in her Symphogear form and was bleeding from all over her body, Chris became a little relieved to see Maria until she held Maria's wrist for a second as Maria would then fall to the ground as she did not move an inch after falling, Chris' eyes widened in fear as she then turned her attention back to Shirabe and as she did, Shirabe got up close to Chris as Shirabe's face was covered in Kinji's blood.-

"Senpai~" -Shirabe said and whispered to Chris insanely as Chris would then scream loudly. Chris screamed loudly as she quickly sat up and look around as she was in bed and had a nightmare. Chris would look at the clock beside her and saw that it was 4 A.M. in the morning. The young frightened girl's breathing was off as she was breathing heavily and was sweating cautiously, she'd lied back down and slowly closed her eyes as she went back to sleep but as soon as she closed her eyes for a minute, the sight of Shirabe's face could be seen, causing Chris to wake up immediately as Chris panicked and quickly got out of her bed and went out of her room as she was too afraid to go back to sleep. As Chris walked out of her room, she looked ahead of her to only see a pitched black corridor. There was only silence but Chris took a deep breath and put one of her hand on the wall and walked ahead slowly, as Chris was walking down the corridor, a bright flash of lightning was seen as the light flashed through the windows in her apartment and as it did, the sight of Shirabe standing ahead of Chris at the end of the corridor was seen as Chris quickly covered her mouth with her free hand to make sure she doesn't scream, she'd then try to calmly walk forward and as she did, she reached the living room and clicked on a switch on the wall as it turned on the lights, after the lights were turned on, Chris looked around her room to see the room completely covered in blood for a second, she'd blink once more as the sight of the gore disappeared. Chris would take a deep breath as she walked over to her shrine and got down and prayed to her parents, after she did, she went to the couch and took out her phone from her pocket and went through her contacts and as she did, the first contact name was "Akatsuki Kinji", she was about to call him but was hesitating as she would then put her phone down and lied on the couch as she was unable to sleep-

-Many hours later had passed as the girls were in school-

Hibiki: Where's Chris-chan?

Miku: Maybe she's not feeling well.

Hibiki: But she would have called Master or something..

Kirika: Did she skip school desu?

Miku: Chris is a top student in her class, she wouldn't skip school without a reason.

Hibiki: She's a genius after all~

Kirika: Ah! Good point desu~ -She'd then looked to the side to see Shirabe with her emotionless look- Desu? Shirabe? Are you all right?

Shirabe:... -She said nothing as she was recalling back to the training course she had with Chris a few days ago. Shirabe would then take out her phone and called someone as she walked ahead and went back home, Kirika, Hibiki and Miku watched her walk away as they began to worry-

Kirika: Shirabe...

Miku: Shirabe-chan?

Hibiki: D-Did something happen, Kirika-chan?

Kirika: I-I don't know desu, but it's not like her to ignore me..

Miku: She always answers you after all.

Kirika: Desu! Exactly!

Hibiki: Maybe she's concerned about Jin-kun?

Miku: Ah, that could be true. She does love him more than anyone and anything else after all.

Kirika: S-She's so obsessive desu..

Hibiki: Like you are with Haruka-kun.

Kirika: Ehehe~ -She laughed nervously as she blushed and scratched the back of her head as she looked at Miku and Hibiki-

Hibiki: Jeez~ Kirika-chan, just admit it that you love him a lot~

Kirika: I-I do love him a lot desu! But he's been more quieter than usual desu..

Hibiki: Isn't he always quiet?

Miku: He has exams now so let him study.

Kirika: Ah, that's right, he has exams desu! I forgot!

-Back in the base's training room, the sound of Tsubasa of singing the song "Gekkō no Tsurugi" was heard as she was sparing against Soran while Jin, Maria, Ayumu, Carol, Elfnein along with Shiena watched-

"(Impermanence Ya, ya ha-ye Creation and Destruction

Transcendence Ya, ya ha-ye Freedom from Desires

Ame no habakiri Yae- Ya-ha-ye-ie)

The first blade, like the swiftest wind, faster than lightning

The second blade, like a forest, having an empty mind

This fear of a supernatural evil*

Is only the reflection of my inexperience in the water

Who will do it if I won't?

Awake! Matchless blue that crushes evil

Thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of millions of lives

I grasp and wield them all

A tearing that chills the spine

Do you have the resolve to break it?

The tip* of my sword in the evening sky

Resembles the fragrant crescent moon

Time and time again I disappear completely

To the flame of my sword

The third blade, like the eternal blaze of hatred's flame

The fourth blade, unperturbed like the mountain

I've resolved never to cry again

Even with blood spilling from my body

The song of sentinels, is "wind, forest, fire, mountain" *

Has the prayer already finished?

Along with your absurdities

Repent until you're broken fragments

At least live as a warrior to the end

Live beautifully, to hell

Conversely let me ask, in your heart

Is there something you can't hand over?

Time and time again... for a journey towards salvation,

Purify yourself

Everything is mortal…nothing is permanent…

Thousands, ten thousands, hundreds of millions of lives

I grasp and wield them all

A tearing that chills the spine

Do you have the resolve to break it?

The tip of my sword in the evening sky

Resembles the fragrant crescent moon

These wings that whip the wind endlessly,

Go forth!"

-Soran reflected the blades that rained down from the sky as he jumped back and dodged Tsubasa's slash as he held onto his black and red blade and smirked at Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Stop dodging!

Soran: I'm supposed to dodge! I don't want to get hurt after all.

Tsubasa: Then why don't you dodge less?

Soran: Now what's the fun in that?

Tsubasa: In a fight, there is nothing fun!

Soran: Well this is entertaining for me, since you fight more than your alternate!

Tsubasa: Enough talk! Hyaa! -She ran up to Soran with her blade up high as she attacked him but Soran did nothing as he simple used his tail to grab Tsubasa's sword and pointed the tip of his blade at Tsubasa's forehead- Wha-?!

Soran: 13-2. I win. Again.

Elfnein: All right! That's enough for today! Thank you very much for your hard work!

Ayumu: Soran has been improving his skills in fighting, he's now more relaxed and calm when he fights.

Shiena: Kazanari should really go out with her boyfriend more to let out some steam..

Carol: She's way too forceful with her attacks.

Shiena: I know! God, I'm gotta tell her off.

Carol: I'm coming as well.

Ayumu: Ah! Y-You two! I-I don't think that's a good...Idea.. -Before he could finish his sentence, Shiena and Carol walked out of the room, Ayumu would then turn his attention to Maria and Jin and saw the two were chatting happily. Ayumu squinted his eyes at the sight of the two as he would then sigh and shake his head slowly and went to help Elfnein with her work-

Jin: So she's been lazing around lately?

Maria: Yes! Like so much! Serena has been stuck in her room for hours and is always on her laptop and her phone.

Jin: Does she do her homework and stuff?

Maria: She does but after she's done with that, she immediately goes to play games.. W-What should I do to change her?

Jin: I don't think you can though.

Maria: W-Why not?

Jin: Isn't it a phase where all teenagers go through? They become anti-social, grumpy and quiet?

Maria: W-Well she's not grumpy! N-Not yet I think.

Jin: Well maybe not yet but she'll soon just get angry over the simplest things~

Maria: Does Shirabe get angry at you for the things that you do?

Jin: Sometimes, like if I cook too much food and tease her too much.

Maria: T-That's normal for her! She's quick picky and a bit stingy when it comes to ingredients for cooking.

Jin: Ah good point, she always makes sure there's enough for the two of us whenever she makes meals and she doesn't make too much for everyone too. She's quick calculative with her food, huh?

Maria: Very, which is another reason why she's so small.

Jin: Hahaha! That is true! -Jin's pocket began to vibrate as he looked down and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone and answered it- Hello? Ah, Shirabe, something wrong? Hmm? Chris? Oh right, sure. I'll head over now, okay then~ Bye bye~ -He said as he turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket and looked back at Maria with a smile on his face- Yeah?

Maria: What happened? Something to do with Chris?

Jin: Ah, she asked me to head back home, she wants to go visit Chris with me.

Maria: What happened to Chris?

Jin: I don't know, maybe Shirabe just misses her senpai?

Maria: Too cute to be true.

Jin: True, very true. That's way too cute to be true but hey uh, do you want to come with us?

Maria: M-Me? Join the two of you? A-A-Are you sure? -She asked as she was getting nervous and was blushing slightly-

Jin: Why not? It's to visit Chris after all, it's not like you're interrupting anything~

Maria: B-But would it be all right?

Jin: What do you mean?

Maria: With S-Shirabe..

Jin: Why wouldn't it?

Maria: Ah.. Since you're there then I guess it'll be fine then.

Jin: Hmm? -He tilted his head as he was confused by what Maria meant-

-Moments later as Shirabe, Maria and Jin were heading to Chris' apartment to visit her, Maria was sitting at the back as Shirabe was sitting in the front and Jin was driving the car, Shirabe seemed irritated while Maria was slightly nervous and was sweating a little, Maria looked out of the window to avoid any eye contact with Shirabe until the young short girl spoke-

Shirabe: So, explain to me, Nii-san.

Jin: Yes, dear?

Shirabe: D-Don't say that while she's here! -She got embarrassed as she blushed and looked at Jin as she pouted-

Jin: Hehe~ What is it?

Shirabe: Why is she here? With us.

Jin: To visit Chris, what else?

Shirabe: I see..

-Minutes later as the three reached Chris' apartment, Jin would ring the doorbell as it took awhile for Chris to walk up to the door and answer it, as Chris opened the door, the first thing she saw was Jin and Maria as she was looking up, Jin and Maria got worried as they saw how exhausted Chris looked until Chris turned her attention to the person ahead of her and saw Shirabe as Chris' eyes widened as she began to sweat-

Chris: Y-You..

Shirabe: Chris-senpai? A-Are you all right?

Maria: Chris? What's wrong? It's Shirabe.

Jin: Remember your junior in school?

Chris: N-No..

Shirabe: "No"?

Chris: GET AWAY FROM ME! -She yelled at Shirabe as she ran back into her apartment and slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside as the other three was shocked to see her reaction-

Jin: W-What the heck just happened?

Maria: C-Chris! Open up! What's wrong?!

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Jin: W-What is it, Shirabe?

Shirabe: Contact Kinji-san and ask him to check on Chris-senpai. Immediately. We're heading back home.

Jin: Eh? O-Okay?

Maria: Wait! You're just gonna leave Chris be?! Shouldn't we help her?!

Shirabe: Then why don't you go in there yourself and help her, Maria? Since you act like as if you know everything.

Maria: T-That's not what I-..

Jin: S-Shirabe, t-that's just harsh..

Shirabe: Hmph. -She would then walk ahead and leave as Jin walked up to Shirabe from behind and waved at Maria as he followed Shirabe back to the car as the two would head back home while Jin was contacting Kinji on the phone. Maria's hands were shaking slightly from what Shirabe said as Maria would clench her hands and teeth and walk forward as she went out of the apartment building-

-Half-an-hour passed as Chris was curled up and was sitting on the couch, the sound of a door opening slightly was then heard as Chris paid no attention to the sound until she heard footsteps. The sound of the footsteps were getting louder as the sound stopped in front of her, Chris would raise her head and look in front of her to see Kinji's face as he squatted down to her and placed a hand on her cheek with a warm smile on his face-

Kinji: Chris-chan? Is something wrong?

-From the sight of the warm smile that Kinji gave off to Chris, she immediately knew that he was faking the smile and was actually worried but after looking into his eyes, she blinked a few times and released her hands from her legs and got teary as she would then slowly move up to him and hug him tightly as she planted her face on his shirt and cried on his shirt loudly. Kinji was surprised to see her act that way but was also saddened to see her cry as he would then hug her back and rub her back lightly to calm her down. Moments later, Kinji was in the kitchen as he was making a meal for Chris, he looked down beside him to see Chris holding onto his shirt tightly and was not leaving his side. After Kinji finished preparing the meal, he'd set the food down on the dining table to cool down as he would then bring Chris to her room, he'd then set her down on the bed-

Kinji: Chris-chan? -Chris would look up at Kinji with a tired look on her face- Can you change yourself or do you want me to help?

Chris: I..I don't care..

Kinji: Then you can change on your own?

Chris: N-No! D-Don't leave me alone..Please? -She'd look up at Kinji with a sad look on her face as she was getting teary-

Kinji: A-All right but don't yell at me, okay?

Chris: I..I won't.. -Chris was blushing madly but was not hesitating as she let Kinji take off her clothes to change her and had her wear new clothes. Minutes later after Kinji had changed Chris into her new clothes, the two walked out together and went to the dining room as they were holding hands and were walking slowly, as they reached the dining table, Kinji would slowly set Chris down on the chair and sat beside her as he fed her the food he made, Chris opened her mouth as she was about to eat and closed her eyes and blushed slightly but opened one side of her eye to see him as she ate the food. After Chris had finished eating her first meal of the day, Kinji went to clean the dishes and walked her to her room and set her down on her bed slowly and lightly- W-What are you going to do?

Kinji: Let you sleep.

Chris: But I..- -Before she could finish her sentence, Kinji placed a finger on her lips and shushed her quietly as he would then kiss her nose lightly as Chris blushed madly-

Kinji: Shh~ Don't worry, I'll be by your side. I promise. I won't leave you.

Chris: Y-You promise?

Kinji: I swear to you. I will not leave your side.

Chris: Well...I-If you say so then..

-Chris would lie down on the bed as Kinji lied down beside her and hugged her as the two were lying down on the bed. After having a full meal and was feeling Kinji's warm body, Chris started to fall asleep as she closed her eyes and slept while Kinji watched her sleep as he sighed quietly in relief. Many hours later as Chris was still asleep, Kirika, Haruka, Ayumu, Miku, Hibiki, Soran, Aozora and Tsubasa came over to visit as one of Kinji's bots brought them in. Everyone saw Chris sleeping soundly and saw Kinji watching over her as he was holding onto her hand, Kirika would then type something on her phone as Kinji would grab his phone to see what it was and saw the message from Kirika-

"How long has she been asleep desu?" - Kirika

"For nearly 8 hours." - Kinji

"That long? How about you? Did you get any rest or food?" - Kirika

"No. I'm not tired and I'm not hungry so it's all right." - Kinji

"But you haven't eaten in eight hours desu! You gotta eat something desu!" - Kirika

"Don't worry, Kirika-chan, I'm fine." - Kinji

"Desu..B-But what happened to her? " - Kirika

"I didn't have an opportunity to ask her but I also think that she doesn't want to talk about it. " - Kinji

"I see. Well, we just came to check on her desu, but she seems all right now that she's with you desu. We'll just head back home, okay? If you need anything, call us desu!" - Kirika

"I will if I need to~" - Kinji

-Kinji would then wave at the group as they waved back and whispered goodbyes to Kinji and Chris as they left the apartment, Kinji looked outside and saw that it was already night and looked at the time as it was 9 P.M, Kinji would then take off his shirt with one hand holding onto Chris' hand and had a bot come into the room with a bucket and a clothe as the bot would wipe Kinji's face and body with the wet clothe and clean him up slightly. After that, the bot would leave the room and turned off the light as Kinji lied beside Chris closely and hugged her in her arms and slept with her. During the next day as Chris had woken up, she saw Kinji sleeping beside her as she would then smile slightly and hug him tightly with her small body and kissed his chin softly. Chris would then lightly shake Kinji to wake up him as the man would open his eyes up slowly to look at her-

Kinji: W-What's wrong..?

Chris: T-Toilet..

Kinji: O-Oh right... I'll wait for you outside of the toilet?

Chris: P-Please do.. -As the two went to the toilet, Kinji was waiting outside of the toilet, a minute after Chris finished, she walked out and immediately held onto Kinji's hand-

Kinji: Is there something else that you'd like to do?

Chris: A bath..?

Kinji: Ah, right. I'll wash your back.

Chris: W-What about your clothes?

Kinji: I'll have my bots bring a few of my clothes over from my apartment.

Chris: I-I'm sorry...

Kinji: For what?

Chris: For c-causing you so much trouble..

Kinji: Chris-chan. -He then put both of his hands on Chris' cheeks and look at her closely as he poked her nose with his nose as the two blushed slightly and stared at each other's eyes for a moment- I love you and no matter how many times I say it, you won't believe how much I actually mean it because I know for a fact that actions speak louder than words for you, so I'll prove to you how much I actually love you.

-Chris would blush madly as she got embarrassed after hearing what he said as she would quickly look away from him. Minutes later, the two would get into the bathroom together as Kinji washed Chris' back and underarms and Chris did the same for Kinji, the two took turns to wash each other's back and after they did, the two would enter the bathtub together as Chris was sitting in front of Kinji but was leaning on his front body as she held onto his hand-

Kinji: If you don't mind me asking but I'd like to know what happened. If you don't mind talking to me about it that is.

Chris: I..I had nightmares and visions..

Kinji: Of what?

Chris: Shirabe.

Kinji: Shirabe-chan?

Chris: Killing you...And everyone else..

Kinji: Eh?

Chris: She's been haunting me for the past few days now..

Kinji: I'm...I'm so sorry... -He said as he would hug her from behind and put his head on her shoulder- I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you..

Chris: N-No...It's not your fault.. You didn't know after all..

Kinji: But I do now and I promise I'll protect you from anything, even from Shirabe-chan.

Chris: W-What? You're just being ridiculous right now.. -She said to him softly as she did not have the energy to yell at him but she was smiling slightly and was blushing-

Kinji: I mean it.

Chris: Y-You're just so straightforward and reckless like that idiot but.. I guess I love that straightforwardness of yours. -She said as she held onto his hands and looked up at him with a passionate and relieved smile on her face as Kinji would slowly move his face downwards to her as the two would close their eyes and press their lips together as they passionately kissed each other. As they both slowly pulled their heads away after the kiss, the two looked at each other with deep blushes on their faces as Chris would turn around to face Kinji and went towards him as she put both of her hands on his hands and kissed him on the lips once more with their eyes closed, as the two were kissing each other passionately, the sound of Chris moaning softly from the kissing was heard as she was rubbing her tongue against Kinji's tongue and was embarrassed but excited about the kiss. After the kiss, the two pulled away slowly as the sight of their connecting saliva was seen on their lips as the two looked at each other while breathing heavily and erotically- Kinji..

Kinji: Chris-chan..

Chris & Kinji: I love you. -The two said the same sentence at the same time as they both smiled at each other happily as Chris would then crawl up to Kinji slowly in the bathtub and put her hand on his crotch as she put her other free hand on his chest and nibbled on his neck-

Kinji: Ah.. C-Chris-chan.. T-That tickles..

Chris: B-Be quiet.. -From kissing and nibbling on his neck, she was moving upwards to his face to kiss him once more and as they kissed, Chris was speaking through the kissing as she was moaning at the same time while she rubbed her left hand on Kinji's crotch and held his cheek with her other hand- A-Ah..Ahh..K-Kinji... Kinji... I...I...Mmm..~ -She was moaning erotically as Kinji slowly placed his right hand on her breast and the other on her rear end as Kinji kept quiet while letting her do what she wanted. Moments later, the two walked out of the bathroom as they dried themselves up and got dressed and after they did, the two walked out of the bathroom changing room as Chris was clinging onto Kinji's arm with a big smile on her face, the two would then have breakfast together and spend their time together talking in the living room and after hours, Chris fell asleep once more as Kinji watched over her sleep while holding onto her small body as she was on top of his body as Kinji was lying on the sofa. Kinji placed a hand on Chris' forehead and lightly rubbed and felt her hair as he smiled happily at the sight of her sleeping face-

"When I said that I love you, I mean it. I will never doubt my love. I know for a fact that we would often get into arguments because our personalities would clash from time to time but I enjoy arguing with you and I love to see you get angry at me. It pains me to see you cry and get depressed and it saddens me even more to see you suffer and keep the pain in and not tell it to me when I'm there for you, but you'd always think about others first before yourself because you're that sweet. Yukine Chris, I cannot say when will this happen or how or even where it'll happen but I assure you this, I will keep my promise of being by your side with a Proposal. From the day we met, I saw how beautiful you looked and saw how adorable you acted around me and your friends, you'd always make me skip a heart beat and smile! I mean it too! Even though I prioritise on my work, the number 1 thing that I'll focus on will be you and you only. If you ever get sick, I'll gladly stop my work for weeks or even months to take care of you, if you can't sleep. I'll watch over you until you do. If you're too weak to eat, I'll feed you even if I'm physically tired or weak. If you're afraid, I'll be the one who will be protecting you from harm's way. I'm not gonna make you suffer the way you did when you were a child. I promise you that I will live on to keep you safe and to make you happy. Chris-chan, you are my very world, without you, I wouldn't be able to laugh this thanks to you and I would always be alone in my office but you were always there with me whenever I'm working, thank you, Chris-chan! I love you!" -Kinji thought to himself as he slept as well as he was hugging her in his arms as the two were sleeping together on the sofa-

"Kinji, I'm only gonna tell you this once, so don't ask me to do it again. I won't repeat myself even if you beg on your knees. On that day we met in the middle of a battle, I instantly knew you were gonna be very obnoxious, and I was right. You're more annoying than that loud idiot on my team. You always have some witty comment to turn the tables on me and you always have the right words to use to piss me off. You're the biggest idiot and the most annoying bastard I met. But, even with all that, I still fell in love with you. I don't really know the reason, but I honestly do love you, you jerk. That annoying smirk, your irritating presence, your voice while you point out i'm getting fat, I love it all. So, even if I punch the lights out of you at times, don't forget that you made this girl fall for you. Even if you have to forget your own stupid name, don't you dare forget that I love you." -She thought to herself as she was awake and was on top of Kinji's body as she watched him sleep. She'd smirk slightly and then blush at the sight of his sleeping face as she'd then put her face on his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeats as she slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep-

Chris: I love you, you idiot. -She quietly say-

Kinji: N-Now was it really necessary for you to call me an idiot after what I did for you and what we just did in the bathroom? -He said to her as he had one eye open and was looking at her with a smug on his face as Chris blushed madly out of embarrassment-

Chris: Wha-?! GO BACK TO SLEEP, YOU DUMBASS! -She said to him as she yelled at him-

Kinji: Looks like you're back to normal~ Yay~ Let's have some cake!

Chris: Shut up! Hmph! -She pouted as she looked away from him until Kinji sat up and held onto her both with both of his hands as he would then move forward and kiss her cheek softly as he smiled at her happily, Chris would then blush madly as her eyes widened, she'd then raise her right hand as she was about to punch him, Kinji would immediately close his eyes as he was afraid of the punch until he waited for a few seconds and did not get punched, he opened his eyes slightly as he turned to Chris and as he did, Chris wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes and passionately kissed him on the lips-

-THE END-


	19. OVA 06:- Past Hardships

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 06:- Past Hardships

Theme song: 放課後キーホルダー - Ayahi Takagaki

Ending Song: Happiness - Ayahi Takagaki

-In the early morning in Chris' apartment, Chris was putting on her casual wear outfit as she was looking through the mirror to see how she looked, as she saw the reflection of herself, she smiled lightly and blushed as she nodded in confidence as she would then head out of her apartment and went out to the base. As Chris was walking down the early morning streets, she looked around to see the shops were just opening, she'd then look up ahead to see the time on the large clock in the small district lamp post, she was somewhat surprised to see that she woke up before 9 in the morning on a weekday, as she reached the end of the district, she looked to the side to see Lydian's gate closed as there were students around the compound of the school, Chris would sigh softly at the sight of the school as she turned her back away from the school and went to the base while humming the song "Arrietty's Song"-

"I'm fourteen years old, I am pretty

I'm a teeny tiny girl, a little lady

I live under the kitchen floor

Right here, not so far from you

Sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I feel blue

In my dreams oh I wish I could

Feel my hair blowing in the wind

See the sky in the summer rain

Pick a flower from the garden for you

Beyond the lane there's another world

Butterflies floating in the air

Is there someone out there for me?

And so life goes on day after day

With knick-knacks on the floor, nooks and crannies

I live in a tiny world

But out there someone waits for me

I wish I had someone to watch over me

In my dreams oh I wish I could

Feel my hair blowing in the wind

See the sky in the summer rain

Pick a flower from the garden for you

Now I know there's another world

Butterflies floating in the air

There is someone out there for me

Feel my hair blowing in the wind

See the sky in the summer rain

Pick a flower from the garden for you

Now I know there's another world

Butterflies floating in the air

There is someone out there for me"

-As Chris was walking down to the base, she entered the base and looked around to see the usual workers and guards as she would then head down to the elevator and as she entered the elevator, another person would join up with Chris as the person was Kanade-

Chris: Oh? Morning.

Kanade: Heya. What brings you here so early?

Chris: I-It's nothing, I was just bored.

Kanade: Really? On a Thursday morning? Don't you have school?

Chris: S-Shut up! Mind your own business!

Kanade: Oho~? You're skipping school, huh? Naughty!

Chris: Hmph! Nobody asked you to say anything, you jerk.

Kanade: Haha! Don't worry, I won't tell Tsubasa. If she knew, she'd yell at you for sure.

Chris: God, Senpai can be a real pain in the ass after all.

Kanade: She's uptight but that's just who she is. Besides, apparently Aozora-kun loves how strict she is.

Chris: Is he masochistic or something?

Kanade: Perhaps, though whatever they do together in bed is none of my business.

Chris: Huh?

Kanade: Hehe~ But hey, if you really wanna get Kinji-kun's attention, try flirt with him.

Chris: Wha-?!

Kanade: Considering Kinji-kun, I'm sure he'll just squeal like a little girl that just got a barbie doll if you tried flirting~

Chris: R-Really? W-Wait! Why are you telling me this?! Who said I was going down to see him?! Are you mocking me?!

Kanade: Chris-chan~ You're very obvious~ -She said as she smug at Chris as the elevator door would open up as Kanade would then poke Chris' nose lightly and grin at her as Kanade walked out of the elevator and headed straight to the training room and as Chris covered her nose after being poked, she looked ahead and saw Maria along with Jin and Soran as they were talking together, the elevator door would then close as it continued to head down to the lower level. As Chris reached down to the lowest level of the base, she walked ahead to see a large mechanical door with a scorpion tail emblem on it as the door would then open up as Chris walked in and rode another lift down to the lower ground level as she looked out see the small factories that were constructing bots and vehicles, as she reached to the ground, she walked out of the lift and headed straight to Kinji's office. As she reached to the door to his office, she was nervous as she blushed madly and started to sweat a little, as she was about to put her hands on the doorknob, the door was then opened from the inside as Kinji was about to walk out but before he did, he looked down to see Chris looking up at him with a nervous blush on her face-

Kinji: Chris-chan? Why are you here?

Chris: I-I..Uh..Um...

Kinji: You skipped school today because you didn't feel like going and because you were sleepy?

Chris: H-How did you-?!

Kinji: I'm your boyfriend, of course I know but hey great timing.

Chris: Huh? W-What?

Kinji: Have you had your breakfast yet?

Chris: N-No why?

Kinji: Great! Join me then, I was about to head out for breakfast. I actually asked the commander but he said he was busy, I also asked Tsubasa-chan but her schedule was full of music recordings so I thought I was going to have breakfast by myself but hey! You're here~

Chris: B-But I actually..- -Before she could finish her sentence, Kinji held her hand with a happy smile on his face as he would then bring Chris back up and out of the base as Chris was blushing madly out of embarrassment as he was holding her hand-

-As the two got out of the base, they went into the city and went to a nearby Japanese restaurant, the two took their seats and ordered their food as they were sitting opposite of each other, Kinji seemed tired and exhausted as he had to take care of Chris for 2 days with very little sleep and was working for a whole night without stopping, though he didn't care about his health as he would look in front of him to see Chris who seemed nervous and anxious-

Kinji: Chris-chan?

Chris: Y-Yeah? W-What?

Kinji: Is something bothering you?

Chris: N-No..I-It's just that..I..

Kinji: Are you still afraid of Shirabe-chan?

Chris: I'M NOT AFRAID OF HER! -She yelled out loud as some of the other customers turned their attention to Chris as Chris would then look down and blush out of embarrassment-

Kinji: I see. Well you seem anxious about something, if there's anything that I can do to help, just let me know.

Chris: Well...I actually wanted to know about your- -Once again, before she could finish her what she wanted to say, she was interrupted by the waitress that brought them their food, as Chris saw the sight of the food sets, her eyes widened as she drooled a little and looked back at Kinji- N-No! T-This is important!

Kinji: Chris-chan.

Chris: Hmm? What?

Kinji: It's important to talk but always have your meals first before you start an important conversation.

Chris: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Kinji: Hmm~ Kirika-chan and I made a pact together, if we ever wanted to talk about something really important or if someone wants to talk about important things before a meal, we'd always cut them off first and have our meals first~

Chris: What the hell kind of pact is that?

Kinji: Twin pact~!

Chris: Ugh, fine fine! We'll talk after we're done here. -She said as she put her hands together and prayed as she would then pull out the chopsticks from its small packaging and picked up the bowl of rice and started to eat with a smile on her face and as she was eating, Kinji was having a light meal as he was just having miso soup with coffee, at the sight of Chris enjoying her meal, he smiled happily as he felt relaxed just by looking at her as he sipped on his cup of coffee. Moments later after the two had finished their meals, Chris and Kinji walked out of the restaurant and went to a nearby park and sat down on a bench together, Chris seemed tired after she had eaten as she was sitting close to Kinji and was leaning on his shoulder while holding his hand as she was slowly dozing off until her eyes widened as she turned back to look at Kinji with a serious look on her face- Kinji!

Kinji: Yes?

Chris: I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time but I really want to know!

Kinji: About my past?

Chris: About your- Eh? Wait, h-how did you know that I was about to ask you that?

Kinji: Well, there are a lot of things that I do not know about you too and I'd like to know but I didn't want to offend you by asking too much so I kept quiet and I assumed you felt the same way because there's a little part of us that does not trust each other, am I right?

Chris: Y-Yeah.. W-Well if you don't mind.

Kinji: Ask ahead, I'll answer what I can if I can remember.

Chris: R-Right, first off. why are you so sure that Kirika is your sister?

Kinji: We had a blood test verification after we met, we both of the same identical DNAs so we're related.

Chris: A-All right, is there another reason why you hated the F.I.S along with the supporters of Fine?

Kinji:...Well, they both took my baby sister away from me, they took my family away so of course I'd hate them but what I really hate about the F.I.S was their kidnapping. Kidnapping children for test subjects and for slavery, they're just horrible.

Chris: I-I'm sorry for asking such uncomfortable questions.

Kinji: Whoa! Whoa! You're not acting the way you normally do! What happen to my beloved Chris-chan?

Chris: I'm still me, you dumbass.

Kinji: Hehe~ Any other questions that you'd like to ask?

Chris: Your childhood. What was it like?

Kinji: Well...It hurts. Having to go to school every 5 days in a week to only get neglected by your own classmates and to be bullied by everyone from Elementary school to High School. It sucks.

Chris: Eh? Y-You were bullied?

Kinji: Yeah, I was a huge nerd back then. I'd always top score in all of my subjects and get the highest grades and because of that, the other students think that I was acting cocky so they'd do stuff to me.

Chris: What sort of stuff?

Kinji: Missing notebooks, textbooks, stationary items, shoes, umbrellas, doodled desk, get beaten up at the end of school and the start of school, stolen lunch money and a lot of other bad things..

Chris: -As she was listening to him talk about his past, she noticed the look he had on his face and saw that his eyes did not show any sign of life, she began to worry as she would then panic slightly and sat closer to him as she held onto his hand with both of her hands while blushing madly- I-I'm sorry but tell me, what other bad things?

Kinji: Well uh...I was once beaten up in the classroom for not responding to one of the kid when he asked for money and because I rebelled, he started beating me up with chairs and desks along with chalk and books and nearly threw me off the third floor when I was in middle school.

Chris: He what?!

Kinji: C-Calm down. A teacher came during the right time and took care of the situation and got the student expelled but because of that, no other student in my middle school days would even talk to me.

Chris: What about your high school life?

Kinji: Rumours were spreading around, saying that I got a few students expelled in the past so everyone avoided me in high school too, the only people who would talk to me in school would be Ayumu, Jin-san and Soran. But that was only during our third years and back then Jin-san went to different schools from elementary to middle school and I had just met Ayumu during my second year in high school and met Soran during my third year.

Chris: I-I'm sorry to hear that..

Kinji: N-Nah, it ain't your fault. I gotta get it out sometime after all.

Chris: I-I guess it's my turn, huh?

Kinji: Y-You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to, I heard most of your past and I can tell that it was painful.

Chris: On paper. You only knew about my past on those documents and files in the base but you never asked what happened before or after them.

Kinji: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Chris: You idiot. Ahem! I'm an only daughter born to a famous musician couple, Masanori Yukine and Sonnet M. Yukine, a violinist and a vocalist, an only child. Back when I was a little girl, I was sold for slavery, implied to be of a sexual nature, although it wasn't just any sexual acts. there was a lot of violence. I was beaten up, yelled at, tortured by my so-called "masters" in the past, god I hate them. if I could remember what they look like, I would have killed them now..

Kinji: Chris-chan. Please stop.

Chris: Huh? What are you saying? Why should I stop?

Kinji: You're shaking..

Chris: Eh? -She then looked at her hand and noticed that she was shaking out of fear without realising it- W-Why am I?

Kinji: You can take your time and tell me everything when you're ready, but right now. I don't want you to stress yourself by remembering all of the suffering you had to deal with in the past.

Chris: But I-

Kinji: No Chris-chan. I know for a fact that my horrible childhood cannot be compared to yours as you lost your parents and were sold to slavery and was kidnapped and forced to kill people. I did not go through that much pain but it simply hurts me to even hear you talk about your broken childhood.

Chris: W-Why would it hurt you?

Kinji: Because I wasn't there to save your childhood. -He said as he placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes while holding her hands, after hearing what Kinji said, Chris' eyes widened as she was about to tear up, she'd then lightly pull one of her hand back and punch his chest lightly as tears were dropping down from her eyes as it was flowing down her cheeks-

Chris: Y-You're just so...You know how to talk a lot and say the right words, huh?

Kinji: Yet you'd always punch me after I'm done talking.

Chris: You jerk, how would I know how to respond to the ridiculously dumb things that you always say?

Kinji: Respond with a smile or with an innocent chuckle.

Chris: And why would I do that, you dumbass.

Kinji: Because every time I see you smile, you melt my heart and when I see you laugh happily, I can't help but feel even more happier than usual and it always hurts me to see you in pain, if I had Shan's powers to go back in time, I would have gone back to save you from being kidnapped, used as a slave, suffered from Fine and made sure you had a normal life with your parents.

Chris: -She'd then pull back her other hand from his hand and slap Kinji's face strongly as she was tearing up-

Kinji: O-Ow..C-Chris-chan, that hurts you know?

Chris: Shut up! Shut up! You're just a pig! A tall blonde skinny energetic hyper lazy pig who only builds robots and cars! And don't you dare say that you'd go back in time to save my childhood because I wouldn't want you to do that! -She said as she yelled at him as tears were still flowing down her cheeks-

Kinji: E-Eh? Why not?

Chris: -She'd then put both of her hands on Kinji's cheeks and pulled his face close to her face and kissed him on the lips lightly as she blushed madly, after the kiss, she'd hug him tightly and rub her face on his shirt to wipe off her tears- Because! Because...If you saved me from all of those things in the past, I would not be as happy as I am right now...When I'm with you, you retard of a blonde engineer.. You're right! I did have a shitty childhood and I suffered way more than you did but all of the suffering paid off because you're here, with me.

Kinji: -After hearing what Chris said, he had skipped multiple heart beats as he was blushing and was smiling at her happily as tears of joy were flowing down his cheeks as he hugged her tightly and felt her hair- Jeez...You sure know how to melt a man's heart, Chris-chan.

Chris: S-Shut the hell up, you meanie, jerk, dumbass Yeti!

Kinji: T-The last one was uncalled for..

Chris: Hmph! But listen to me, okay?

Kinji: Yes?

Chris: No matter what, will you promise me that you will always stay by my side and never leave me alone?

Kinji: I promise. -He said as he would place his forehead on hers as the two would close their eyes and hold their hands-

Chris: Until we grow old?

Kinji: Until we grow old.

Chris: Promise me that you won't die, please?

Kinji: I promise, I'll make sure that you won't lose anyone in your life ever again. I swear to you.

Chris: Then do something for me now.

Kinji: What do you mean?

Chris: Like a Pinkie Promise but a new type or way of doing it for the two of us.

Kinji: Hmm.. Hold on, give me a second.

Chris: It's just a simple thing! Think faster!

Kinji: I-It's not even 30 seconds you're already asking me to rush?

Chris: Yes, because I know that you work really fast.

Kinji: Oh~ Thank you~

Chris: It's not a compliment, you idiot.

Kinji: Oh. It isn't? Well that's a bummer..

Chris: -She'd chuckle softly as she looked up at him with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly and thought to herself- "I'll prove to the other girls that he's no ordinary guy like the guys from all those TV shows. Kinji is special despite being a complete idiot, but without a doubt, I really do love him." Kinji.

Kinji: Yes, babe- ?! -As he looked down to see her, his eyes widened at the sight and feeling of Chris kissing him on the lips as she was blushing and had her eyes closed while kissing him. After the kiss, she'd pull away from him and held one of his hands and put it on her cheek as she smiled at him sweetly and innocently- C-Chris-chan?

Chris: I love you! -Kinji blushed even more so as he skipped multiple heartbeats after hearing her say that-

-THE END-


	20. OVA 07:- Wait & Wait

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear OD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアOD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia OD)

(OD:- Overdrive)

OVA 07:- Wait & Wait

Theme song: Pure Pure Heart - Hikasa Youko

Ending Song: 純白イノセント - Hikasa Youko

-The sound of relaxing guitar music could be heard in the background as Maria, Elfnein along with Kanade were in the showers together in the base, Maria was helping Elfnein taking off her clothes as she was in her underwear, Kanade saw what Maria was doing as she would then smug at her as Maria would then look back at Kanade with a confused look on her face-

Maria: W-What?

Kanade: Mama Maria? Oh wait no! Mother Maria!

Maria: M-Mother?

Kanade: You treat everyone younger than you like kids, you're so motherly.

Maria: Is that a bad thing?

Kanade: No, it's a good thing. Elfnein-chan doesn't seem to mind too.

Elfnein: Hmm? I'm sorry?

Kanade: Oh nothing~

Elfnein: Oh, Maria-san.

Maria: Yes?

Elfnein: How is your progress with Jin-san?

Maria: Eh? M-My progress?

Kanade: They broke up, don't make her remember all of that painful memories!

Maria: Great way to sum it all up, Kanade..

Kanade: No problem.

Elfnein: Yes, I'm aware that you two broke up but the way you act around him seems like you want to get back together with him.

Maria: E-Eh? You can tell?

Kanade: Everyone could tell what your intentions were.

Maria: W-What?! Really?!

Kanade: Yup, except Jin-kun. He seems pretty dense.

Maria: He's always been a little insensitive at most parts..

Kanade: Oh but do tell! Why do you like him so much anyway?

Maria: Well uh...H-He's..

Carol: Good looking? -She said and asked as she walked into the shower room-

Elfnein: Carol!

Carol: I came to clean myself up, I was sweating from training with the young boy.

Kanade: Young boy? Oh! Soran, huh? Haha! I bet he'd rage if he heard you say that! Hahaha!

Carol: He IS a young boy! He's the shortest of all of the others after all.

Elfnein: Now now, let's not badmouth Soran-san behind his back, it's rude.

Carol: Fine.

-Maria would then sigh in relief after everyone stopped asking her about Jin until Kanade spoke once more-

Kanade: So tell us! What do you like about him? Is it just because he's handsome?

Maria: W-Well that and uh..

Carol: He's the "Greatest in bed" am I right?

Maria: Wha-?! Wait! How did you know?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!

Carol: Ah, the girl with the sword.

Kanade: Which one? Tsubasa or Alter?

Carol: I think it was Alter, she had shorter hair after all.

Kanade: Yup, Tsubasa Alter told Carol then.

Maria: Damn her..

Carol: You must really love this man if you're that desperate to get him back.

Maria: I just..Um...Well you know..

Kanade: Do you regret breaking up with him?

Maria: Yeah..

Kanade: Why did you break up with him in the first place?

Maria: W-Well..I thought that he loved Shirabe more than me even though we were dating, so I got frustrated and angry at him..

Kanade: Yet you resolved to handle the situation by breaking up with him. Tsk tsk tsk~ Thoughtless Maria~

Maria: S-Shut up. I did not ask for your opinion, t-then why don't you tell us about you and Aozora-kun!

Kanade: Ao-kun? What about him?

Maria: You like him don't you?

Kanade: Yeah, I do.

Maria: Wha-?!

Elfnein: S-She's very honest and truthful with her words..

Carol: We need more people like Kanade. -She said as she would then enter the shower and started to shower-

Maria: Y-You actually l-like him even though he's dating T-Tsubasa?

Kanade: Wait, which "like" are we talking about? Like as a friend or love-like?

Maria: Love-like.

Kanade: Oh! No, I don't. I'm not in love with him or anything, I like him as an individual. He's cute, hardworking, strong willed and energetic like an actual teenage boy but it's not like I love him or anything.

Maria: Really now? Then who do you love?

Kanade: I don't know~ Why don't you guess?

Elfnein: Ah! Genjuuro-san!

Kanade: I would never fall in love with that old man, not in a life time.

Maria: Jin?

Kanade: He's not my type of guy. He's nice and good looking but he's way too serious when it comes to work, which can be a real pain in the ass sometimes..

Maria: Ah, I couldn't agree more. He always gets tense and serious whenever work comes up.

Elfnein: That's Jin-san after all.

Maria: Soran?

Kanade: Does it look like I love little boys?

Maria: Good point. Ayumu?

Kanade: He's nice and he's also quite good looking but he's like Elfnein-chan, obsessive with research and work and besides, he has Carol and Elfnein-chan.

Carol: Wha-?! W-What do you mean by that?! -She yelled from one of the shower rooms- W-What do you mean: "He has Carol and Elfnein-chan"?! Explain, Amou Kanade!

Kanade: Isn't he dating you both?

Carol: I never said I was d-d-dating that man!

Elfnein; Yes, we both are.

Carol: Elfnein!

Elfnein; I am only stating the truth.

Carol: You traitor!

Maria: Haruka-kun?

Kanade: Too much of a bad boy for me~ And he has Kirika-chan.

Maria: Bad boys aren't your type? I thought they were.

Elfnein: Kanade-san does give off a bad girl outlook.

Kanade: Just because I look rebellious does not mean I am rebellious!

Carol: Haha! Rebel!

Kanade: Quiet, doctor lover!

Carol: What?! -She yelled as she blushed madly-

Maria: Then it's either Kinji or Ogawa-san. Which one of the two?

Kanade: Who knows? Why don't you just guess?

Maria: We can't guess! What's the point if we guess who you like?

Kanade: Because it's fun?

Maria: I give up, I doubt it's Kinji, he has Chris after all.

Kanade: Guess all you like, ladies~

-Moments later, Maria was the first to walk out of the shower room as she was in her casual clothes, she would then look ahead to see Jin sitting down on the couch in the lounge area with a canned drink in his hand, he saw Maria and raised his hand that was holding the drink to call her over. Maria obliged and went over to him as she would then sit on the couch but was sitting quite far from Jin-

Jin: Hey, did you enjoy your shower?

Maria: Y-Yes, yes I did, what about yours?

Jin: It was fun and all until Soran kept pestering me about Shirabe.

Maria: Shirabe? What about her?

Jin: Oh you know, the usual: "Is it really okay for a 22 year old to be dating a 15 year old? Isn't that illegal? Won't you go to jail for that?", that kind of stuff.

Maria: A-Ah, I see.

Jin: By the way.

Maria: Yes?

Jin: Why are you sitting so far?

Maria: Wouldn't it be bad if someone came by and saw us sitting close together and think that we're a couple?

Jin: What's your point?

Maria: N-Never mind..

Jin: So you're not going to sit next to me?

Maria: Oh shush, will you? -She said as she got a little irritated as she blushed and got up from where she sat and went over to Jin and sat next to him as she was blushing out of embarrassment while Jin smiled happily-

Jin: Now isn't this nice?

Maria: You're just a sadist..

Jin: Yet you never said that you disliked me being a sadist~

Maria: Hmph.

Jin: By the way, was Chris in the elevator awhile ago when Kanade joined us?

Maria: Yeah, she was in the lift, why?

Jin: Isn't it Thursday? Shouldn't she be in school?

Maria: N-Now that you mention it, you're right..

Jin: I can only assume that she skipped school because she either overslept or was too lazy to get up in the morning.

Maria: Really? I thought she just wanted to skip because she wanted to see Kinji.

Jin: What made you think that?

Maria: Just a guess?

Jin: I see.

-A few minutes passed as there was just awkward silence between the two until Jin spoke out to Maria-

Jin: Hey.

Maria: Y-Yes?

Jin: How have you been lately?

Maria: I-I'm fine, why?

Jin: I can't really ask how you are because Shirabe always pulls me away from you and stuff..

Maria: I-Is she still mad at me?

Jin: Yeah, very very mad. I don't know why but if you do know why she's mad, please talk to her. You've been close with her for nearly a decade and you are older than her so she would at least listen to you.

Maria: I doubt she'll listen to me at this point.

Jin: Why not?

Maria: Because the only person she'll listen to is you.

Jin: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Maria: She never leaves your side, she always talks to you and pull your attention from others to her, she's even starting to avoid Kirika as well.

Jin: W-What? She's avoiding Kirika?

Maria: Avoiding and not talking to her.

Jin: Did Kirika tell you that?

Maria: Yeah, Hibiki and Miku too. They say that Shirabe has been very quiet in school lately too.

Jin: I-Is she getting bullied there?

Maria: No news of that but she just went silent for nearly a month.

Jin: A month?! Why didn't anybody tell me about this?!

Maria: Most of us thought that you knew since you live with her.

Jin: You think? She always comes home with the same look on her face and when I ask her: "How was school?" she would always reply with: "It's normal. The same."!

Maria: Then I guess that means that she doesn't want you to know then.

Jin: I-I'm not sure if I should talk to her about this too..

Maria: I think you should. As her older brother, you should be consulting with her about her school life. She'll regret not having fun in school with her friends if she keeps acting this way and won't tell anyone why.

Jin: Y-Yeah, I guess you're right. I should go and talk to her then.

Maria: Please do, I'm also worried for her.

Jin: It would be a huge problem if the cause of her personality change was...

Maria: Was her relic?

Jin: I was about to say puberty but I guess that works too.

Maria: O-Oh! Puberty! Yes! That makes more sense! W-Why did I say her relic?

Jin: Her relic?

Maria; Nothing! Ahem! How are things going with you and Shriabe lately at home?

Jin: Just the usual, we talk, play games together, do chores together and stuff.

Maria: "Stuff"? Like, what kind of "stuff"?

Jin: Tutoring and such.

Maria: What kind of "such"?

Jin: W-Why are you asking such questions?

Maria: Is it bad that I want to know?

Jin: N-No but you're awfully curious about our life, huh?

Maria: Of course I am, a 22 year old sadistic man is living with a young 15 year old innocent girl, I am concerned for her.

Jin: Nothing is going on~ I swear!

Maria: Yup, nothing is going on, definitely.

-The song "Seiten Galaxy Cross" was being played in the background as it was playing from the small stereos that were around the entire base-

"Follow that natural desire,

Be independent

Hope and despair together,

Embrace them

Keep on fighting, until your life meets its end

A kiss of bright rays and splashes

Marks the birthday

Of a love-filled rainbow

But no matter how beautiful the day

When something is born

Then something dies

At least let's sing

"I love you!"

Even if the world is a merciless hell

At least let's convey it

"I love you!"

Now it's time to break free

The stars fall

Through the heavens

Let it ring out! Our Liberty Song

Stardust

A miracle isn't something you wait for

You make it with your own hands and cry out

Turn that tear-stained past

Into a requiem

Together, the power of all living things can make

A shining future world

Illuminating our beliefs

Celestial Stars, Galaxy Cross

The day will soon come

When you realize that

You are not alone

So let's feel our hearts throb

Through each other's fingertips

As we head for tomorrow

Even amidst this boundless sky

I feel you!

A spirit so free could never die

Even in this eternal dream

I feel you!

Be ambitious

Take up your sword

And use its power to sever

Your death from the strings of fate

The courage you've gathered will shine

Becoming a cross that expels the darkness

Pass through and on the rising path before you

Will be the glorious light of

A history even God hasn't seen

Let them soar above! Our Brave Hearts

We are bound together like

Celestial Stars, Galaxy Cross

With these backlit wings

Yes, just believe

Through the undying flames

Ignition...!

Let's fight unhindered by the past

A miracle isn't something you wait for

You make it with your own hands and cry out

Now matter how many times you fall down

Just keep standing back up

Together, the power of all living things can make

A shining future world

Illuminating our beliefs

Celestial Stars, Galaxy Cross"

Maria: Such a nostalgic song.

Jin: Heh, I'll always say this.

Maria: Say what?

Jin: You have a lovely voice~ -He said as he looked at Maria with a gentle warm smile on his face as Maria's eyes would then widened as she blushed madly and pushed Jin's shoulder lightly out of embarrassment as she looked away-

Maria: S-Shut up! Jeez...You're always like this!

Jin: Hehe~ It's fun to tease you after all!

Maria: You're just a complete sadist! You perverted sadist- -She yelled at Jin as she turned her head to him but before she could finish her sentence, Jin was sitting closely to her as he held her chin with his hand and looked at her in the eye as both of their faces were close to each other and their lips were about to touch, Maria froze at the sight of Jin being close to her as she was blushing madly as she did nothing- J-Jin..W-What are you..

Jin: Doing what you always loved.

Maria: Y-You can't do this here...W-What if someone walks by and sees us?

Jin: Let them.

Maria: L-Let them?

Jin: Yes, let them see us. Don't you like it? Doesn't that excite you?

Maria: I-I.. -She was unable to control her body to move as she was fixated onto Jin's face and her breathing was slowly getting heavier and her face was getting redder by the second- J-Jin..

Jin: Yes, Maria?

Maria: S-Say it again..

Jin: Maria~

Maria: Ah, Jin... -She slowly leaned forward and moved her face closer to his as she was about to press her lips on his but before their lips could even touch, Jin would place a finger on her lips and lightly push her back as he smiled at her- Hmm?

Jin: No no~ We can't do that~

Maria: W-Why not?

Jin: Because it'll be wrong.

Maria: B-But you started it..

Jin: Just to mess with you~

Maria: And it worked..

Jin: Ahaha-W-Wait. What?

Maria: Ha...Ha... Y-Yeah...It worked really well, Jin.. -She said in low erotic tone as she grabbed his hand with both of her hands and placed them on her cheek and look at him erotically as hearts could been seen in her eyes-

Jin: You're so naughty~ But I can't do these things with you.

Maria: N-Not even one?

Jin: Well, maybe just one and I'll go. I gotta go grocery shopping in awhile.

Maria: J-Just one? On the lips?

Jin: -He'd slowly pull his hand back and held her free hand lightly to him as he moved his head down and kissed her hand lightly. From the kiss, Maria's face turned completely red as she covered her mouth with her other hand as Jin would look back up at her with a smile on his face and a slight blush- That should be able to satisfy your needs, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go shopping.

Maria: O-Oh..You're leaving, huh? A-All right then. I'll see you tomorrow?

Jin: -As he got up and was about to leave, he saw the look on Maria's face and got a little worried for her as he would then scratch the back of his head slightly and held her hand as she would look up at him with a confused look on her face- Let's go.

Maria: Eh? W-Where?

Jin: Shopping. Together.

Maria: W-What if Shirabe finds out?

Jin: I'll make sure she won't.

Maria: R-Really? You promise?

Jin: I promise and if she did find out and attack you, I'll stop her with my life.

Maria: N-Now you're just being dramatic.

Jin: You never said that you hated it~

Maria: Jeez~ -She chuckled softly as the two would then leave the base together-

-After the two left the base together while holding hands, the two were attracting attention towards themselves as they were in the grocery store-

Maria: W-Why are they all staring at us?

Jin: Maybe it's because you're a popular idol.

Maria: Maybe? But all of the people who are staring at us are girls and it seems like their eyes are all fixated onto you..

Jin: Really? If that's true then it's normal then. -He said as he put a carton of milk into the trolley. Within the passing minutes after the two had finished shopping for their groceries, the two were about to head back to their homes- So I should get going now, what about you?

Maria: I need to go clean up the apartment.

Jin: Then I'll see you tomorrow then?

Maria: Y-Yes! Of course.. S-See you tomorrow. -The two would then turn away from each other as they went their separate paths. As Maria was walking away, she seemed slightly depressed until she felt someone holding her hand, as Maria turned back to see who it was, she was then pulled by Jin as he would then hug her tightly- E-Eh? J-Jin?! W-What are you doing?! W-We're in public! P-People are s-s-staring at us..

Jin: I don't care.

Maria: Eh?

Jin: Just so you know, I haven't given up.

Maria: W-What do you mean?

Jin: I just haven't given up! I won't give up! No matter what! -He said to Maria as he would then lightly place his forehead on her forehead and smiled at her with a slight blush on his cheeks, Maria skipped multiple heartbeats from what Jin was doing to her as she was blushing madly was but was smiling happily as she looked up at him-

Maria: Then take your time.. I'll be waiting then.

Jin: A-All right then, bye bye. -He'd then smile at her as he would then turn back and walk away while holding onto the bag of groceries, after Jin walked a few steps ahead, Maria would then run up to him from behind and forcefully pulled him back. Jin was surprised by what Maria until Maria grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips on his as she tiptoed up to kiss him. A large number of people were watching the two as they awed at the sight of the two- M-Maria..

Maria: J-Just so you know, it's your fault for making me do that, you idiot. But I too will not give up and until then, I'll wait for you.

Jin: Heh, you've always been aggressive~

Maria: Oh shut up...

Jin: But that's what I love about you.

Maria: Eh? -She blushed madly as she looked at Jin and saw that he was already walking away and was waving back at her, she seemed somewhat heartbroken to see him walk away but happy to let out all of her pain as she watched him walk away as she waved back at him, and as Jin was walking away, he was blushing slightly as he placed a finger on his lips and smiled slightly. As Jin returned back home, he saw Shirabe's shoes on the floor as he would then enter the apartment and saw her walking out of her bedroom with her home clothes on-

Shirabe: Welcome back, Nii-san. You went out to buy groceries?

Jin: Yeah, would you like katsudon for dinner?

Shirabe: Oh! Katsudon!

-Jin would then head to the kitchen and unpack the things he bought and as he did, Shirabe would call out to him as she stood next to him-

Shirabe: Nii-san.

Jin: Yes? -As he turned his attention her, his eyes widened at the sight of Shirabe jumping as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waists-

Shirabe: I love you~

Jin: H-Hehe~ You nearly scared me there~

Shirabe: You left your guard down, Nii-san~

Jin: I guess I did. -He said as he closed his eyes and hugged Shirabe and saw Maria's face in his head for a brief moment. He'd pretend nothing happened and continued to hug Shirabe- I love you too.

Shirabe: Should we play games for tonight?

Jin: Anything you want~

Shirabe: You spoil me too much, Nii-san.

Jin: You don't say? -Shirabe would then chuckle softly as she kissed his lips softly and jumped off of him and looked at him with a blush on her face- W-What just happened..?

Shirabe: You left your guard down again~

Jin: Oh you~

Shirabe: Hehe~

-Back in Maria's apartment, she was lying down on her bed while hugging her pillow tightly and was looking into her phone with a picture of Jin and herself together, she teared up slightly to remember the past she had with Jin but tried to calm herself by singing softly as she sang the song "Goodbye my Friend"-

"My bags are packed, I am leaving today

The dawn is breaking, I am on my way

I saw you in a dream and it came true

I feel different, feel so close to you

Goodbye, my friend, say goodbye

I feel a pain in my heart

Please let me stay in your arms

Please let me stay

The sun is rising high in the sky, so high

I can feel it burning in my soul

As the trees keep on growing, growing higher

I can feel my love is growing strong

Goodbye, my friend, say goodbye

I feel a pain in my heart

Oh I will love you always

It's now time to leave

Till we meet again

Please tell me if it's written in the stars

Till we meet again

Please tell me if it's written in the stars

Goodbye, my friend, say goodbye

I feel a pain in my heart

Oh I will love you always

It's now time to leave"

-As Maria sang, she had not realised that she cried throughout the whole way while singing as she had only thought of Jin-

Maria: Ah..Jin..I miss you already.. -Outside of Maria room was Serena as she was leaning on the door and heard everything. Serena sighed softly and pulled out her phone to see the screensaver picture of Jin. Serena would then keep her phone in her pocket and head back into her room-

-THE END-


End file.
